Somethings are set in motion and then its too late
by TeamJacward8924
Summary: Jake and Bella are finally married and have a new addition to their little family...But what happens when a mystic creature pays Bella a little visit? Will Jake and the pack be able to save her? or will they have to turn to the cullens for help? Rated M
1. The wedding

**Chapter 1**

In this chapter Bella and Jacob get ready for their wedding at la push. Jacob is in his room getting dressed with the help of Billy and Seth. Bella is getting ready at her house with the help of Leah, Emily, and Renée. Charlie is in his room changing into his tuxedo.

Part 1: Jacob Black

"Hey dad, you look great." I commented Billy as I walked into the living room.

"You're not so bad yourself there, son." He laughed.

I didn't even have my shirt on yet. I took my shirt off the back of the chair and slipped each arm in. I buttoned it up and then pulled my tie on. Billy spent 2 months teaching me how to tie one and I still didn't know how. So I just bought a clip on tie to make my life easier. I rolled up my selves to my elbow. Bella and I decided to have the theme of the wedding be casual; her and I hated dressing up. I walked over towards the doorway and slipped on my black converse.

"So how do I look dad?" I asked.

"Like you're going to a party, not a wedding. You need to dress up nicer than that Jacob black." My dad chastised.

"Sure, sure but me and Bella decided to do this casually." I smiled.

"Whatever you say," Billy grumbled. "Well, you better hurry up the wedding starts in a few."

I nodded and smiled.

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Bella was going to be my wife. She finally gave up on Edward after she saved him from Italy. She finally realized that what we had was real. And for that I was grateful. About six months later I asked her to marry me and she told me yes. That was the first night Bella and I made love. It was incredible even though it only lasted an hour.

Billy and I exited the house and walked towards the beach where my wedding would take place. Once we got there I began to wheel Billy to his spot. I sat down with him and waited to make Bella mines forever.

Part 2: Bella swan

"Hold still Bella," Renee chastised me.

"Mom I've been standing here for 10 minutes and you still haven't got the clip in my hair. Let Emily or Leah do it." I mused.

Renee sighed, "I've got this, Bella now hold still."

I huffed and folded my arms across my chest. I wasn't mad for long though. I couldn't be because today I was going to marry the most wonderful person on this planet. I've been waiting for this day for seven months.

Renee finally got the clip in my hair. I turned around and looked in the mirror. I actually looked great, I thought. My lavender spaghetti strapped dress hugged my curves perfectly. The dress was perfect for the theme our wedding too. I was just a little self conscious of the cleavage it showed at the top. I never really had big boobs, but thanks to Renee that all changed. She went out and bought me the most expensive push up bra ever. But I bet Jake would get a kick out of it.

"Wow Bella you look great dear," I heard Emily exclaim as she came into her bathroom.

"Thanks so do you,"

Emily actually looked better than me. Her hair was in a curly disarray. She wore a strapless sky blue dress with white sandals. Too bad I had to wear these ridiculous clog hoppers.

"Where's Leah?" I asked.

"She's already down at the beach getting things set up for the after party. Renee you look stunning as well." She added.

"Well, thanks sweetie. Bella are you ready to get going?" Renee asked.

I breathed in and out before I answered. "Definitely,"

We walked out the house and climbed into Renee's jeep. I was instructed by Renee to sit in the back seat. She said it would make me seem like a princess. I decided to play nice so I climbed in the backseat and buckled up. Renee got in the front seat while Emily got in the passenger side seat. Renee started the engine and drove off. I stared out the engine as we drove by all the houses. Soon, the house started to thin and I knew we were nearing the beach. Renee parked the car one block away from the beach. I guess she didn't want me to see the scenery just yet.

Renee instructed me to stay in car while she and Emily went to go tell the guess that I arrived. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out so I could get some air. Even though I couldn't see my wedding I could still hear the music that was playing. Matt Nathanson's _Come On Get Higher_. Jake knew how much I loved this song and it made me happy to know that he loved me enough to play it.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next_  
_Make you believe, make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_  
_Just pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_  
_Just pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice_  
_The loudest thing in my head_  
_And I ache to remember_  
_All the violent, sweet,_  
_perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next,_  
_make you believe, make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_  
_Just to pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_  
_Just to pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

_I miss the pull of your heart_  
_I can taste the sparks on your tongue_  
_I see angels and devils_  
_And God_  
_when you come on_  
_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on - HOLD_  
_Singin' shalala la_  
_Singin' shalala lala_  
_hwooo_  
_hwooo_  
_hwooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo_

_Come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_  
_Just to pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_  
_Just to pull me down hard_  
_And drown me, drown me in love_

_(come on get higher, loosen my lips)It's all wrong_  
_(faith and desire at the swing of your hips)It's all wrong_  
_(just to pull me down hard and drown me in love)It's all right_

_So, come on, get higher_  
_Come on, get higher_  
_'Cause everything works love_  
_Everything works in your arms_

Once the song was over I had a big smile plastered on my face. I was so anxious for the wedding to start already, but I had an hour and half to go. I sighed and laid my head back and closed my eyes. I wasn't sleep- I was to keyed up to be sleepy- that was for sure, but I just wanted to calm my nerves down.

Once I was all calmed down I took my phone out of my purse and began to text the only Cullen I was still in tune with. Alice Cullen and I stayed in touch with each other even after me and Edward's break up. She had told me that it didn't matter if Edward and I weren't speaking. The rule didn't apply to her, she thought. We talked almost every week when she wasn't busy with other things. She wished she could come to my wedding but according to the Quileute's legends she wasn't allowed on their turf. I personal thought it was childish and redundant for them to discriminate against the Cullen's like that. They weren't like other vampires, but they failed to see that.

I went to a clean message page and began texting Alice.

'_**Hey Alice, how's it going?'**_** I typed.**

A few minutes later my phone vibrated in my hand.

'_**Hi, Bella, I'm doing great. How's your wedding going? Aren't you supposed to be with Jacob now?'**_

To me she sounded a little confused like me and Jacob had canceled the wedding. Pssh not in a million years, I thought.

'_**No they are still setting some things up. I should be down the aisle in about 30 minutes or so.'**_

I sent the message.

'_**That's wonderful, Mrs. Black. LOL'**_

I laughed and then typed my message.

'_**I know I'm so excited. I wish you could come though, **__**'**_

I waited for her to reply back.

'_**Me too, Bella, but your superstitions husband won't let me. Humph,'**_

I typed my response quickly.

'_**I'll be sure to punish him over our honeymoon. LOL'**_

Out of nowhere, I heard a light tap on my door. I jumped in the air and closed my phone. I turned around to see Charlie standing by my door with a bouquet of lavender and white flowers in his right hand.

"Bells, the wedding is starting in a few. Let's get going." Charlie told me.

"Okay hold on for a sec,"

I opened my phone again and began to text Alice.

'_**Hey Alice g2g my wedding is starting in a few. Text you later,**_**'**

I sent the message and waited for her to reply.

'_**Okay. Congrats Bella. Love you,'**_

I smiled and then placed my phone back in my purse. Charlie stepped back so I could open my door and step out. I had to be really careful not to trip. I hated high heel shoes. Charlie held his arm out and I put my right arm through his. He kissed the top of my forehead and began to tow me towards the beach to meet my one and only love, Jacob Black.

"So who were you texted back there?" Charlie asked.

"Jessica Stanley," I lied. Charlie wasn't aware of my relationship with Alice. Nobody was for that matter.

"Oh okay," he said awkwardly.

Once we reached the beach I felt my knees grow weak and my eyes began to water. The beach looked great. There were ribbons on each chair and over the podium where I would stand. Near the podium were a grand piano and a large stereo. Everyone was seated in their appropriate spots. My eyes scanned the crowded beach for Jacob. He wasn't at the podium or in any of the seats. I looked around me and even turned around. Charlie noticed my wariness and laughed in my ear.

"Jacob will be there soon. He's getting everything ready." He soothed me.

I sighed. "Okay,"

We stood in the head of the aisle way until I heard the wedding march begin. I looked towards the podium again hoping to spot Jake, and he was there. I smiled and began to proceed forward.

Everything that had happened in the past year really didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter that Edward had left me or that Victoria almost killed me. The only thing that really matter now was that I was with Jacob. For once in my life I felt whole and happy. Life couldn't get any better than this.

We were close to the podium now. I looked over at Jacob and saw that he was smiling down at me. I couldn't help but to smile back. I looked over at Billy- who happened to be the pastor for this occasion- and smiled. Billy nodded and then cleared his throat. The music stopped and the crowed grew silent. The only thing I could hear was the light breeze blowing the trees around and the waves crashing together.

"Dearly beloveds we are here to join Isabella Marie Swan and Jacob Ephraim black in holy matrimony. Charlie do you give this bride to this groom? Billy said.

"I do," Charlie said and handed me over to Jake.

Jake took both of my hand in his and gave them a light squeeze

"Now we will let the bride and groom recite their vows."

Jacob insisted that I do mines first so I cleared my throat and began to speak. "Jacob you are my lover and my best friend and I love you with all my heart. I never really knew it, but I'm glad I finally came to my senses that you are the one for me. Each and every day I spend with you makes me love you even more. You are my second half Jacob and I'm so glad to be your wife and I promise I will love you forever and ever."

I felt my eyes began to water when I was finished. Jacob lifted both of our hands up and he wiped the back of his hand across my cheek. I smiled up at him.

"Jacob it is your turn now."

Jacob nodded and began to speak. "Isabella you have no clue how long I've waited to make you mine. Your amazing in every single way. Each day I see your wonderful face I think to myself: "God, she's an angel." You are my world now and I will never ever let you down. Not now not ever not even in a million years. I'm fully devoted to you, Isabella, forever and ever."

"we are going to do this a little differently. Paul where's the bracelet?" Billy shouted into the crowd.

Bracelet? If my memory serves me right I thought it was supposed to be a ring. But no materialist thing would make me more attached to Jacob.

Paul walked up to the podium and placed a little brown box in Jacob's palm. Jacob released my hands and began opening the box. He grabbed my wrist lightly and clamped on a brown piece of string around it. I examined the bracelet carefully.

"Bella, that's a Quileute version of a promise ring. But I also went out and bought you a real wedding ring." He smiled.

"Okay," I whispered.

"The rings." Billy announced.

Jacob pulled two ring out of his pocket and handed me one.

Jacob took my left hand and slide the ring on my forth finger.

"Repeat these lines after me: _With this ring I thee wed; and with all my love I do thee give."_

"With this I thee wed; and with all my love I do thee give." Jacob repeated, happily.

"Bella your turn."

I took Jake's left hand and place the ring on his forth finger. " With this ring I thee wed; and with all my love I do thee give," I said, trying my best not to cry.

"Do you, Jacob Ephraim black take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor cherish and protect her forsaking all others and holding only unto her?" Billy asked Jacob.

"I Jacob Ephraim Black , take thee Isabella Marie Swan , to be my wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you." Jacob declared.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Jacob Ephraim Black, to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honors cherish and protect her forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I Isabella Marie Swan, take the Jacob Ephraim Black to be my husband to have and told hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, and I promise my love to you," I was crying now.

We finished off our vows with an I do. Billy declared us husband and wife and then told us we could kiss.

Jacob picked me up from the ground and pressed his lips to mine. The crowd up roared in cheers and then our wedding song we both picked out began to play.

_I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground.  
I'm getting to like this feeling I've found.  
I'm getting to love  
the thought of having you around.  
And I will never let you down._

Jake placed me back down on my feet. He took my hand and towed me forward. Rice was thrown at us from all directions, but mostly from the pack. I looked over at Jacob and smiled. He was mine for ever. Once we got to the aisle way, he turned and faced me. He leaned down and touched his lips to mine once again. He pulled back and smiled brightly.

_Your friends were all well-meaning  
when they said, no one is good enough for you.  
But if they play with your emotions  
dismiss the notion  
and do what you have to do.  
Cause people don't take chances with their hearts.  
Since I've met you I am past the hardest part.  
So remember one thing  
I will never let you down._

"Bella, Que Quowle." He whispered.

I looked at him in awe. I had no idea what that meant though. Jake obviously saw the confusion on my face and he chuckled.

"It means stay with me forever."

_I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground.  
I'm getting to like this feeling I've found.  
I'm getting to love  
The thought of having you around;  
And I will never let you down._

"And I promise I will stay with you forever." I kissed him once more.

_Sometimes you feel defeated_  
_but it's OK...  
You're not the only one.  
And all the complications,  
Bad situations happen to everyone  
It doesn't matter how it ended or began.  
Sometimes the best that you can do is change your plans.  
I hope you understand that  
I will never let you down_

"You better," he laughed.

_I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground.  
I'm getting to like this feeling I've found.  
I'm getting to love  
the thought of having you around.  
And I will never let you down. (x2)_

When the song ended, Jake towed me towards the table. The table was made for the bride and groom, the best man and his family, and my bride's maids. Renee, Emily, and Leah were already seated in their spots; Quil, Embry, and Billy were seated on Jake's side of the table. Jake pulled out my chair for me and beckoned me to sit down. I smiled and then took my seat next to Renee. Jake sat down and took my hand in his.

I looked around the crowd at all our guess that arrived. Most of La push was here, Phil's mother and father were here, and Charlie's co workers. Everyone got to invite their family members and friends except for me. I couldn't invite the Cullen's because they were not allowed near The Reservation which pissed me off to no point. I don't like how the pack treated the Cullen's; they weren't even bad vampires. I was brought out of my reverie when I heard Renee tap on her champagne glass.

"I would like to propose a toast to the bride and groom." Renee said.

The crowd went silent and they focused their attention on Renee.

"Well, I just want to say I'm happy that you two tied the knot. Bella I'd never think in a million years that I'd ever hear you say "mom I want to get married". And to Jake I thank you for being there for Bella when she was depressed. I'm so pleased she chose you in the end. You are much healthier for her than anyone else and I hope you to stay together for eternity. I love you Bella and Jake. CONGRATULATIONS." Renee lifted her glass in the hair.

Once everyone was done making their toast to Jake and I went over towards the food table where our wedding cake was. The cake was a gift from Alice and the others. She brought it over to my house last week. It was nice of her and the Cullen's. The cake was looked absolutely delicious. It was a three tier cake with flower petals going around all the individual cakes. The icing was butter cream, my favorite might I add. I had no idea if it was chocolate or vanilla though.

Jake and I were perched behind the cake, ready to dig in. Everyone stood on the other side of the table with their cameras in hand. I dug my hand in the cake and grabbed a big chunk. Jake grabbed a piece bigger than mines. How does he except me to swallow that? We take turns shoving the cake in each other mouths. Jake ate his in one big gulp while I was still having trouble swallowing his giant piece. Oh and the cake was marble, also my favorite.

We cleaned ourselves up and then stepped away from the table. It was time for the first dance. I requested one of my favorite composers, Yiruma. The song was _The River Flows in You_. Jake took my hand and led me towards the dance floor. He put on hand lightly on my waist while the other one held me hand. We dance back and forth to the music. We twirled and swirled occasionally too.

"So Mrs. Black how are you liking the wedding so far?" Jake asked.

"Well, Mr. Black other than you shoving a giant piece of cake in my mouth, the weddings great." I laughed.

He leaned down and kissed me lips, "I'm glad you're having a great time. Thanks for saying yes, Bella."

When I looked up at his eyes I saw a lone tear role down his cheek. I never knew Jake could be so emotional. I lifted my hand from his shoulder and wiped the tear from his cheek. The last cords played out and then the song was over. The next song we heard playing was _You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift. Jake always says this song describes us better than any song in the world, but of course I begged to differ. The song that best described us was _I dare you to move _by Switchfoot. Too bad I didn't request that song.

Charlie came over towards us and asked if he could steal me away for a while. I danced with Charlie and the whole pack. By time I was finished, my feet were killing me. Like always Jake always guessed my mood. He took my hand towed me towards the beach. I removed those death traps off my feet and then sat down on the sand. Jake sat next to me and held me hand.

"You look very beautiful, Bella," He said sincerely.

"You do too, Jake,"

I could still hear the music that was playing back at the wedding. _Fireflies _by Owl City. It kind of matches the scenery too. The wind blew a stray piece of hair around my face. The waves crashed into each other as the breeze increased. Jake and I stared out towards the ocean with big grins on our face. Suddenly I heard a small voice come up behind me. I turned around and saw Leah running towards us. Her long black curls were bouncing around her shoulders as she ran.

"Bella, Bella! Come on it time to get ready for you honeymoon." She squealed.

She came to a stop near us. She leaned down and grabbed my hand. She pulled me to my feet and began to tow me back to the wedding. I looked behind me franticly, hoping Jake was following us. I smiled when I saw him trailing behind us. I sighed and turned back around. We passed the wedding and went straight to the truck. Leah opened the door for me and helped me climb in. I didn't notice Emily was in the car until we drove off. We passed Jake's house and began to go north towards Emily's house.

When we made it to her house, she cut the engine and got out the car. I opened my door and climbed out. I followed Leah and Emily towards the house. Emily pulled my into her room and began to remove my dress.

"Leah, go get those white sandals from my room and the brush." Emily ordered.

Emily gave me a silky white tank top and a pink, ruffled skirt. I threw on all the clothes she gave me. Leah ran down the stairs with the sandals that Emily told her to get. I placed the sandals on my feet. I groaned. They were high heel sandals too, great. Emily came behind me and started to work on my hair. She took all the pins that held my hair up. Once the next pin was released, my hair tumbled down my back. Leah handed Emily the brush. She brushed through my hair constantly.

"How does she look, Leah?" Emily asked, as she spun me in a complete circle.

"Great. Now all she needs is a little lip gloss and some eyes shadow. I'll be back." Leah smiled.

"Come on Bella let's go look in the mirror." She said.

She led me towards he tall mirror in the living room. I looked myself up and down and I was actually pleased with what I saw. The skirt was too short though and the tank top was cut too low, but overall I liked it. Leah came back into the room and started to apply lip gloss and eyes shadow.

"Perfect now let's going the plane leaves in an hour," Leah took my hand and led me out the house.

When I got outside I could feel my mouth drop open. Everyone was standing in two lines going down Emily's driveway. I saw Jake standing tall and debonair at the end of the line. He walked towards me and grabbed my hand. We turned to face each other. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up from the ground. He placed his lips to mines and we immersed ourselves in a passionate kiss. The crowd went wild with cheers and cat calls. Jake put me down and we faced the crowd.

"Ready, bells?" Jake asked.

I looked over towards him and whispered. "Always."

We burst into a run as rice began to fly at us, mostly from the pack. Once we reach the car we turned around and waved goodbyes at our Families. Jake opened the door to the Honda and helped me in. He walked around to his side and got in. He started the engine and drove out of Emily's driveway and down the road.

"I love you, Jake." I smiled.

"I love you too, Baby."

As we drove to the airport Jake and I chatted happily we chatted happily about how great the wedding looked and at stop lights we would reach over and kiss each other sweetly. He was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

We drove up in the airport parking dock and got out the car. Jake walked to the back of the car and removed the bags from the trunck. We didn't have many bags so it wasn't such a struggle for him. Not like it would be a struggle for him regardless of how much luggage we had. We walke the front desk and bought our round trip tickets. Some how Jake managed to get first class seats, even though I told him not to. He never listens to me now and days. Our flight was Flight 23. He refused to tell me where we were going which made me more antsy than usual.

"Flight 23 is no boarding at gate 16," The voice said over the PA.

Jake picked up our bags and grabebd my hand. He towed us towards the gate. A short pixie like girl with blonde hair took our tickets and beckoned us towards the plane. We went straight towards first class. To me it was a little too over the top, but Jake insisted that he make this ride as comfrontable as possible; he knew airplane rides got on my nerves. I sat down in the wide white seats and buckled up while Jake packed the luggage in the compartment over us. We were all settled in and ready to drive off, ready to start our new life together. I sat back in the seat and let my mind wander. This was the best choice i have ever made. Its not that I regret loving Edward, its just our love ran its trail. He would always have a special little place in my heart. But Jacob had the whole thing and more.

After Jacob placed our luggage in the compartment above me, he settled down next to me. I snuggled closer towards him and grabbed his warm hand and threaded my hand through his. He kissed my hair and whispered I love you in my ear. The flight attendent came over the intercom and began to run down the intructions and guidelines we needed to follow inorder to have a safe flight. I only really heard the part about buckling up while the plane was taking off. The attendent signed off with an "Enjoy your flight". Soon after, we were starting to take off.

Suddenly, I felt anxious. Anxious to start my life off as Mrs. Isabella Marie Black.

**Well...did you like it?**

**I have more chapters already done and those will be posted soon. Review Please? for now bye lovelies!**


	2. Leaving

**Author's Note: Hello, Lovelies time for another chappy. This is Chapter 2 Leaving. Bella and Jake finally arrive at their honeymoon. Mhm I wonder where they are? Well you gotta read to find out. Enjoy!**

**Part 1: Bella Black**

The ride seemed to drag on and on, but I didn't care. I was just glad that I was able to start my life off with Jake. I got a good two hours of sleep in before the flight attendant came over the intercom to announce that the plane would be landing soon. I lifted my head from Jake's shoulder and strecthed out my arms and legs. I heard a few cracks and pops as well. I looked over at Jake and saw that he was still sound asleep. I hated to have to wake him from his peaceful slumber. I sighed and began to shake his shoulders roughly and call his named.

"Jake, wake up honey." I said, but he didn't even budge.

He just continued to snore lightly.

"Jacob black, get your furry but up now," I hissed.

His eyes fluttered open slowly and a smiled played around his full lips.

"Hey, Mrs. Black you didn't have to yell." He said sleep still heavy in his voice.

I blushed, "Sorry."

"Mhm," He said. He leaned over and touched his lips to mine ethustically. I threw myself into the kiss with as much ethusaiam. He threaded his hand in my hair and pulled my face closer towards his. I moaned in his mouth as the kiss intensified. He chuckled and pulled away. I pouted.

"You shouldn't start something your not going to finish you know." I said out of breath.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish it?" He said looking me up and down, licking his lips.

My breath caught in my throat, "You are evil."

He laughed agian.

Once the plane came to a complete stop Jake and I began to unload our luggage from the compartment above our seats. Jake handed me my book bag and purse while he joggled the heavier stuff. I still had no idea where are honeymoon was and if i asked Jake he wouldn't even give me a little hint. I sighed and followed Jake down the aisle way towards the exit. He walked out of the doors and into the airport. That's when I really started to get curious.

"Jake, Where are we? And don't tell me its a surprise cause its technically not one anymore since where are already here." I said angrily.

He laughed, "We're in Califronia. Daytonia beack to be exact."

My mouth popped open with an audible pop. California? No way. I knew Jake never really had a lot of money to take me fancy places and that never bothered me. But how in the world did he find the money to travel all the way to California?

"California, Jake? You can't be serious." I exclaimd.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me, "Oh, but I am." His voice abruptly turned serious, "I know I don't have as much money as your Bloodsucker, but since your my wife I wanted to go above and beyond for you."

My heart swelled ten-fold at the devotion that saturated in his voice. He did all of this for me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his chest.

"Thank you so much, Jake. You're the most amazing person I know. I love you so much."

He leaned down and kissed my hair. "And I love you. Now let's get going before we miss our cab."

"You have cab ready for us?" I said as I lifted my head to look in his eyes.

"Of course silly."

I unwrapped my arms from around his waist and grabbed his free hand. We walked into the growing crowd, dogging and dipping around the sworm of people. We finally made our way to the towards the exit and out of the airport. I looked around to find a cab, but i didn't spot one. Suddenly, Jake tugged on my arm and started to lead me towards a white truck.

"That's our cab. Come on.

Once we were at the white cab, Jake started to load our things in the trunk while I got situated in the cab. Jake scooted in next to me momentarily.

"Where to good sir?" The dirty blond driver asked.

"1278 Brookshire Rd. off of the 1-16 freeway." He intructed.

"Can do," The cab driver smiled. He pulled off the curb and sped down the street.

I sat back and looked out the window. The houses were spectacular. Nice big and white houses that I wouldn't mind living in. I was in the middle of looking at a historical statue when I felt Jake's warm hands clamp down over my eyes.

"Jake, what in the world are you doing?" I asked bewildered.

"Shh it's a surprise. I'll uncover your eyes when we get there."

I grunted and sat back into my seat.

After about ten minutes of having my sight cut off, the cab came to a sudden stop. Jake finally uncovered my eyes. I had to blink a bit to let my eyes adjust to the bright light.

"Bella, look at where we will be staying for a couple of weeks." Jake said, pointing out the window.

I looked over at the brillant white house in front of me. It was one of those kind of houses you saw in catalogues and on tv. From here it looked like the house contained about six rooms. It had a beautiful oning at the second floor with a shade handing over it. It looked wonderful. Jake must have really went out of his way to do this for me. For us. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Jake, thank so much! it looks great." I smiled.

"Glad you like it. Now let's get going. Thanks man, here you go," Jake dugg in his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the blond male.

"Thank you."

We got out the cab and went straight towards the trunk. We pulled out our bags and then made our way towards the house. Jake pulled out a shiny gold key and placed it into the door. He twisted the door knob and pushed the door open.

"Stay right there," He ordered.

"O-okay," I stammered.

He took my book bag and purse and walked into the huge house. I stood there and waited for him to come back out to me. A a couple of seconds later he came back outside and without warning he placed his hands under my knees and lifted me up from the ground. He carried me in the house bridal style. I laughed silently.

"Welcome home baby," He said as he kissed me passioniatly.

He carried me into the house without breaking are lips. I moved my right hand from his neck and reached behind me to close the front door. I lifted my head up to look around the house for the first time. The inside looked even better. To my right was the spacey living room with all its big white furniture. Straight ahead was the kitchen. From here it looked like the counters in the kitchen were all marble. So far the house was beautiful. I turned my head to the left and saw the a long mahogany table sat horizontally towards us. The table could probably seat about twenty people. This house was beautiful so far.

"Oh, Jake the house is perfect. Would you do the honors of giving me--," I stopped mid sentence when I saw the Jacob was looking deep into my eyes. His dark eyes were etched with lust.

"How about we save that grand tour for later," He whispered.

I nodded unable to trust my voice.

He started to walk straight ahead, into the kitchen. He turned right and started to the long staircase, getting ready to take me to ecstasy.

* * *

Part 2: Jacob Black

I woke up around 4am feeling spent. Bella was lying across my chest, so I decided just to lay there until I fall back asleep. I leaned over and kissed her drenched hair. I growled silently. Sometimes i really hated being a werewolf. But Bella didn't seem to mind. Just to make sure she didn't dehydrate, I moved all the covers away from her naked body. I would get up later to turn on the air conditioner. with a content sigh, I lolled back to sleep.

I was woken up by the smell of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. I was so elated that I married a women who was so talented in more than one way, if you get what I mean. I lifted up from the king sized bed and went to go retrieve my pants from the chair in the corner. I slipped them on and made my way down the stairs. I stepped in the kitchen and saw Bella standing in front of the stove turning over the bacon. I really got excited when I saw her wearing my over sized button down shirt. I smiled and made my way towards her. She jumped when I slipped my arms around her tiny waist.

"Jake!! you scared me," She sqeauled.

I left trails of kisses up and down her neck before I said, "Sorry, honey."

"Whatever,"

Pressed myself up agianst her to let her know how much I needed her at that moment. She yelped in surprise and turned around, looking me dead in the eye. I laughed at the look on her face.

"Jake, really?" She asked in disbelief.

I nodded.

"Well, maybe later. Now if you want to eat unhand me, sir."

I chuckled and released her.

She turned around and continued making breakfast. I went to go sit down at the long mahogany table. A few seconds later, Bella walked into the dinning room--looking sexy as ever-- with a plate of food in her hands. I licked my lips as she placed the plate down in front of me. I winked at her and then dug into the delicous food. Mm, I felt like I was in heaven. Bella eyed me as I ate.

"What?" I asked, self-consiouly.

She chuckled, " Nothing,"

I rolled my eyes and dug back in my food. When I finished eating I leaned over and gave Bella a sweet kiss on the lips. "That taste great, baby."

"Not as good as me though," She purred.

I instantly went hard. I swallowed hard and then got up from the table to put my plate in the kitchen. I heard Bella laugh when I got back into the dinning room.

"Some ones excited," She said between fits of giggles.

I stuck my tongue out at her," Well, what should we engoulf ourselves into today other than sex? But I won't object if you don't want to do anything but have sex," I smirked.

She giggled, "Well, we have this massive pool in the front yard, so how about we go take a swim,"

"Sure that sounds great."

"I'll go get my bathing suit on," She squealed.

She disappeared into the kitchen and up the stairs. While Bella was upstairs changing I tried to get my massive hard on under control. I tried thinking about repulsive things I've seen in my life, but all I saw was Bella. I replayed the previous night over and over in my mind. I remembered Bella sighing my name and demanding to be held closer, and her feeling pleased when I did. I replayed the previous night in my head over and over again. She was like a song I couldn't get out of my head. I was way to distracted to hear Bella coming in the living room, so it made me jump when she said my name a little louder.

"Jake! what are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Uh?" I said as I looked up at her. When I looked at her my whole mouth dropped open.

"So do you like it?" She asked.

I looked her up and down. My arousel pretruded painfully agianst my shorts. A bikini? Wow. Bella had on a light purple bathing suit. The bottom half barely covered her creamy thighs and the top half barely covered her breast. Oh, my god I'm never going to get rid of this hard on.

Bella smiled at me awkwardly, "Well, say something already."

"Um...you look very sexy!!" I smirked.

She squealed and ran towards me. She jumped in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was driving me crazy.

"Oh," She gasped.

She looked down at my shorts and a wicked smile spread agianst her face.

"Bella, don't even think about it." I warned her.

She sighed and got off my lap. "Well, don't just sit there. lets go."

I got up from the table and followed her out the front door. I was deathly afraid to remove my shorts due to the fact that I never got rid of my boner. I just shrugged and pulled my kakhi pants off. I looked down at boner and sighed. This will never go away if Bella doesn't give in. Will I was busy worrying about my male problems, Bella had already started to relax in the water.

"Jake, you seem so distant. Get in the water, silly. It will help you out alot." She giggled and blushed.

I rolled my eyes and then took off into the water. She laughed as I splashed her in her face. I swam over towards her and grabbed her waist.

"So, how about we play a little game."

She shrugged, "Sure. What did you have in mind. Marco polo?"

I huffed, "No, how about....try to find the werewolf."

I dipped into the water and burst out of my skin. My wolf form took up half the pool. I went deeper into the water until my paws touched the floor. I could feel Bella moving around the pool trying to look for me.

"Jakey, where are you?" She called.

Hmm, Jakey I could get use to that. I kept moving around the pool, trying to dodge Bella. She was getting pretty close to finding me and I couldn't let the happen. This game was getting pretty intresting.

"Okay Jake I know your stilll in the water. Now bring your furry butt here," She demanded.

She turned her back for a split second and when she did, I moved behind her and licked her from her neck to her back. She gasped and turned around. She tried to swat me out the way, but I dodged it neatly. I let out a barking laugh while she just grimaced. It seems as though I won the game. I sunk back into the water and transfromed back. I came back up to the surface, grabbed bella, and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Did you miss me?" I said in her ear.

"No you just scared the hell out of me," She gasped, "Oh...Jake...Can't...Breath,"

I lossened my arms quickly. "Sorry, honey."

She pressed the length of her body to mines. I could feel the heat seeping through her core.

"Now, that we had our little swim for the day, how about we go take care of your little problem." She said seductivily.

"I thought you would never ask."

I picked her up- bridal style- and carried her out the water and into the house. We never did make it to the bedroom though.

* * *

Part 3: Bella Black

I wasn't aware of what time it was when I woke up again, but the dim light from the windows indicated that it was close to night time. I lifted up from the couch and sat up right. I rubbed my eyes a little to get them to adjust.

"Hey, sleepyhead." I heard a husky voice say.

I smiled. "Hey."

"Glad your up. I ordered some pizzas since I can't cook real food like you can." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Thanks, sweetie." I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a slice out of the box on the counter and took a large bit.

"Well, well looks like somebody was hungry." Jake teased.

I nodded and continued to munch on the still warm pizza. I had two more slices after I finished my first one. It tasted so good going into my empty stomach. Jake and I must have really worked up and appeitie. Jake eyed me suspicously when he saw me go for my forth slice.

"Er, Bella are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm great baby." I said with my mouth full of pizza.

He rolled his eyes slowly. "Okay. Whatever you say my dear."

I was starting to worry myself. I was already on my fifth slice and I wasn't feeling full at all. Well, we did work up quite a sweat last night. Once I was finished eating all eight slices of my pizza I dragged Jake up stairs towards our room so we could pick up where we left. We sat on the king sized bed for a while and just talked for what seemed like hours. And then the next thing I knew, Jake and I were a tangled mess of limbs. His hands threaded through my hair as he pulled me closer to his scorching heat. I lifted myself up so that I was now on top of him. This had to be the best honeymoon in the world. He world me over so that he was hovering over now. He left trails of kissed up and down my neck before he touched his lips to mine agian.

Im pretty sure we worked up an appeitie tonight.

Jake and I slept through the whole night after we made love yet agian. I turned over and looked out the window. It was dark and gloomy outside. The wind was blowing loudly agianst the window make a wipping noise. I never like thunder storms as a kid and I guess that never changed. I'd always run to my mom for shelter, but she wasn't here. And niether was Jake. I lifted up from the bed and made my way down stairs. I was glad I had on Jake's t shirt. There wasn't any sign that Jake was home and that really worried me. Where could he be?

"Jake?" I started to call. "Jacob? where are you?

I looked in the dinning room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, but still no sign of Jake. I checked outside too. While I was outside, I looked up at the dark skies and saw that it looked liked a storm was approaching. Where ever Jake is now, I hope he realizes there is a storm nearing. The wind blew up agianst my bare legs causing me to shiver. I wrapped my arms around my body and walked back into the house. I made my way back to our room upstairs, so that I could try texting him or calling. I found my phone in the back pocket of my jeans and started dialing Jake's number, hoping feverently that he would answer.

I guess luck wasn't on my side today, his phone went straight to the voice mail. I tried a few more times, but I still got the same result. I checked out the window again to see how much the storm had progressed. It was rainning cats and dogs and the wind was ramming up against the side of the house like an angry bull. It only made me worry more to think about if he Jacob was caught up in all of this. Suddenly, tears started to collect in my eyes. Prickling them in the wierdest way.

I plopped down on the bed and curled up in a ball while I sobbed quietly; the tears flowed swiftly now. I really hope Jake is somewhere safe from the storm. It would break my heart- no kill it- if anything happend to him. He's my everything. I buried my face in the pillow as another sob racked through my body. My sobs got so bad that I felt a churning in the middle of my stomach. Please god let him be okay, was my last thought before I drifted off.

* * *

Part 4: Jacob Black

I was pretty sure Bella was on the verge of a panic attack by now and I couldn't do anything about it. The storm was picking up outside and it was getting pretty bad. I picked a perfect time to go groccery shopping. I guess everyone knew about the storm approaching because the store was jammed pack with people filling up on grocceries. I guess they heard about the storm ahead of time. I felt so stupid. Damn, I should have looked at the weather before I picked to come to California. I was standing in the back of the line like an idiot. I had no clue what I supposed to do at this moment. Drop the grocceries in run maybe? No, I wouldn't be able to make it to Bella fast enough. Maybe I could drop the grocceries, run out the store and phase? Oh yeah there's a brillant idea. But I had to think what was more important. My appearance or my wife. My wife.

With a gusty sigh, I placed the food I had picked out on the conver belt and bolted towards the door. My whole body was shaking from head to toe. The fire ran through my bones as I felt my whole being shift. I heard screams behind me as they saw me burst out of my own skin. But I couldn't really bring myself to care. I took a short cut behind the store to avoid the oggling bystanders. I finally reached the neighborhood Bella and I were staying in and I couldn't be more happier. I slowed my run down to a trot, but when I heard a loud crack of thunder roll into the sky I took off for the house. Once I was at the door I phashed back into my human form. I riped my outfit when I phased so I just walked into the house, butt naked.

I shot through the kitchen and up the strairs like a bullet. I walked into our bedroom and saw Bella curled up on the bed, tears running down her cheeks. I groaned silently and walked over towards Bella. I kneeled down beside her and wiped away her tears away from her cheek. She looked so pale that I had to double check to see if she was still breathing. Luckliy she was. I guess she was just a little worried.

"Bella, honey, please wake up. I didn't mean to leave you like that, but we needed some food. I'm so sorry. I love you." I cried franticly.

Her eyes slowly started to rise up. I sliently thanked the gods that she was okay. I moved to the other side of the bed so I could comfront her. I wrapped my arms around her shaking body and pulled her close to me. She instantly stopped shaking once she was in my arms. She turned her body so that she was facing me. A weak smiled spread across her pale lips.

"Hey," She whispered hoarsly.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry I wasn't here with you. I tried to call, but my phone wouldn't work because of the storm. And I-" She placed her finger over my mouth, stopping me mid sentence.

She chuckled weakly, "Its okay, Jake,"

"No its not I should have checked the weather or took you with me so I wouldn't worry so much. I'm so sorry." I said sadly.

I laid my head down on her chest while she ran her hands through my hair. I couldn't believe _she _was the one comfronting _me_. She never siezed to amaze me. I'm just glad she's not mad or upset at me.

"Does that mean we have to leave soon?" She asked.

I nodded agianst her chest. "But we can't leave until the storm passes. Which will be in another day or so. So, lets get packing soon."

"Alright," she sighed. She moved from under me and stumbled out the bed. I caught her before she feel.

"Be careful, sweetie." I said in her ear.

she straightened up her stance and turned for the stairs. I plooped back down on the bed and put my head in my hands. I still felt so stupid. I just hope she doesn't ignore me for the rest of our time here. I sighed internally. I would have to make this up later on in our marriage. Hope nothing gets in the way next time around.

For the rest of the night, Bella and I stayed clear of the windows and doors. We sat, cuddled up, on the bedroom floor eating popcorn and watching old sitcoms. I forgot how funny _Two an a half men_ was. Bella's tiny body shook everytime a funny parts appeared. Bella started to dose off around three, so I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I covered her body up tightly and then left the room. I wasn't tired so, I just sat down on the couch and stared outside, waiting for this storm to pass. I had to get her out of here before anything bad happens.

Our plane was scheduled to leave in an hour or so. Bella and I were already packed and ready to go, so all we had to do was just wait for our cab to arrive. I was getting ready to bring down the last few bags when I heard a honk outside.

"Jacob, the cab's here!" I heard Bella call from down stairs.

"Coming," I yelled back.

I dashed down the stairs and out of the kitchen. Bella was standing by the door with her purse and bookbag in hand. Once I got to the door I leaned down and gave Bella a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Let's go," I smiled.

She smiled back and walked out the door, towards the cab.

I placed our things in the trunck while Bella got situated in the cab. I closed the trunck and climbed in the cab with Bella.

"Daytonia Beach airport," I told the cab driver.

"Can do, Jake,"

Bella leaned over towards me and began to whisper in my ear, "How do you know him?"

I chuckled, "My dad's friend knows him. His son owns the house back there. He just let us use it for a couple of weeks or days depending on how you count it."

"But didn't you have to pay a lot for the house? I mean it does look a little pricey."

I shook my head, "Of course I had to pay a lot, but I got it for a discount and because my dad is good friends with his dad."

"How much did you pay, Jake?"

I sighed, knowing she wasn't going to give this up. "$300 for two weeks."

Her little mouth popped open with an audible pop. "$300? Are you insane?"

"No, I'm in love." I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "And I'll spend any amount of money on you."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Your the best, Jake."

I kissed her lips, "I know."

The cab suddenly came to a stop so that indicated that we were finally at the airport. I thanked the cab driver quickly and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her out the car. I pulled her towards the trunck so we could grab out luggage. She got her purse and book bag as usaual while I grabbed the more hefty stuff. Bella closed the trunck and then we were off. I gave the tickets to the dark haired dude behind the counter and then marched off to gate twenty-seven. We sat down on a bench near the gate and waited for it to open so we could finally go to saftey.

I still couldn't help but to feel stupid and irresponisble for not looking at the weather before I opened my big mouth to Billy about wanting to take Bella to California. I sighed internally. I hope Charlie doesn't question me about this or I'm screwed. A couple of mintues later, I heard the attendant come over the intercom and announce that gate twenty-seven was boarding.

"That's us. Let's go." I grabbed Bella's hand and towed her towards the gate.

There was a faired haired girl there,with a big smiled plastered on her face, ready to take our ticket. She smiled at us both and beckoned us in. Bella and I walked down the aisle way, looking for a seat that suite us both. Since there wasn't many people boarding this flight we were free to seat where we wanted. We found two window seats luckily. I packed everything in the compartment above us and got situated next to Bella.

"So, are you ready to go?" I asked her.

She was a little hestant to answer. So, I looked over at her to see her expression.

"I mean I know its a little too early to be leaving and I'm really, really sorry that I wasn't there," I apologized for like the hundredth time.

"No, Jake, its fine you didn't know,"

I was angry now, but not at her, me. "That doesn't excuse the fact that I could have atleast looked at the weather before we even arrived. So, that shows how irresponsible I was being. I'm so sorry."

"Jacob Black, if you don't stop groveling I'll kill you. How many times am I going to have to tell you that I'm not mad. It was a _mistake _for crying out loud. So, please shut up or your really going to make me mad," She hissed.

I'd never seen Bella this mad before. It acutally turned me on. And then I realized there was really nothing to worry about after all. I mean of course I still feel stupid for not double checking, but I guess I'll just have to stop lingering in the past and move on with the future. God, I'm such an idiot sometimes. I was so busy arguging with myself that I didn't notice the plane was taking off. I quickly buckled my seat belt and laid my head back on the seat. I grabbed Bella's hand and threaded my fingers through hers. I really was a lucky guy.

I guess I dosed off because the next thing I heard was Bella's sweet voice coaxing me awake.

"Jake, wake up. We're here."

I yawned and strecthed my arms and legs out. "Okay, let's go."

I got up from my seat and started to retrieve the bags from the compartment. We grabbed all the bags and then made our way out the plane. I didn't do much preperation on the ride back home though, so I guess I had to do it all now. I hated to have to wake Charlie up at 4 am. He would now somthings up now.

"Hey, Bella you think your day would shot me if I told him about the incident that occured two days ago, do you think he would shot me?"

She rolled her doe eyes at me, "No, Jacob he won't"

I sighed, relieved. "Good. I value my life too much right now."

She smiled brightly up at me.

"Well, let's go find my car. I think it's still in the parking dock." I grabbed her hand and towed her out the door and to the parking dock.

I spotted my red car in the second lane went straight towards it. I pulled my keys out my back pocket and opened the car doors. I took all the bags and packed them in the back seat while Bella got seated in the car. I closed the back door and got in on my side. I started the car and then backed out the parking dock. I made my way slowly down the dark rode.

Bella was looking out the window as we passed by houses and woods. I wonder what she was thinking about. I took my eyes off the rode for a split second to look over at expression.

"Bells, what's buggin you, babe?" I said as I grabbed her hand in mine.

"Oh, nothing." She said a little too quickly.

"Bells, stop lying to me. You're a bad lier."

She laughed and sighed. "I really wish we could have spend a little more time on our honeymoon. I love having some alone time with you."

"Me too, but I had to get you out of there. That storm was pretty serious."

"I know, I know. I just wish we could do it agian soon, maybe."

I leaned over and kissed her cheek quickly, "Of course we will. I'll make sure of it. So, do you want to stay at Charlie's tonight so you can explain things to him in the morning?"

She just simply nodded.

For the ride we stayed silent. And it was uncomfrontable silence either. Omce I was at Charlie's house I parked my car in the drive way. I got out the car and went straight to the back seat. I handed her her the lighter stuff while I handled the heavier things. I followed her to the door way and watched her open the door slowly as possible. The house was competely dark, so Charlie must have taken off. We stumbled in the darkness and up the stairs. She turned right towards her old room and opened the door. She tip toed in and set her things on her bed. I placed her bag near her door.

"So...I'll call you tomorrow then." I took two strides and closed the distance between us. I leaned down and kissed her lips good bye.

"Alright," She finally said.

I left her room and closed the door lightly behind me. I sped down the stairs quietly and out the door. I raced in my car and started to speed down the highway. Looks like Bella and I both have some explaining to do in the morning.

**Well...... How did you like it? Please review. Bye lovelies!!**


	3. An unforseen moment

**Here's the next Chappy....This one will really blow your socks off!!!! ENJOY lovelies!!!**

Part 1: Bella Black

It felt like days since I had a good night sleep. All I could remember was Jake kissing me good bye. I looked over at my clock and it was 5 o'clock in the morning. Before I could drift back off to sleep, a sudden Pain burst in my stomach. I squeezed my torso and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and was violently sick. I couldn't remember the last time I ate, because the vomit was clear as water. But it tasted horribly. I finally got up from the toilet. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went back to bed and lay down. I finally decided to call Jacob, knowing he would probably be sleep.

I dialed Jake's number, my fingers shaking. To my surprise the phone only rang twice before Jake's husky voice spoke.

"Hello?" Jake said, Sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Hey." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Baby is everything okay? And are you crying?" Jake asked his voice becoming more coherent.

"No I'm not okay. And yes I'm crying. Please can you come over I miss you so much." I told him. And I wasn't lying. I need him to keep me together.

"I'll be there before you can spell werewolf 50 times." Jake said. His throaty laugh made me smile.

"Bye. Love you," I told him. I hung up the phone and lay back down.

I curled up in a ball trying to cool down. It was so hot, and when Jacob comes over I'm going to be even hotter. But I didn't care. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. But my stomach had other ideas. I got up and ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. This time it had a little color to it. I heard my window creak open. Jake probably thought I was sleep. I heard him call my name when he realized I wasn't in bed.

"Bella, bells?" I wish I could answer him.

I stopped vomiting finally and answered him. "Jake I'm in here" I whispered.

I heard his loud footsteps approach. He gasped when he saw me over the toilet. "Bella honeys are you okay sweetie?" He asked franticly. He picked me up from the floor and held me in his arms. I was sure I was done vomiting so I lay on his shoulder.

"Sorry i woke you. I was just really sick, but I feel better. Thanks for coming over." I said smiling a sly smile.

"Bella you're my wife. I'll do anything for you. Where is Charlie?" Jake asked curiously.

"He's at the station." I answered him.

"Oh okay. Well if you're feeling better maybe we can go down to la push and go cliffs diving." He said hopeful.

"I'd love too but I need some rest I'm tired. And it's hot."

He gently slid me off his lap and sat me on the toilet.

Just like this morning my stomach started to churn and I started to gag. I hopped off the toilet seat and opened the toilet and threw up. Jake held my hair and whipped the sweat from my forehead. When I was finished I cleaned my mouth out. I took Jake's hand and lead him out the bathroom and into my room. He sat in my rocking chair and looked out into the misty sky.

"Hey Jake I'm going to go take a quick shower and then we can go down to Billy's right?" I asked as I got my toiletries.

"Sure, sure,"

I left the room and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and removed my old clothes and got in. The hot water didn't help much with how I was feeling but it did calm me down. I promised Jake I would take a quick shower but the hot water was calming I had to stay in the shower a couple of minutes.

After I was calm enough to get out I turned off the water and stepped out. I wrapped myself in my towel and dried my wet hair. Before I got out the bathroom I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out thoroughly making sure the bad stench was out. When I was done I left the bathroom and headed for my room. When I entered I didn't see Jake sitting in my chair looking out the window. He must be downstairs, I thought.

When I was all dried up I put on my blue jeans and my flannel shirt over my tank top. I took my brush and ran it through my hair and then I put it up into a neat ponytail. I grabbed my Jacket and my cell phone and walked out the room.

When I came in the living room I saw Jake sprawled out on the couch with his feet dangling off the end. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder and it surprised me that he didn't flinch or jump like I did. He smiled and at me and then got off the couch. I went in the kitchen and grabbed my truck keys off the counter and walked back over to where Jake was standing.

"Let's go," I said

Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. His eyes were smoldering into mine.

"Where are you going? You're not driving in your condition," he said firmly

I sighed, "I'm fine, Jake,"

He snorted, "Don't be ridiculous, Bella your practically handicap. Now give me the keys,"

I really didn't feel like fighting with Jake today so I handed him the keys. He took my hand and led me outside into the misty rain. We climbed in my truck and buckled up. Jake started the engine and it roared to life. He drove out of the driveway and down the road.

We sat in silence for the duration of the ride. Jake occasionally asked if I was okay but nothing more. We made it to la push and hour later. We drove into Billy's driveway. Jake cut the engine and got out. He walked around the truck to my door. He opened it and helped me out.

We walked up to his house and opened the door and stepped in.

"Dad, Are you here?" Jake shouted.

I heard Billy's throaty laugh, "Where else can I go?"

Jake smiled and walked into the kitchen. Billy was still in his bathrobe at the table eating cold cereal. I waved and smiled at him.

"Hey there Bells,"

"Hey Billy,"

"Well, dad Bella's not feeling good so she'll be upstairs in my room taking a nap," Jake informed him.

"Sure, sure, Feel better Bella,"

I nodded and followed Jake up the stairs. We walked down his long hallway and into his room. I took off my shoes and my Jacket and lay on his bed. I really was tired.

"Hey I'm going over Emily's for awhile while you're sleeping I'll be back soon Promise." He smiled

He walked over towards me and kissed my lips. I'm sure he didn't intend for the kiss to last long but I had other ideas. I lifted up from the bed and threw my arms around his neck and pulled him tighter towards me. He tried to loosen my arms but he couldn't. He grabbed my waist and pulled. I was detached. He looked at me and smiled then laughed. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

I lay back down on the pillow and tried to catch my breath. It was like every time Jake kissed me or was near me an electric shock went through me. This never happened before, but after our honeymoon my whole body was a live wire.

When I tried to stop thinking about Jake I just kept getting images of our previous honeymoon that was cut short because of a tornado that was coming by.

I sighed and rolled on my side. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I quickly got it out and checked it. It was a text message from Alice again. I wonder what news she has for me now. I opened the message and it read:

_Hey, Bella_

_It's me Alice. Well, I just wanted to say sorry for your honeymoon. I know you wish it lasted longer. Well, that's not the only news I have for you._

_Brace yourself because this is some really shocking news for you and Jake. So don't be worried okay?_

_Well, Bella your….PREGNANT._

_Congrats, bye._

When I saw the last word my body went into a frozen state. My mind went blank. I couldn't believe what Alice was saying and I usually believe when she tells me shocking news, but this…this is unbelievable. I wasn't showing and I didn't feel pregnant. The word hurt just thinking it. I know I've been sick for awhile, but it wasn't long enough to call me pregnant. I wanted to text her back and ask how, but my fingers couldn't move. I forced my mind to snap out of it, but I couldn't. This was news that was more than just big it was huge. How could this happen? I knew the answer it was just impossible to think Jake could get me pregnant in only a week.

When I thought of Jake a shock went right through my body. I tried to stop the shock but it got stronger. I squeezed my mid section tightly and tried to move the image from my head. After the shock was gone I could compose myself again.

I thought about this logically for a second. If I _was _pregnant wouldn't I be showing by now? Well maybe not because it takes the average woman about five freaking months to show fully. Alice told me I was pregnant today and Jake and I have only been on our honeymoon for a week. I decided to make sure it was true and how this happened so I opened up a new texting page and begin to type.

_Hey, Alice _

_I got your text and I'm a little skeptical about the whole pregnant thing so just text me back and tell me how this happened._

_Thanks, Bella._

I pushed the send button and shut my phone. I sat it on the bed and lay back down. I automatically moved my hands to my stomach. I didn't feel anything, but my stomach was blazing hot. I felt around my arm and my neck and I was cold not hot. How weird. Suddenly I heard muffled vibrates on the bed. I snapped my phone open and checked the message. It read:

_Well, Bella you should know how it happened. But you're not showing because I told you ahead of time. You're only a week pregnant and soon you'll start to show._

_You might want to tell Jacob about this cause maybe he can help. I can't tell you how it's possible for a werewolf to get you pregnant because I don't know that much about them. So sorry I can't help you any further._

_Bye, Alice._

Once again I shut my phone shut and laid it down on the bed. At that same moment the door creaked open. Jake walked through the door with his hair dripping wet. He had a wide smile on his face when he saw me he smiled a bright smile and walked over towards me. He took my hand and moved me closer to his chest and hugged me tightly. He kissed my hair and then my neck and finally my lips. He continued to kiss me passionately. I wonder what was going on in his mind right now. His hands slid down my back and moved up and down.

I tried to pull away and look at his face but his strong arms stayed around me. Jake noticed what I was trying to do and he pulled away.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked.

I was silent for a second before I began to speak, "I- I have to tell you something so don't get mad okay?"

"I won't get mad at anything you say,"

I took a deep breath before I spoke, "I think I'm…Pregnant."

Jake freed my waist and plopped on his bed. He put his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and tried to pull his arms away from his head, but he was too strong for me.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would make you mad," I moved off the bed and went to go stand in the corner.

"I'm not mad. I'm- I'm shocked. How do you know this?" He moaned

"Well, I've been throwing up and I've been moody and I've been tired. It all falls into place."

He sighed and walked over towards me. He held out his hand and I took it gratefully. He hugged me tightly against his chest and kissed my hair.

"Maybe we can talk to somebody about how this happened," I suggested

"But who would know how a werewolf could get you pregnant?"

I snorted, "Maybe Emily would know. She's been around them longer than I have,"

He sighed, "Maybe, so."

"Let's go visit her and see,"

He nodded.

I maneuvered out of Jake's arms and went to go put on my shoes. I grabbed my car keys and this time I gave them to Jake. He smiled and took my hand and led me out the room and down the hallway to the stairs. When I looked around in the living room Bill wasn't there. I looked up at Jake with curiosity. He just shook his head and proceeded out the door. We got in the truck and Jake started the engine. We pulled out into the street and drove away.

Jake was silent and his face pulled down in the corners. I reached over and touched his cheek, but the frown remained there. I removed my hand and put it in my lap.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you. I'm just trying to figure out how this happened."

"Well, Jake we did have a honeymoon." I reminded him.

"Oh. Well, maybe it was my fault."

"It's no one's fault. We can just ask Emily about this okay?"

"Yeah,"

We pulled up in Emily's driveway soon after. Jake cut the engine and got out the car. I opened my door and climbed out too. We walked up to her door and knocked three times before someone answered. Jared opened the door and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Hey love birds what's going on?" Jared teased

"Is Emily home?" Jake asked.

"Yeah she's in the living room. Come on in,"

We walked in the door and stepped in her bright living room. Emily was on the couch with Sam, holding his hand. Jared went to go sit back down on the floor and watch television. Emily got up and walked over to us. She gave Jake and me a hug and smiled.

"Emily We need some help on something very important," Jake said as he looked down at the floor.

"Sure, just tell me what's happening,"

"Bella recently found out that she's…Pregnant," Jake's voice broke when he said the last word.

Sam and Jared's mouth popped open. Emily smiled widely at us. I felt my face flush a delicate pink and I saw Jake's Hands start to shake so I put my hand in his to calm him down. Surprisingly he calmed down at my touch.

"Aw that is terrific, Jake. Bella How far a long are you?"

"Well, I found out today so I'm guessing six days,"

Emily smiled, "How did you figure it out so quickly? You're not even showing yet,"

"I've been sick for awhile and I'm very moody and sleepy, so I'm pretty sure that's what it is," I explained.

"Well, that's wonderful. So what do you guys need help with?"

Jake sighed, "How could I get her pregnant? I'm a damn werewolf it's not possible,"

"Actually it is. See Jake you have a werewolf gene and a human gene. So basically you have the ability to father children."

"But, I thought my werewolf gene was more powerful than my human gene?"

"Well, if that were the case you'd still be in your wolf form by now. Your human gene is actually stronger than your werewolf gene. You may change your shape, but not your male organs,"

He nodded in understanding.

Suddenly a sharp pain went through my stomach. I let go of Jake's hand and ran to the bathroom. I lifted the toilet seat and threw up. Jake and Emily stormed in the bathroom and helped me. Jake held my hair while Emily cleaned the sweat from my forehead. I threw up once more. When I was finished I lifted up.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Emily asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm just fine. Um…do you have any toothpaste?" I chuckled.

She reached in her cupboard over the sink and pulled out a tube of toothpaste and handed to me. I squeezed the toothpaste on my finger and scrubbed my teeth and tongue and then spit. I repeated this several more times. I wiped my hands and mouth with the towel Emily gave me. I took a deep breath and went out the bathroom. Jake was standing in the hallway looking down at the floor. I touched his arm and his head snapped up.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked. His tone was dead and blank.

"I'm fine. Just a little sick,"

He took my hand and we went back into the living room and sat on the couch. We sat hand in hand like Sam and Emily did. I was getting really tired so I laid my head on Jake's wide shoulder. Conversations were still going on in the living room.

I let my eyes slid shut and everything started to feel dream like.

"What is this baby going to do to Bella? I can tell it's not human," Jake said in a husky voice.

"The baby _is_ human just not fully human. The baby will have your wolf genes as it grows. I took the liberty and did some research on this kind of issue and it says the moms usually survive it.

"The baby will most likely only take a few months to develop. So the baby should be born in about two or three months depending on whether it might become a werewolf in the future or not. But the side effects are that Bella's stomach will get very hot and she will have an increase and what she eats.

"After the baby is born it won't take long for it to grow. In a few weeks the baby will develop into a toddler and then in about 5 years he or she will grow into a grown up like you, Jake" Emily explained

The room was silent after Emily Spoke. It didn't sound like she would go on so I went deeper in my sleep.

Part 3: Jacob Black

I took Bella home around ten o'clock. She was so deep in her sleep she didn't even flinch when I carried her to the car or to Billy's house. I laid her in my bed and let her sleep.

Out of curiosity I placed my hand on her stomach. Just like Emily had predicted her stomach was burning hot. It was just like my skin. I removed my hand from her stomach and left the room.

I walked down the hallway into the living room. Billy was sitting on the couch when I got in the living room. He was flipping through the channels on our crappy television.

"Hey, Jake," Billy greeted me.

"Hey dad,"

"Sam needs you to run patrol with him, Embry, and Quil. Sam has some news for you."

"Okay see ya,"

I walked out the door and shut it behind me. I removed my pants and tied them to my waist. I phased and then ran into the neck of the woods. I could tell I was close to them because I could hear their thoughts. When I got closer Quil greeted me.

'_Hey Jake,' Quil said._

'_Hey guys, what's going on,' I asked_

_Everyone was silent when I asked._

'_Guys, what's going on?' I asked firmly_

_Sam sighed. 'Something came up with…Cullen.'_

'_Like what?'_

'_Seth was running through the forest yesterday night and he was in the woods when he heard Alice and Carlisle talking about Edward is planning to come after Bella. Obviously the one who can see the future told Edward that Bella was pregnant. So he's planning to come after her and kill the baby and take her back.'_

_I skidded to a halt. How did Alice find out that Bella was pregnant? Well, she could see the future. But why would Cullen come after Bella when he already knows she's with me? How does he even know where she is?_

'_Well, Jake he's in Alaska now so we don't exactly know if he knows where she is. But I'm sure he'll find her.' Sam told me_

'_Well Cullen has to be stopped before he gets close to her, right?' Embry interrupted. _

'_Yeah but we have to figure out a way to stop Cullen without violence. We don't want to break the treaty, Jake'_

'_Treaty or no treaty he's still not getting close to Bella. We have to kill him before he gets to her,' I was furious now_

'_Jake, calm down. We are going to settle this in a reasonable way,'_

'_But we don't have that much information to know what Cullen is really doing. Maybe Alice and Carlisle could give us some info?' Quil suggested._

'_Let's not go in their territory, okay? Let's just keep running patrol until we surround Cullen. Got it,'_

Stay away from The Cullen's until they start something? I really didn't think I could carry out Sam's request. I swear if Cullen comes through here he's mine. I don't care if Sam tells me not to.

'_Listen Jake, we don't want to break the treaty it would go against everything we stand for. Just make sure Bella's okay,' Sam said._

'_Yeah whatever,'_

'_Go home, Jake. Be with your wife and kid,' Sam snickered and so did the rest of the pack._

I snarled loudly.

Embry snorted, '_Lighten up, Jake. Just a little baby humor,'_

'_Bye guys,' I said dully._

I ran as fast as I could to get away from their laughs and jokes. I tried to focus on keeping my promise to Sam even though it seemed impossible to follow. I just had to think about Bella the…_baby_. I still couldn't believe I was becoming a father. Everything was happening so fast. It felt like my world was spiraling out of control. I just wanted to slow down a bit. My thoughts got so bad that I had to stop running and lay down. I laid my head down on the grass and let my eyes slid shut.

Many thoughts ran through my mind at once. First I didn't know if I could follow Sam's orders. Bella is the most important person in my life and I couldn't afford to lose her…or her baby. Then Bella has a baby on the way and I didn't know what the kid was capable of so I wouldn't know if the kid was dangerous like…like me.

In times like this I just wish that I can escape from the world and my surroundings. Just run free and let my worries roll of my shoulders. But the worst part is I knew I couldn't do that. I had to protect Bella, protect La push and everyone in it, and worry about a kid on the way. I was always told that kids were supposed to bring _happiness and meaning_ in your life. Well, when you're a werewolf nothing has meaning or happiness.

I finally found the strength to get up from the ground. I burst into a run. The thoughts started to fade away when I didn't go in the direction of Billy's house. I kept running east to Hoquiam and didn't stop or look back. I didn't hear any voices in my head so I knew I was far away. I didn't want to turn back because it felt good to run away from my life for once.

I ran for several hours before I was completely calmed. It was already dark outside and the wind was already picking up. I turned around and headed back to Billy's. I reached the neck of the woods and then phased back and slipped on my pants. I ran up to the door and opened it.

When I walked in Billy was sitting on the couch watching some old sitcom. Bella wasn't down stairs which surprised me. I walked over to Billy and began to speak.

"Dad, where's Bella?" I asked.

"In your room, though I'm not sure if she's asleep, but she's in there. You might want to make sure she's okay too. She was pretty upset when you didn't make it home earlier," Billy mentioned.

"I'll go see her. Night, dad,"

He sighed, "Jake wait. Where were you tonight anyway?"

"I was running. I needed to get away…no I _had_ to get away," I responded.

"Okay, Jake just go see Bella,"

He turned back to the television and I headed down the hall and into my cramped room. I made it up the stairs and into my cramped room. Bella was sitting upright on the bed looking out into the dark skies. I closed the door behind me and looked it. I began to speak but my voice was below a whisper.

"Um… Bella?" I whispered.

Her head snapped up and she looked at me with pained eyes. Her eyes were blood shot red and around her eyes were puffy. I instantly felt regret for my little joy run today. I walked over towards her and put my arm around her shoulders and she laid her head down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be out so long, please forgive me, Bells, "I pleaded.

She just nodded in my shoulder.

"So is the…the baby okay" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Bella, please talk to me,"

She sighed and began to speak, "When I into the living room to see if you were back me and Billy started talking about the baby. He told me that you weren't ready and that you couldn't handle the responsibility,"

I took both my hands and placed them on either side of Bella's face and looked directly in her brown eyes and began to speak, "I may be a little shocked about the situation but that doesn't mean I won't be responsible and take care of you or _our_ kid-It felt wired to say our kid-and I promise I won't ever let you down,"

A wide smile spread across her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So you're not mad that I'm pregnant?" she asked

I was appalled, "Why would I be mad? I mean it's not even your fault,"

"I don't know I just can't help but feel like it's my fault,"

I laughed, "Silly, Bella."

She pulled away and looked me in my eyes, "Are you ready for this?"

I bit down on my bottom lip when she asked me.

"Well, are you, Jake? You can always tell me the truth,"

"I don't know if you want to hear my answer," I whispered.

"It doesn't matter just tell me," She said quickly.

I sighed heavily, "A little," I admitted.

A smile broke across her face, "I'm scared too. I have no idea how to take care of a baby. I mean I don't even know what it's like being pregnant,"

"Don't worry, Bells I'll be here to make sure you're alright," I hugged her close to me and kissed her hair.

"Thanks,"

I pulled away from her and scanned her face. She had bags under her eyes and her face was ashen pale. I could tell she was tired.

"Bella, you need some sleep," I mentioned.

She pouted, "I've been sleep all day. I just want to stay up with you,"

"No, Bells you should get some sleep. I'll still be here in the morning," I smiled.

"Fine, but where am I going to sleep?"

I thought about that for a moment, "Well, I can take you back to Charlie's if you want?"

"Yeah I want to go home. As long as you promise to stay over,"

"Sure, sure,"

Bella got off the bag and went out the room and down the stairs and I followed. We waved by to Billy and told him we'll be back in the morning. We walked out to the truck and hoped in. Bella looked to sleepy to drive so I took over the wheel and she didn't even complain. I started her truck and gunned it down the street. I kept my arm around Bella's waist so she would be warm. She laid her head on my chest and her arm on my shoulder.

We quickly made it to forks. We pulled in Charlie's driveway. I cut the engine and untwined Bella from my body. Before I could get out the car Bella grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait, Jake," she said.

"What is it honey,"

"How are we going to tell Charlie?" she wondered.

"You want to tell him now?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah,"

I sighed, "Whatever you want,"

We got out the car and walked up to the front porch. Bella reached under the eave and removed a shiny object, her key. She unlocked the door and opened it wide and we both walked in. She shut the door behind us and locked it.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's us,"

"Is Jake with you?" He asked.

"Hey Charlie," I greeted him.

We walked in the kitchen and saw that he was putting something in the microwave. It looked like he was trying to heat a can of spaghetti sauce. I laughed at his mistake. Next to me, I heard Bella gasp.

"Charlie! You're not supposed to put the can in the microwave. Remember, cans are not microwaveable," she explained.

Charlie grimaced, "Well, you know I can't cook,"

She sighed and a pained expression crossed her face, "Dad, Um…Jake and I have some news to tell you,"

Charlie stopped what he was doing and spun around to look at us, "Okay what it is?"

"Dad, please don't overact. Jake and I found out that we are about to become…Parents," Bella closed her eyes and braced herself for Charlie's reaction and so did I.

Charlie's face started to turn a bright red and his eyes looked angry. He turned his head in my direction and glared at me.

I could instantly tell that this wasn't going to be pretty. He took three involuntary steps towards me and glared in my eyes. _If looks could kill, I thought to myself._

"So you're telling me you got her pregnant?" He said through clenched teeth.

Bella spoke before I could, "Yeah, dad we just found out-," Charlie cut her off.

"How could you?" He spit out, "_My_ little girl. I told you to take care of her not knock her up,"

"Listen, Charlie-," He interrupted me this time.

"No you listen, Jacob she's only 20 years old and she's already pregnant and on top of that you're only 18," Charlie shouted.

"Dad," Bella shouted.

"What?!" he said throwing his arms in the air.

"We didn't plan this at all. It just happened," Bella emphasized every word slowly.

"Oh, really?" Charlie snorted.

"Yes, dad this pregnancy wasn't planned," she said softly.

Charlie dropped his arms to his side and his face returned to his normal color. He walked over towards the couch and sat down. He put his head in his hands and sighed loudly. Bella followed behind him. She sat down and put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

He laughed lightly, "Guess I kind of overreacted a bit,"

A bit? Try a lot.

"It's okay, dad." Bella said in a confronting tone.

"But you don't even look pregnant,' Charlie noticed.

When Charlie said that, something clicked. How did Bella know she was pregnant if she didn't see anything in between her hips? I didn't want to bring it up yet so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Charlie lifted his head and looked at me and smiled lightly, "Sorry Jake didn't mean to overreact like that,"

"S'okay," I smiled back

I stood in the kitchen entrance for a while until I decide to leave. The tension in the room was becoming almost tangible.

"Well, I better get going," I said quickly.

Bella's Head snapped up and I saw Panic in her eyes. I winked at her and walked into the living room. I patted Charlie on the shoulder and took Bella's hand and lead her to the door. I leaned down and kissed her lips and hugged her lightly.

"Don't worry, honey I'll be back when Charlie's snoring," I whispered in her ear.

"Promise?"

"Promise, Night Charlie," I waved.

"Okay bye. Tell Billy I said hey,"

"Sure, sure,"

I walked out the house and ran into the neck of the woods. I pulled off my pants and t-shirt before I phased and ran into the depths of the forest at full speed.

As I ran I couldn't help but to think about how tonight went. I Kind of knew Charlie would react like that so I didn't surprise me as much. And the funny part about it is that it looked like he wanted to hit me. Even though he would hurt himself in the process. But I still felt suspicious on how Bella found out she was pregnant. I had no clue on how she could figure it out so I just dropped it.

When I made it to Billy's I saw that all the lights were on in the house. Well the baby's out of the bag now. Emily must have told the pack about my news. I sighed and Phased back into my human form. I pulled my shirt and my pants on and walked up to my house. I opened the door and stepped in my house. I saw Paul and Jared were on the couch laughing, Quil and Embry were watching a football game on the television, and Sam and Emily were talking to Billy. When I walked in the door everyone pasted their eyes on me and the room went silent.

A wide smile spread across Embry's, Paul's, And Quil's face. They walked

over to me and hit my back and laughed.

"Hey, dude, we heard about your big news. You're a real stud," Paul joked.

I grimaced.

"Congrats, dude," Embry said.

"Yeah, good luck," Quil snickered, "You're going to need it big time,"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm going over Bella's tonight. Back in the morning,"

"Ohhhhh," Paul, and Jared said.

"Shut up," I grimaced.

I walked upstairs onto my room. I decided that I would take a shower so I left my room and headed for the bathroom. I removed my outfit and climbed in the shower. I turned the shower on hot, but it still felt warm against my blazing hot skin. I stayed in the shower for a while letting the water calm my nerves. I turned off the shower and got out. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out the bathroom.

I went back into my room and searched for some clothes. I found some cut off jeans and a black t-shirt. I grabbed some extra clothes and then exited my bedroom. I ran down stairs and into the living room. When I got there no one was there. Not even Billy. I only saw Emily sitting down with a worry expression on her face.

"Hey, Emily what's going on?"

"Sam found a new trail leading to forks. He didn't want to bother you so he told Embry, Quil, Jared, and Paul to come with him,"

"Okay I can go see them now," I said quickly.

"No Jake go to Bella she needs you. Bring her over tomorrow I'll watch her while you're out running patrol and later on you can come by and get her. Just go spend time with Bella,"

"But, I have to help…I just have to help," I pleaded.

"Do you know what happen today when you were gone? Well, she was crying when I came over. She kept asking for you and everything. Don't do this to her Just go to her," Emily pointed to the door.

I sighed and turned for the door.

"Jake?"

I turned around and faced her, "Yeah?"

"Don't you want to take your car instead of phasing?"

"Yeah that's a good idea," I smiled and turned for the door again.

I walked out to my home made shed and got my car keys off the table. I hoped in the car and start it up. I backed out of the shed and turned down the road. I had to take a few detours since I was already late to see Bella. Soon I made it to forks. When I was coming down the Road I saw glowing eyes in the forest. Did he get that close? My hands started shaking violently and it took every ounce of my self control to stop my anger; I finally calmed down.

I parked my car down the street so I wouldn't risk getting caught by Charlie. When I got out the car a powerful smell hit my nose and I flinched. Once again my hands started to shake violently. I ran full speed to Charlie's house. I started to climb the tall tree near Bella's window. When I got to the top I saw that her window was open so I swiftly landed in her room.

She was lying on the bed but she wasn't sleep. She wasn't crying that's good, but she was clenching her stomach tightly. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She kissed my cheek and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, bells how are you?"

"Hungry," she replied

"Um…Do you want something to eat?"

"I can't eat anything I will just throw it back up,"

My face fell, "I'm sorry. But you do need to eat something, how about some saltine crackers?"

She lifted her head from my shoulder and a smile spread across her face, "That sounds great, thanks,"

I went downstairs into her kitchen a grabbed a box of crackers. I made sure I was extra quiet so I wouldn't wake up Charlie. I tip-toed back up to Bella's room and closed the door slowly behind me. I walked back over to her bed and sat down next to her and handed her the crackers. She opened the box and took a couple of crackers out and started to gobble them down.

My eyes went wide with shock, "Whoa Bella, you were really hungry. You're eating like me now,"

She laughed, "Well, I am carrying your kid,"

My head fell.

"Jake I'm sorry I won't bring it up anymore,"

"No it's fine. It's just a touchy subject," I admitted.

She nodded and continued to eat the crackers.

She soon after she finished the whole entire box of crackers. I laughed quietly at her increasing appetite. She punched my shoulder lightly.

"You look so tired, Jake," she pointed out

"You don't look that good either, Bells,"

She pulled the covers around her body and lay down. I lay next to her and wrapped my arms around her body.

"Goodnight, Jake," she whispered softly.

"Goodnight to you to, Bells,"

And it was a goodnight. So I rested my head on her pillows and drifted off to sleep forgetting what tomorrow might bring.

Part 3: Bella Black.

The next morning was peaceful and quiet but also cold. I felt around my bed to see if Jacob was there. And sadly he wasn't. My body jolted upright and my head started to spin. I flew back on my pillow and closed my eyes. I squeezed the sheets tightly, hoping this all was a bad dream. I kept my eyes shut for what seemed like an eternity but nothing seemed to happen. I grew more and more impatient with myself so I got up out the bed and walked out my room and walked slowly to the bathroom. That's when I hit a wall. But the wall was warm and had long arms that extended around me and kept me from falling.

Jacob steadied me on my feet but kept a protective arm around my waist.

"Oh, Jacob!" I cried and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Where were you?"

"Um…I was down stairs making you the best breakfast ever," He said.

I pulled back and saw that he had a huge grin on his beautiful face. I kissed his lips and then danced down stairs and he followed behind me. I sat down in the wooden chairs in my kitchen and waited for my food to be served.

When Jake sat the plate in front of me I didn't realize how hungry I was. It smelled delicious. The eggs were sunny side up, the bacon was cooked to perfection, and the toast was crispy. I looked up at Jacob and smiled at him. He bent down and touched his lips to mine before I dug into my scrumptious breakfast.

When I was done eating I got up and placed my plate in the dish pan and started to wash it. Suddenly Jake came up to me and grabbed the plate out of my hand.

"I'll wash it you just go sit down and relax. I can already see your stomach getting bigger," He pointed out.

I looked down at my stomach automatically and lifted my tank top and looked at my stomach. Jake was right there was a tiny little bump in between my hips. I gasped and placed my hand on my growing torso. When I laid my hand on my stomach it felt like and open flame…just like Jake's skin.

Jake scrutinized my face, "What happen? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Jake I'm fine…It's just my stomach is…really hot," I chuckled nervously.

His eyebrows furrowed. I sighed and took his hand and placed it in the middle of my stomach. He gasped when he touched it.

"Wow," Was all he said.

"I know," I whispered.

Jake kept his hand on my stomach and he was looking in my eyes. I smiled a couple of times and whispered I love you. We broke from our stance when I start gagging. I knew I wouldn't make it to the bathroom so I just throw up in the garbage can instead.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jake asked worried.

He held my hair and wiped the sheen of sweat off my forehead and neck. I throw up again and then lifted up. I went to the sink and rinsed my mouth out and wiped it with a paper towel. When I was finished I turned around and saw Jake's concerned face. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his wide waist and buried my face into his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around my waist in response.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, I guess that's what pregnancy does to you," I said in a feebly attempt of mockery.

When I looked up I saw Jacob looking out the window and gazing out, thinking about something I didn't seem to catch.

"Jake what's wrong?"

"This is my entire fault," He said through clenched teeth.

His question through me off, "What's your entire fault?"

"That you're sick and soon you'll look like a whale, but a cute one, I just think all this is my fault,"

"Well I don't. To tell you the truth I'm kind of happy," I said shyly.

Jake pulled me back and looked at me with fierce eyes, "How can you be happy about all of this? Your only 20 years old and you're already giving up your life for a kid that I made,"

"_We_ made this kid, Jake and the reason why I'm happy is because…because well, I've always dreamed of having your baby and what it would be like. I imagined having you-know-who's baby, but when he told me what would have happened that dreamed faded.

"But when I realized that I was with someone who wasn't frozen at a certain age and someone who could give me what I wanted I was happy and I knew I could have many children with you and not get seriously hurt. Jake no matter what this baby does to my body I'll be happy that you and I are able to do this. I love you, Jake and I thank you for giving me something that I've never really thought about having but happy that we have the ability to do it." I kissed his chest and hugged him tightly.

His throaty laughed rumbled in his chest, "Well, Bells, when you put it that way I'm glad I could be of service,"

I laughed and then lead him to the couch. He sat down first and I sat on his lap. I laid my head on his wide shoulder and put my hand on his chest.

I started to wonder how Jake didn't get caught being in my room and under the sheets with me. I knew it was inevitably for him to check up on me. I looked up at Jake's face and started to talk.

"How did you not get caught by Charlie?" I asked.

"Well, I tried to hide in your closet but I was way too big to even close the door so I had to sneak outside your window until he left. I hung outside your window for like an hour. I guess he was trying to see if I was with you," He chuckled.

"Well that's Charlie for you," I sighed and then was serious, "Do you think Charlie's mad at us?"

"No way…maybe me but not you but no matter if Charlie is mad he can't change anything. So if he starts to have his little fits you know where I am," He smiled trying to lighten the mood.

I chuckled weakly, "Where in the forest?"

He laughed and I laid my head on his chest again.

"Jake I want to come live with you," I said automatically.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean we are married and we do have a kid on the way. Maybe we should move in with each other to make it official that I'm forever yours," I smiled at my last words.

"Well, that sounds just great bells,"

"Sounds very good," I whispered.

Jake and I sat in silence for a while but It wasn't uncomfortable it was just right. He occasionally placed his on my stomach and smiled too. And then out of nowhere he started to kiss my neck and my finally my lips.

I twined my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. But too soon he moved me away from him and sat me down in the couch. And I knew why. Soon after Charlie walked through the door way with hid gun strapped to his belt. He removed his jacket and gun and hung it on the rack. He smiled a sly smile and went upstairs. I wonder what had happened at the station for him to come back so early. I got off the couch and followed him upstairs. I caught him before he could get into his room. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he spun around under my touch.

"What is it, Bella?" He spit at me.

I flinched back and dropped my hand to my side. His face was a bitter mask and his eyes never met mine, but I saw hatred in them. My eyes dropped to the floor before I began to talk again.

"Um…dad I'm going to start living with Jake," I said quickly. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for his reply.

He finally looked at me and began to speak, "That's fine, bells,"

"Dad I'm just trying to make this marriage official and living in separate houses don't really work,"

"Okay, Bells just go," He shouted.

I walked two steps near him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "I promise when the baby is born he or she will be over to see you really soon,"

He smiled slightly and hugged me lightly. He went into his room and shut his door. I walked into my room and got my bags out of my closet and started to pack my clothes into them. I packed my toiletries and hair products. I finished packing and went downstairs and into the living room.

Jake was still on the couch but he was sleep. His head was on the back of the couch and his eyes were shut. I walked over to him and placed both of my legs on either side of him and leaned down and kissed his lips softly. He still didn't awake. I parted our lips slightly and his eyes popped wide open. He moved me off his body and smiled widely.

"I'm awake," He breathed.

"Well, I asked Charlie and obviously he doesn't care so let's go," I hoped off the couch and walked towards the door.

With blinding speed Jake flashed in the doorway, blocking my exit.

"No Charlie does care, Bella," He said.

Right after Jake said that Charlie yelled down the stairs in a harsh tone, "I don't care if she lives with you Jake I honestly don't mind. You two need to be with each other now that you guys are having a baby together,"

Jake and I traded worry glances and then looked away from each other. It was bad enough that Charlie didn't want me to leave now he's holding a grudge against us about something we didn't plan, great.

"Dad I will always visit and when the baby comes I'll bring him or her over," I promised.

He sighed and walked down the stairs and stood by me, "I'm sorry, Bells I overacted again,"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him lightly, "It's okay dad I'm still a little shocked about it too,"

He squeezed me back and then let me go, "Well, go on you two go enjoy each other, but not too much,"

Jake and I smiled and then left the house. Jake hopped in the front seat and started the truck. I didn't ask why I couldn't drive because I was too happy. I didn't know why though. Maybe it was because I'm having the hottest guy baby and moving in with him. I smiled widely at the thought. Jake's eyes were still on the road and that was good. Suddenly he turned his head and looked at me with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't answer me and I got worried.

"Jake," I moaned.

"Bella, how do you feel about staying with Emily instead of Billy?" He said looking straight ahead now.

"I'm fine with it, but why do we have to stay with her?"

"Well, she knows more about this baby and I'm going to be running patrol for _a while_," He grimaced.

"O-okay,"

We were already in La push thanks to Jake's driving. We pulled into Emily's driveway and hopped out the truck. I walked close to Jake's side and he wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked up to her door and knocked. Nobody came to the door so Jake twisted the door knob and walked in. The house smelled wonderful. It smelled like muffins and eggs. I know I already ate like 3 hours ago but I was still starving. I looked up at Jake and saw him intake the smell of the food.

We walked in the kitchen and saw Emily near the stove stirring eggs up in a big metal mixing bowl. The muffins were in two jumbo sized bowls. When she saw us enter a wide smile spread across her face.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Great. Smells good in her by the way," Jake complemented.

"Well, I do like to outdo myself so go ahead and dig in,"

I smiled and took to muffins and stuffed them in my mouth. Jake and Emily looked at me with shocked eyes. I chuckled nervously and blushed. I took two more and continued to eat. Jake just shrugged his shoulders and begin to eat too. After a couple of more muffins I started to get full. I went over to the sink and grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down.

"Wow Bella, you must have been hungry because all of the muffins are already gone and this time it wasn't Jake's fault," Emily Laughed and so did Jake and I.

"So why are you cooking all this food the guys aren't even here," Jake wondered.

She sighed, "They were here about an hour ago they went running and they needed you but they didn't want to disturb you and Bella," She explained.

Jake's face feel and so did mine. I didn't like keeping him from his duties.

"Well, I can meet them now," Jake said quickly.

"Jake you should stay with Bell-," I cut her off.

"No Emily its fine Jake can go. I'll be just fine,"

Emily and Jake exchanged glances and then nodded.

"I'll be back tonight, I promise," Jake promised.

He leaned down and touched his lips to my forehead and hugged me tightly. He waved bye to Emily and then flashed out the room and out the house. Emily and I sighed.

"So are you okay, Bella?" She finally asked.

"Not really. I can tell Jake's not too thrilled about the baby and he seems more stressed than usual for some odd reason and I'm too afraid to ask,"

"Don't worry he's just a little scared that he might screw something up when the baby is here. He's not experienced in this kind of stuff you know?" She told me, "but I know you to will make the baby's life great,"

I sighed heavily, "I'm just so scared. I don't know what to except, I mean in the birthing process,"

Emily turned on the stove and placed the eggs in the skillet before she turned to face me, "Well, you'll delivery like any other mother would but if it's too much for you I can have a doctor from the reservation come see what he can do to make your delivery as painless as possible,"

"Well, I feel a little better now that I know what might happen. Thanks Emily," I smiled.

"My pleasure, so what are you going to name him or her?"

"I never really thought about it, but I'll think about it soon," I told her.

She laughed, "Good because like I said before it's not going to take long for the baby to grow full sized and be born,"

My heart skipped a beat when she said that and I felt my stomach churned I clamped my hand over my mouth and sprinted towards the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and threw up. Emily ran into the bathroom and held my hair and wiped sweat from my forehead. When I was finally finished I lifted my head and went to her well cleaned sink and washed my mouth out thoroughly. She handed me some toothpaste since I left my bag in my truck I had to use my finger instead of toothbrush.

Emily looked at me and smiled slyly, "I think you need to lie down for a while and leave the food alone,"

I chuckled weakly, "I think so. When will this vomiting stop?"

"Well, it could take at least a couple of more weeks for it to stop, but as for the eating that won't go away until the baby is actually here," she informed me.

After I finished cleaning out my mouth I walked out the bathroom and into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and sprawled out. I wrapped my arms around my torso and squeezed lightly and when I did this I felt a light kick on my arm. I jumped lightly and moved my hands off my stomach. I was already feeling horrible so I didn't fight to stay awake.

I let my eyelids shut.

The whole morning went by in a blur to me. I was actually glad that I could lay down for a while and wait for Jake to come back. I didn't want to think about anything while I was sleeping so I let all my worries fade away.

"Dude, don't wake her up," I heard a husky voice whispered.

I didn't know if I was sleep or awake so I assumed it was a dream.

"Well, she can't just stay on the couch all night," The other husky voice explained.

"Just leave her alone man,"

Suddenly I could make out all the voices. It was Jake's and Paul's. I slowly opened my eyes and saw three boys in the room Sam, Paul, and Jacob.

Sam was with Emily and his arms extended around her waist. Paul and Jake were over my head arguing. I wanted to sit up and tell them to shut up but my body felt frozen in place, so I remained still.

I had no clue what time it was but I knew it wasn't morning anymore. My eyes scanned the room in search of a window but gave up quickly when most of the windows were covered up with blinds. I really missed Jake so I decided to lift my head and call his name to get his attention.

"Jake?" I said my voice heavy with sleep.

When I said his name he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I smiled and then set up right.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little hungry," I admitted.

"I'll get you something. Anything you want in particular?"

"Anything is fine,"

He nodded and then headed to the kitchen. He rummaged through the refrigerator until he pulled out a pack of bologna and mayo. He took the bag of bread off the refrigerator and took two slices of bread out the bag. He took a knife from the drawer and began spreading the mayo on the bread and placed the bologna on the bread. When he was finished he walked over to me and handed me the sandwich. I quickly took the sandwich and eat it quickly. I looked up at Jake and began to speak.

"Thanks, Jake, but I think I'm going to need a little more food than this," I chuckled shyly.

"Hey, Emily do you mind making Bella something to eat?" He asked.

"I'd love to Jake," she smiled and untied Sam's arms from her waist and walked into the kitchen. Sam followed.

I laid my head against the back of the couch and wrapped my hand around my stomach. It felt like it got bigger and that kind of made me a little happy because I knew it wouldn't take long for my little Jacob Jr. to arrive. I felt my cheeks get a little red at my thoughts. I lifted my heads and saw that Jacob was appraising my face.

"What?" I asked a little bit self-conscious.

"You're blushing, why?"

"Well, I was kind of thinking about what to name the baby," I admitted shyly.

Instead of grimacing he laughed softly. I looked at him with shocked eyes and waited for him to snap out of momentary humor and go back to his unhappy expression, but to my surprise he didn't. He came around the couch and sat next to me and kissed my hair. This was very unusual for Jake.

"Jake, you seem kind of…Happy," I mentioned.

"Well, remember what you told me earlier today?"

I nodded.

"Well, when you told me that _you_ were happy it made me happy. I may not be fully prepared for this baby, but I'm fully prepared to help you out as much as possible. I talked to Billy about some of this stuff and he told me the only thing I could do was be a good father"-He winced-"And a good husband.

"Before the wedding, I talked to Charlie and he told me to protect you and make you happy and that's what I'm going to do. I'm happy I can give you the things that he can't," He smiled ruefully.

I couldn't get a smile to form on my face because I was too shocked. I wanted to kiss Jake and tell him I was happy but the words didn't come out and I couldn't even move my fingers. I didn't think that Jake could have been this mellow about this subject but he was and every word he said rang clear with happiness. A part of me thought maybe he wanted this baby as badly as I do, but I knew better to think that. He wouldn't be happy if I wasn't and he wouldn't want this baby if I didn't. I finally could speak and again and when I could It was below a whisper.

"Jake you don't have to be in the baby's life if you don't want to," I whispered.

He didn't answer me for awhile so I decided to look up at him and when I did his lips were pressed in a tight line.

"Jake are you okay?"

His booming laugh filled the small room, "Bella, you think I'm going to leave you with this baby? Your truly crazy, but I love you anyway,"

He put his arm around me and squeezed me tightly. Even though he was laughing I could still hear a little hysterics behind his laughter. It made me wonder what was going on. Because I could tell it wasn't about the baby. e asked

"Well, I guess I was being a little absurd," I admitted.

He snorted, "A little?"

"Hey what time is it?"

"It's 2 minutes past midnight, why?"

"Just wanted to know that's all. Ugh, I'm so hungry," I complained.

"Be patient, honey Emily will be done soon, promise,"

I sighed and laid against Jake's chest. I wasn't sleepy, but I felt really restless. My stomach was getting bigger and bigger every second and I was happy but really sad at the same time. I didn't know why but I would figure it out soon enough.

I waited fifteen more minutes before Emily came in the living room a plate with spaghetti and meatballs in it. She handed me a fork and I dug in. I was finished in about ten minutes and when I was done I heard Paul and Sam laugh at me. I stuck my tongue out at them childishly and drunk the tea Emily brought me.

When I finished my meal Emily cut me a slice of vanilla cake and handed it to me. I also gobbled that down. After I finished eating Jake took me upstairs into Emily's extra bedroom the she said Jake, the baby, and I could stay in. Jake and I sat on the bed and began to talk about the baby and different names we could name it.

Jake came up with the name Aaron if it was a boy, and I came up with the name Abigail if it was a girl. Jake was pretty sure it was a boy because of my increasing appetite and my burning stomach. We sat in the room and talked about the baby and how we would get all of his clothes and food and other essentials. Since I had at least five thousand dollars in the bank I promised I would buy the crib, stroller, and car seat and he promised to buy clothes, food, formula, and other stuff he needed.

I insisted on doing that but he just laughed and called me silly Bella again. We talked and talked until it was about three in the morning. I could tell he was getting sleepy because his yarns became more frequent and so did mine. We agreed on finishing the conversation in the morning and then we lay on Emily's pillows and let our eyelids slid shut.

When I woke up I was content with my surroundings. Jake was still lying on my chest with his arm around my waist. I ran my hands through his hair and smiled. I moved his hand gently and placed it on the bed. I grabbed my toiletries out my suitcase and headed to the bathroom. Emily told me to make myself at home and that's what I did. I turned on the shower and let it run until the water was hot. I got into the shower and began to wash up.

While I was in the shower I reminisced on my bizarre dream last night. And the scariest thing was remembered every part of the dream clear as day.

I was in Emily's guest room. Jake was by my side smiling and holding my hand. I heard a sweet voice yell push and when I did I saw a slimy baby boy with curly hair. He clutched his tiny fists in a ball and turned towards Jake and me. I could feel the tears starting to roll down my face. I turned my head to look at Jake but he was gone. My baby boy was in my arms crying while I searched the room for Jake. That's when the setting changed.

I was in the woods with my newborn baby. His hair was still curly and bloody and so was his body. The only thing her wore was a blanket. I continued to search my surroundings to see if I could spot Jake anywhere but no luck came to me.

"Bella, run!" I heard a husky voice yell.

I spun around and saw Sam waving me over. That's when I saw Jake. He was crouched into the hunting position and his whole frame was beginning to vibrate. I wanted to run over to him but my feet wouldn't move out of place. Then I heard my baby crying. I looked down in my arms and to my surprise he was gone. I searched frantically for my newborn baby. I heard him cry and again and at the same persist moment I heard a loud growl. I saw Jake burst out of his clothes and into a werewolf right in front of my eyes.

I ignored him and continued to search for my baby. I heard another cry and I turned to the direction where it sound like it was coming from. It was coming from someone's arms. I looked very closely at the figure and I saw that it was pale and it too was crouched into the hunting position. I quickly recognized the bronze unusual hair and the golden eyes. My eyes adjusted to the figure and my mouth dropped open.

Then I woke up.

The dream had such an impact on my I didn't even realized the water was turning my skin into a prune. I quickly turned off the shower and hopped out. I wrapped a towel around me and walked over to the sink. I removed my toothbrush from my bag and my toothpaste. I put the toothpaste on the toothbrush and began to brush. When I was finished I washed my face and cleaned the crust from my eyes.

Just to be sure my baby was still there I removed the towel and looked down at my stomach. I noticed two things about it. First, it got way bigger and secondly, it was red and burning. I smiled at the fact he was still safe and sound in my body and placed my hand on my belly.

"I can't wait to see you…Aaron," I whispered.

I put my towel back on and exited the bathroom and went into our room. Jake what still on the bed sleeping so I made sure I didn't want to wake him. I tip-toed towards my bag and grabbed my outfit out. I picked my gray t-shirt and my gray sweat pants. I slipped them on and then combed my hair out. I put it in a neat bun and then walked back over to the bed and sat down. I traced the lines on his well sculpted stomach. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled.

"Hey Bells." He said groggily.

"Hey sleepy head, what's on the agenda today?" I asked.

He looked confused. "I don't know. What do you want to do today?"

I blushed. "I don't know either. Um…Jake my stomach is getting kind of big, again."

His eyes went wide with disbelief when I removed my shirt from my stomach. He laid his big hands on my torso. He smiled a sly smile but I could still see a hint of distress in his eyes.

"Wow, amazing." He whispered.

"I know." I mouthed.

"You're on your way, Bells."

I chuckled. "You bet."

We were silent for awhile. Jake's hand remained on my stomach and after a while I placed my hand over his. He stared into my eyes. Suddenly his expression changed to once calm and relaxed to frantic and pained. My whole body went ridged. Jake touched my ashen cheek and I felt myself relax under his touch.

"Bella, I'm taking you to Emily's place today. I just remembered I had to run patrol today so let's get going." He said the words so quickly I had to keep up to catch all of them.

I nodded.

He hopped out of bed and took my hand. I didn't bother to change my clothes so I just let him led me down the stairs. I decided to write Charlie a note telling him where I was. Jake waited patiently for me to finish. When I finished I grabbed my car keys, but Jake took them from me.

"We're taking the rabbit." He said.

"Okay."

I grabbed my jacket before he led me outside in the freezing rain. I looked around for the rabbit but I didn't see it. Jake saw my confused gaze and he smiled. He slid his long arms under me and lifted me up. I snuggled into his chest and then he began running. I had no clue where he was going and I didn't want to take a chance with getting wet so I just lay on his chest. We came to an abrupt stop. I opened my eyes and saw he was standing near the rabbit. Jacob opened the door with one hand and then he sat me in the passenger seat. He sped around to the other side of the car and got in and started the engine.

I didn't find my breath yet to ask Jacob why he sped to the car so fast. Jacob kept his eyes on the road as he sped down to la push. I finally caught my breath so I could ask him why he was in such a rush.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Why were you in such a hurry…before?" I whispered.

When I thought he would grimace he just smiled innocently at me.

"Whatever do you mean?"

I punched his arm, but I gave myself a bruise in the process. My face crumpled in pain. Jacob looked over at me and then took my hand and kissed every finger. I smiled and put my arm through his.

"So are you going to stay with Emily and me?" I asked hopeful.

"Um…no, Sam needs me on patrol. I'll be back tonight to take you home. I'll ask Sam if I can take off early.

My face fell a little. Jake bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Don't be. It's your job to protect la push and I won't hold you back from that" I smiled a little smile and kissed his arm.

When he spoke his voice was below a whisper. "I have to protect you to Bella."

"I know."

He chuckled.

We drove up in Emily's driveway in not time thanks to Jake's driving. Jake cut the engine and got out the car. He flashed over to my side and lifted me out the car. He shut the door behind him and we walked up to Emily's bright house. The cool rain splattered my face and neck. A shiver went down my spine so I snuggled closer to Jake. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. He took one hand off my waist and knocked on the door when we got on the porch.

Emily opened the door and smiled at us. She pulled us in the house and closed the door behind us.

"Hey guys, how is it going?" Emily greeted us.

"Great," I said.

"Good. Jake the boys are in the backyard with Sam." Emily told Jake.

He nodded and released me. I watched him walk out into the backyard. Emily took my hand and guided me to the kitchen. I sat down at the table unwillingly.

"How you holding up?" Emily asked concerned marred deep in her voice.

"Great. But I feel big." I chuckled.

"Are you hungry, dear? She asked.

I bit my bottom lip. "A little,"

She smiled and walked over to her yellow cabinet and pulled out a white plate with an unfamiliar design on the edges. I didn't see what she was putting on the plate because I was too busy looking in the backyard. Jake was sitting down in the lawn chair and his head was hung low. I felt tears collect in my eyes when I saw his face. I wonder what was bothering him so much? First, he rushes me out the house today. And then, he looks at me like I'm going to escape soon. I didn't know what was going on, but I wanted to find out soon before it got out of hand. I snapped out of my trance when Emily sat a plate in front of me.

The smell was wonderful. I inhaled deeply, but then something churned in my stomach. I lurched to my feet and stormed to the bathroom.

"Oh my, Bella," I heard Emily exclaim.

I gagged and threw up numerous amounts of times. My head spun and my throat ached. I heard thunderous footsteps storm in the house. Jake came up behind me and put his hand on my back and rubbed up and down. When I was done I lifted up and wiped my mouth with the towel Emily had given me.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked franticly.

I didn't answer.

"Bella? Please talk to me please."

I cleared my throat. "I'm fine, Jake."

"No you're not. You're too sick."

I sighed and it hurt a little. "Jacob, I'm pregnant what do you expect?"

He growled.

I turned around and patted his hand. He bent down and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and nestled my head in his neck. He carried me upstairs into Emily's extra. He walked in the room and then laid me on the bed. I curled up in a ball and lay down on the pillow.

"Bella, I want you to get some sleep okay?" he told me.

I nodded weakly and then closed my eyes.

I continued to get ill for at least 3 more weeks. Jake and Emily called them my episodes. And to make matters worse Jake wasn't here with me half of the time. He was either running patrol or sleeping. I still had no clue why Sam kept running him like this knowing he has a kid on the way. I made no attempt to ask him what was going on because I feared what he might say.

I visited Charlie a couple of times and he had the same look of disappointment on his face. But he only looked this way when Jake came with me. I eventually had to tell Renée even though I really didn't want to. I could remember the conversation clear as day.

I was going up to my room after an awkward dinner with Charlie. I decided to call my mom and let her know I was…expecting.

I dialed her number and waited for her to answer. The phone only rang twice.

"Bella, is that you?" My mom's sweet voice asked.

"Yeah mom it's me."

"How are you, honey? I haven't heard from you in a long time. How is everyone? How are Jake and Charlie and Emily?" She rambled on.

"_They're_ all great, mom."

"Honey, but _you_ don't sound so great. What's wrong?"

Why did she have to be so perceptive? "Well, I just got some really shocking news."

I could hear a smile spread across her face. "Well, what is it? Tell me all about it."

I sighed. "Mom, Jake and I…just found out…we're…expecting."

There was a long pause and then I heard Renée take an intake of breath.

"Oh my god, Bella, you're kidding right?" she asked.

"No."

She sighed heavily and began to speak, "Was this planned at all, sweetie?"

"Not at all," I promised.

"So you guys weren't being careful. Oh Bella I told you about protection and prevention. I wanted you to take that seriously."

Renée was always the cool, calm and collected one, but I guess this was a serious situation so I guess I deserved to be yelled out.

"Mom, I'm sorry but Jake and I will take good care of the baby and we promise to be more caution next time."

"You better. Well congratulations on your baby Bella. Please take care of yourself." She pleaded.

"I promise."

"Now we have to talk about names, clothes, and all that good stuff." She gushed.

We spent the rest of the night talking about all that good stuff and all of it made me so freaking embarrassed.

"Jake, where's Emily?" I yelled.

"She's at Billy's. Why?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted to know. And hurry up with the food will you."

He groaned. "How do you cook these things?"

I sighed and struggled to my feet. It really sucked being this pregnant. I could hardly get up. And when I walked, I waddled which was even more embarrassing. I waddled into the kitchen and saw that Jake was trying to work the stove correctly. I walked over towards the stove and set it right. Jake looked down at me and smiled innocently.

"You know I can't cook, Bells." He said as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Yeah I know."

He kissed my forehead and released me. "Wow Bells you're a house."

I grimaced. "Oh thanks Jake you made me feel a whole lot better."

He laughed which made me even more irritated. I groaned and walked out the kitchen and back into the living room. I sat down on the couch and laid my head back. I laid my hands on my bloated torso and gently rubbed it. Thank god I was due in 2 more weeks. I lifted my head up when I smelled fish sticks near me.

"Thanks, Jake." I said.

I stuffed two fish sticks in my mouth and smiled. They were delicious. I stuffed two more in my mouth and soon after I was finished. I grimaced; I was still hungry.

"Jake?" I groaned. "I'm still hungry."

"I coming back with some more don't worry."

I smiled and waited for my food. Soon after, Jacob came in the room with another plate full of food. I stuffed those down too. When I was finished Jake came and got my plate.

"Thanks." I said.

"Welcome, honey."

He left the living room and went into the kitchen. Suddenly I heard the phone ring. Any other time I would have hoped up and get it but I could move one inch to get it. Good thing Jake was here. He brought me the phone. I took it and shot him a confused look.

He simply said, "Charlie."

I nodded. Charlie called me every day and night. I guess he still didn't trust me around Jake, but I let him know nothing is going on. I also kept him up dated on my progress with the baby. Emily had a doctor from la push come see me. He knew all about the werewolves. As a matter of fact his son was a werewolf and he married a human and got her pregnant twice. So at least I wasn't the only one.

I put the phone up to my ear and began to talk. "Hey dad, how's it going?"

"It's going great, Bells. How's the baby?"

"He's great." I told him.

"So it's a boy?" he enthused.

"We don't know for sure dad. We're just guessing."

"Well okay. I have to get down to the station I'll call you tomorrow. Take care of yourself. And Er…tell Jake I said hi."

"Okay bye dad."

"Bye bells."

The phone went dead.

"Jake, come get the phone I can't get up." He didn't answer. "Jake, are you still here? I shouted once more.

With a loud sigh I got up from the couch and walked slowly into the kitchen. I placed the phone in the cradle and continued to look for Jacob. I looked aimlessly around the kitchen but still no sign of Jake. That's when a gush of cool air blew across my face, making goose bumps go down my exposed skin. I turned in the direction of where the wind hit me. I saw that the door was wide open. My curiosity got the best of me so I stepped out into the cool air. I looked around to make sure Jake wasn't trying to scare me or anything.

"Jacob, please answer me. Come back to me." I shouted. I walked around the backyard shouting his name. "Jacob, where are you?"

He was still nowhere to be found. My knees started to buckle and soon I fell onto the wet ground. I constricted my arms around my huge belly. I curled up into a ball and I sobbed quietly. The tears ran down my face nonstop. I stayed on the ground for almost thirty minutes. Even though my arms and legs were freezing I still didn't have the will to get. My numb state continued to keep me on the ground until I heard two familiar voices approach, but to my dismay neither of them was Jake's.

"Bella, are you out here?" The husky voice called. "It's me Quil."

I raised my head a little bit when I heard Quil's voice. I brought enough air to my lungs to make a low whisper. I figured with Quil's super ability to hear far away he would be able to hear me.

"Jake!" I whispered even though I knew Jake wasn't there.

"Yo Embry, she's out here. Come on man." Quil demanded.

Quil and Embry came outside and saw me in a fetal position. Quil walked over to me and offered me his hand. I placed my cold hand in his blazing hand and he lifted me up and guided me back in the house.

"Embry help me carry her upstairs she looks terrified. Jacob's going to freak big time. Get her upstairs. Jake will be back soon, Bella." Quil assured me.

I nodded weakly as he handed me over to Embry. He scooped me up in his arms and ran upstairs. He walked into Emily's bedroom and placed me on her bed. Suddenly Embry's sniffed the room and a large smile spread across his face.

"Oh man, Quil do you smell that?" Embry asked Quil as he entered the room.

Quil sniffed the room and shook his head. "Oh wait till' Jake gets a whiff of that."

I had no idea what they were talking about. I sniffed the room but I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary. To me Emily's room smelled like roses. Well, I guess I'd have to be a werewolf to smell anything.

"Bella, Jake's out running patrol. He'll be back soon, okay? For now Embry and I will stay and watch you." Quil assured me. He handed me a heavy blanket and the boys turned towards the door. Quil didn't even close the door.

I wonder why he was in such a hurry to go patrolling. He didn't even say goodbye to me before he left which was way out of character for him. And Emily would have been here by now. What is going on? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the front door swing open and hit the back of the wall; no doubt that it left a dent. I jumped to my feet as quickly as possible but then I felt a sharp kick ram into my side. I fell to my knees at the door and clutched my stomach tightly. That's when I heard Jake's angry voice echo through the house.

"Where is she? And what is the horrible smell? Were they here?" Jake growled.

"We don't know it smells like it. Bella's upstairs. We found her outside on the ground curled up in a ball." Quil informed him.

"Damn I have to get her out of here. They know where she is." Jake shouted.

"We can't risk moving her, Jake" Embry added.

"I don't care. I'm taking her to Billy's." Jacob said with firmness in his voice. For a minute he sounded like an alpha.

I heard thunderous footsteps coming down the hall. I quickly scrambled to my feet and waited for him to come in the room. His face was angry and frustrated. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly, but my stomach didn't allow much room. He released me and then went over to my duffle bag and started to back all my belongings. He got my jacket and handed it to me. I slid my arms in each sleeve.

He grabbed my duffle bag and put it on his shoulders. He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall.

"Jake, why do we have to leave?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. We walked over to Jacob's rabbit. He placed me in the car and he put my duffle bag in the back seat. He zoomed over to his side and got into the car and started the engine. We zoomed down the wet road.

"Jake what's going on? I'm scared out of my mind." I babbled on.

"Bella, I can't tell you right now, but I will later." He promised.

We made it to Billy's in no time. Jake got out the car and came around to my side. He lifted me out the car and then reached back and grabbed my duffle bag from the back. He took my hand and guided me up to the long red house. Jake twisted the door knob and then entered the house. Billy was in the living room watching television.

He turned towards Jake and glowered at him. "Jacob where have you been Sam's been looking for you for hours?" Billy chastised him.

"Sorry, dad but some stuff came up and I had to go get Bella. She's staying here for now on."

"Okay but you better hurry before Sam gets to mad." Billy warned him.

He nodded and then pulled me down his long hallway and into his room. He sat my duffle bag down on the floor. I sat down on his small bed and folded my legs Indian style. Jake paced back and forth in his small room.

"Jake, you're making me nervous. Come on sit with me." I begged.

He stopped pacing and came and sat next to me I held his hand and I didn't notice I was cold until he touched me.

"You should get some sleep, Bella." Jake laid me back on his pillow and covered me with a sheet.

"I don't want to go to sleep." I said stubbornly.

He laughed without humor. "Well, try."

"Are you staying with me?"

He sighed. "I can't I still have to patrol but I'll be back in the morning." He kissed me on my forehead and then got up. He went out the room without closing the door.

I did feel tired I just didn't want to lie down and face the nightmares I was going to have. I didn't want to let my imagination get out of hand too much so I Just closed my eyes and hope that this nightmare would end.

Part 4: Jacob black

'_Jacob, what's happening?' _Sam asked me as I phased.

'_The bloodsuckers were at Emily's today. Quil and Embry smelled them.'_ I growled.

'_How old was the trail?' Sam asked._

'_It was a fresh trail too, only about two hours old.'_

'_Well it's time to take action. Bella's due in two weeks which means if we don't get Cullen soon Bella and the baby are in trouble.' Sam noted._

'_So, all mighty alpha what do we do then?'_

_Sam growled. 'We move in closer. Quil and Embry will guard the inner perimeter. Jared, Paul, you, and I have the outer perimeter just in case they try to get through. The Clearwater's and Collin and Brady will guard Billy's place while she's there having the baby. Jake when she deliverers I want you back running patrol. Bella will be safe and so will the baby." He instructed._

_We all nodded._

'_What about Cullen? Where is he?' I asked angrily._

'_He just came back from Alaska so I'm pretty sure he's in forks now; looking for Bella.'_

'_Maybe I should surround forks and if he tries to come through I'll take him down.' I smiled wickedly._

'_No, Jake you need to stick with the pack.'_

_I groaned. 'Sure, sure."_

'_Go patrol the outer perimeter. We'll be talking to the Clearwater's. So stay in your wolf form so Quil and Embry can hear you."_

'_Gotcha.' I ran farther into the woods at full speed._

Quil and Embry ran with me all night even though I wanted to be alone. I couldn't help but think about ripping Cullen's head right off. I couldn't help but worry about my pregnant wife. She was so defenseless and fragile. If he got anywhere near her I would kill him. I really hope Bella wasn't crying right now. It would make my rage more pronounced.

I kept weaving gracefully through the trees making sure there was no sign of Cullen, but suddenly a powerful smell hit my nose and made me flinch back like I just got struck across the face. A loud growl rumbled in my chest and my muzzle pulled over my teeth. I looked around the clearing to see what the horrible smell was coming from but I saw nothings. My growls stopped and my teeth weren't bared anymore. I continued to scan the dark forest until two pale white figures flashed in front of me.

Relief and angry washed over me. I was relieved that the two vampires standing in front of me were not Edward Cullen. They were the more civilized of the Cullen's and I don't think I would retrain but if he made a move on me than he wouldn't matter right. And I was also angry because I wished it was him who I could kill. I wish I could just rip his body to shreds.

A low growl rumbled in my chest and my teeth were bared again. Sam's voice was suddenly there to calm me down.

'_Jake be careful. Control yourself at all times. Let them start the fight not you, promise?'_

'_Yeah' I growled._

'_Calm, Jacob' Sam said before his voice faded away._

My growls stopped. Before I could gather myself a little more, another pale white figure flashed in front of me. I stifled my growl. The first Cullen I could recognize instantly was Dr. Carlisle Cullen a.k.a daddy fang. The other one was one of the most fragile looking vampires I have ever seen. Alice Cullen.

Alice put her pale white hands up in defense. They moved in closer towards me and the smell was so strong I cringed back. Carlisle smiled friendly at me and began to speak.

"Jacob black, we come bearing peace. We have a few words about this whole situation going on, and it would be much easier if you phase back into your human form. Alice and I would greatly appreciate it." Carlisle suggested.

I remembered what Sam had told me before her left. If I didn't obey his command I would be in deep trouble. I sighed and then changed into my human form. I guess I have to make this little meeting short. I quickly ran behind a tree and slipped my cut off jeans. I stepped from behind the tree but I stood very close to and kept my hand on the tree just in case.

"So what do you have to tell me?" I spit out.

"We wanted to clear some stuff up with. Jacob, Edward has no intentions of harming the infant Bella is carrying. He didn't want to do anything to upset Bella or you. He knew if he came by earlier it would have turned into a fight, but he didn't want to hurt you," Alice explained.

Like the bloodsucker could hurt _me._ I would crush him.

"Edward just wants Bella back. He won't do anything rash. Carlisle and I wouldn't allow it."

"Well you should know Bella is _married_ to me and she doesn't want him back. She's happy where she is." I protested.

"Edward wants to hear that from Bella, not you. He is very positive that he will win her back, and that's why he wants he wants to meet her and ask her face to face at the clearing. We want to know if you can bring her there after she gives birth." Alice asked.

My body began to shake and I gripped the tree tighter, "NO WAY! You must be out your blood sucking minds! I would never put her in that kind of situation. How about you tell your love sick brother to back the hell off," I shouted.

Carlisle stepped forward and spoke, "Jacob, he hears her say no he will leave her alone."

My whole body shook with rage. I squeezed my eyes together to stay calm. "Well if Edward"-It felt weird to say his name-"comes then he can't bring anybody, but himself."

Alice shook her head. "Edward needs someone with him. I'm pretty sure your bringing along your wolf pack, so let Edward bring his family and you can bring yours."

"Sure, sure. Tell him to be at the clearing in a week." I told them.

"We surely will. Thank you Jacob for your patients and time we are sincerely sorry for what has been happening. Please forgive us?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, sure" I grumbled.

Carlisle and Alice nodded and then disappeared into the forest. I had to warn the others of Cullen's surrender, so I phased back forgetting to take off my shorts. I ran off into the woods at full speed. I could already hear Quil and Embry's concerned voices.

'_Jake, what's going on? Why did you phase?" Quil asked._

'_What's Cullen planning?"Embry asked._

'_Guys, guys calm down. Alice and Carlisle told me what Edward's planning to do. He only wants to win Bella back not hurt the baby,' I informed them._

'_So he's not going to attack now?' Quil asked amused._

'_No, he's going to meet us at the clearing in a week or so. He's bringing some of his leeches with him so we need to bring our people too.' _

'_Wow Jake, you planned all this by yourself? I'm impressed.' Embry joked._

'_Well, when it comes to my girl I don't let anyone mess with her.' I snarled._

'_Awesome. Well Sam said good job on taking care of things. He said you can go home and get some rest, but be back at ten am sharp got it?' Embry said._

'_Got it' _

'_Bye Jake.' Quil said._

'_Peace out guys.'_

I took the shortest route back to my house. I made it there in no time too. I phased back and then climbed through my window since I didn't have any clothes on. When I walked in the room, I saw Bella sleeping peacefully. But I could still tell she had been crying because she had red circles under her eyes. I sighed and then walked over to my dresser and got a pair of sweatpants and then slipped them on. Since my bed was being invaded by two people I had to camp out on the floor. Even after all the patrolling and running everywhere, I still couldn't sleep. I had to protect my family as best as I can. But somehow I shut my eyes and dosed of to sleep.

I was woken up by the sound of Bella's quiet sobs. She was squeezing the sheets tightly. I got off the floor and touched her forehead.

"Bella, honey, its okay stop crying." I shushed her. Her sobs stopped but the tears still streamed down her face. She sat up in the bed and stared deep in my eyes.

"Oh Jake," She threw her arms around my neck and started to cry. "I was so worried about you. I miss you so much."

"Yeah I missed you too. Look Bella I have to tell you something important okay?"

I had no idea why I was telling her now, she was way too emotional. But I guess I might as well tell her now so she can be prepared.

She wiped her eyes. "Sure. I'm sorry about the hysterics, kind of emotional at the moment."

"It's okay sweetie." I took a deep breath before I began. "Bella there have been some stuff happening in forks lately. The reason why Sam's been running me so much is because it seems like Edward Cullen Is planning on coming back and win your heart, again. At first, he was going to hurt the baby but then he changed his mind. When you deliver I was going to take you to the clearing to met him and tell him if you want him or not. So yeah that's basically it I guess." I smirked.

"Wow," she mouthed.

"I know."

In that very moment Bella's turn a bright red. She clutched her massive stomach tightly and leaned over my leg and a scream broke from her lips.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I lifted her up and laid her on the pillow. That's when a gush of water came from under her. My eyes went wide with shock and terror.

"Jake…my water…BROKE!" she panted.

"Um…what do I do?" I asked franticly.

She took a deep breath in and out. "Call Emily…and tell her to call…Dr. Jacy…OH GOD." She shouted.

I jumped off the bed and ran down the hall. Billy already had the phone in his hands. I gave him a sly smile and started to dial Emily's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Emily's sweet voice said.

"Emily, thank god you answered. Bella's in labor and she said she wants you to call Dr. Jacy." I panicked.

"I'll be there in a flash. Just stay by her side and make sure she doesn't push." Emily instructed me.

I heard Bella scream in my room and my face fell.

"Go Jake I'll be there soon. Bye." She hung up.

I ran towards my room and then went inside. Bella was withering on the bed. I ran over to her and grabbed her hand. She squeezed my hand tightly and screamed loudly.

"JAKE…Make it stop." she cried.

Emily was here in no time just like she promised. Dr. Jacy had two blankets and a baby bath tub.

"Jake, where are the babies clothes?" Emily asked.

"In the closet, I bought them last week."

Dr. Jacy walked over to Bella and lifted her legs. She cried out in pain once again.

"Well, Bella you're really close so when I tell you to push I want you to push." The doctor demanded. "Ready, PUSH."

After minutes of pushing and screaming, our little baby boy was born.

**Yay!!!! Little Jacob is finally here!!! Review please.**


	4. Jacob's Baby

**Time for another amazing chapter!!!! Bella's Baby is finally here and Edward is still trying to win Bella's heart back..... Will she give in? Keep reading to find out!!**

Part 1: Bella Black

Dr. Jacy placed Aaron in my arms and I was immediately grateful for this unplanned pregnancy. He had russet skin and light brown eyes. He was kind of tiny, but I knew he get bigger as he aged. I was glad that he had Jake's features, because I would hate for my baby to have pale skin like mine.

When I looked over at Jake he was staring out the window. I touched his cheek and he turned around and smiled at me.

"He's so pretty, Jake and he looks just like you. Thank god." I smiled relieved.

"Yeah he's pretty handsome." He chuckled.

I looked down at Aaron and smiled, "Hey Aaron, you're so pretty. I'm so glad you're here."

"Bella let me hold him for a minute." Jake asked.

"O-okay," I stuttered.

Jake took Aaron from arms and cradled him in his arms. He looked down at him and smiled brightly and kissed his forehead.

"The gang is going to flip when they see him." Jake enthused.

My eyes went wide with shock. "Wait the pack is here?"

"Yeah, Emily called them over while the doctor was cleaning up Aaron. They can't wait to see him."

"Well that's just great." I smiled. "We should put his new clothes on."

Jake nodded and then handed Aaron back to me. He went over towards his closet and searched for the clothes. He pulled out a sliver bag and brought it over to the bed. I placed Aaron back in Jake's arms and started to look for an outfit. I found a blue and white onese and a pair of white socks. Jake laid him down on the bed and removed his blanket. He already had a diaper on so I didn't have to worry about that. I pulled the onese over his head and snapped it up. I placed the socks on his tiny little feet. I ran my hands over his curly hair and kissed his tiny forehead.

He was truly beautiful. He was worth every bit of pain and sickness in the end. At first I was a little scared about being a mother, but now I truly don't mind it anymore. Jake was still a little tense though, but I was sure he would get over it. I picked up his tiny body and cradled his head in my hand. I looked up at Jake to see his expression and thankfully he was smiling.

"Thank you so much Jake for this wonderful baby. I love you so much." I thanked him.

He leaned down and kissed my lips. "You're more than welcome, bells."

"Sorry for ruining your sheets." I blushed.

He chuckled. "It's all cool. I got more sheets."

I grinned. We were silent for a long while until we heard an ear piercing scream come from Aaron's lips. Jake looked at me with frantic eyes.

"Get him a bottle please?" I shouted.

He nodded and left the room. I started to rock him back and forth, but his cries didn't stop. I stroked his cheek and began to hum and unfamiliar tune. He began to calm down and his body began to relax. Jacob came back in the room with a bottle in his hand. I took the bottle from his hand and put the bottle up to Aaron's lips. He began guzzling it down and soon he was finished. I put him on my shoulder and pat his back gently. After a few pats on his back, a low burp came from his lips. I smiled.

"So…cute," I cooed.

"So do you feel better now that the wolf has arrived?" Jake asked casually.

"Yes I am, actually. We forgot to buy him a crib Jake you know that right?"

Jake's face fell, "What's the point he'll probably just out grow it just like his clothes."

"So what, he'll still need a place to sleep. He can't just sleep in your bed." I pointed out.

"Don't worry about it, Bells I got it undercover." He smiled.

"Good,"

"We better get to living room the packs here."

I nodded and then got off the bed. I held on to Aaron as Jake led me to the living room. The living room was packed. Everyone was gathered around Billy's little living room talking. Jared and Paul were moving boxes into the living room. My eyes widened when I saw all the boxes in the corner of the room. I really hope those presents aren't mine. Jake noticed my face and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Those…presents aren't mine are they?"

Jake laughed out loud. "No Bella those are for Aaron, so chill out."

I nodded.

When everyone saw us walk in their eyes pasted on Aaron's small body, they all smiled and then up roared in cheers. Emily and Sam ran over to us and wrapped their arms around Jake and me.

"Congratulations, Bella." Sam said.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Emily smiled. "Come sit down, sweetie."

She led me to the couch and I sat down. When I looked down at Aaron I saw that he was fast asleep and his mouth was shaped in a prefect "o".

He looked so cute when he was asleep that it almost made me want to cry.

Leah came over to me and held her hands out. I smiled at her and handed the baby over to her. She smiled and went to go sit down on the chair. Jake walked over to me and sat next to me and held my hand. I started to remember some stuff that happened before Aaron was born. Jacob had told me that Edward-wince- was coming back to try to win my heart again. I don't remember everything that Jacob told me so I looked over at him and began to speak.

"Jake, when do I meet Edward?" I bit hard on my lip as I waited for his answer.

"Next Monday, in the afternoon," Jacob said, "But I'll be with you. The whole pack will."

"Jake what do I tell him?"

He looked away as he spoke, "Whatever you're feeling."

I could see the worry engrossed in Jake's dark set eyes. He thought I would go back to Edward. A strange wave of fear rolled in my stomach and it felt like I was going to be sick again. I squeezed Jake's hand tightly and kissed his cheek. He smiled slightly.

Everyone crowded around Aaron and made comments on how he looked just like Jake and it made me kind of jealous. He really didn't look like me at all. I finally got to hold him after he got bounced around from arm to arm. Emily got out of her chair and walked into the front of the living room.

"Okay guys it's time to open Aaron's presents." Emily squealed.

Emily brought over a medium sized box wrapped in blue and yellow paper. She handed me the box and I started tearing the paper off with my free hand. I opened the box and saw that the box was packed with shorts with tiny wolf pendants on the bottom. I could tell the shorts were way too big for him now, but he would grow into them as he got older. I looked at the card that was dangling from the side and saw that it was from the Clearwaters'.

"Thank you, Leah" I told her.

I handed the box to Jake and he put it by the side of the couch. Jared walked over to the corner and picked up the largest box and sat it in front of me. The paper was a delicate red with fire trucks on it. I snatched the paper off the box swiftly. When the paper was all gone I saw a box with a car seat on the front. I looked around for a tag on the box but I could find it. That's when I heard someone snicker. I looked up and saw Embry's lip twitch.

I shook my head and smiled. "Thanks Embry." I said.

He smiled.

The rest of the pack began to bring over more stuff for Aaron. Jake bought him a crib that reversed into a bed, Sam and Emily bought him a changing table that included baby powder, diapers, and wipes and Jacob and Billy bought him diapers and more clothes. I couldn't help but be grateful for all they have done for me. But they really out did themselves when they gave me a bracelet with the entire packs first letter in their name and a necklace for Aaron with a wolf pendant on the front. I looked up at them with happiness in my eyes.

"Thank you guys for all the presents me and Aaron really appreciate it."

"Welcome." They all said in unison.

The gathering resumed. Emily, Leah, and I sat back and watched the boys try to put the crib and car seat together. We laughed occasionally when they got confused. Paul stormed out a couple of times and Jake's frame quivered. They eventually got everything put together and taken into Jake's room. We laughed and joked around for the rest of night and not once did I think about Edward. Aaron cried a few times and squirmed in Leah's arms, but other than that he was an angel.

After eating almost all of Billy's food, the pack had to leave. Sam and Emily said their goodbyes and told Jake and I if we needed anything don't hesitate to call. Leah handed me my baby back and then left with her brother, Seth. The house was finally empty expect for Jake, Aaron, and I. Jake came into the living room and sat next to me on the couch.

"Finally," He sighed, "Peace and quiet."

I laughed. "I know. Awe, Jake look at him sleeping."

Jake looked down at Aaron's face and a smiled stretched across his face. "He's wonderful." He whispered.

At that exact moment, Aaron's face scrunched up and his face reddened. I sighed and got off the couch. I walked into the kitchen and got him a bottle out of the microwave. I shook it up a little and then placed it in his little mouth. He sucked on the bottle while I held it. As the milk start running out his eyes started to droop. I took the bottle from his mouth and placed it on the counter. I laid him on my shoulder and patted his back lightly and soon an adorable little burp escaped his lips. I smiled and cradled him back in my arms and walked back into the living room. I saw Jake looking down at the floor, deep in thought. I walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"Jake what are you thinking about so hard?" I asked.

His snapped up, "Oh nothing just…thinking about…Us."

My body suddenly went ridged. When I spoke the words were below a whisper, "W-what about us?

He let out a loud sigh and turned toward me, "I don't know what this whole situation will do to our relationship. I mean I know you told me that you don't love him the way you love me it's just that I can't help but not to…Uh…never mind, Bella I trust you."

A tear rolled down my cheek. "Jake, I-I love you so much and I would never ever leave you. I- I'm going to go lay Aaron down."

I stormed out the room and walked down the hall to Jake's bedroom. The room looked different somehow or maybe it was just more stuff was in the room. The bed was up against the window and the changing table was on the opposite side of the crib. I walked over to the crib and placed Aaron gently down and covered him up. I kissed his blazing forehead and turned to go sit on Jake's bed.

I curled up in a ball and started to sob quietly. Did Jake say I might choose Edward? Well, he didn't say those exact words, but it was implied. How could I choose between them, they were both great in their own way. Jake was always so kind hearted and joyous. Edward was…was sweet, understanding and did I mention handsome, but so was Jake. This was a tough choose to make. I knew I couldn't turn down either one of them even though I had to. I was broken out of my reverie when I heard Jake's sad voice call my name.

"Bella, honey, I'm so sorry and I was really stupid for doubting your love for me. Will you ever forgive me?"

The tears really started to come now. Jacob crossed the room and three long strides and sat next to me on the bed. He wrapped his long arms around me and pulled me tighter to his chest.

"Bella I am so sorry. Just please forgive me," Jacob pleaded.

I finally stopped my sobs and lifted my head to look at him. "How could you think I would choose him over you? Jake, I _married_ you for Christ sake and I _just_ had your baby, so how could I just up and leave you like that. I dedicated my life to you. I love you so much, sometimes it hurts. I would never ever break your heart, Jake trust me on that."

He chuckled and then kissed me passionately. Our lips parted slightly and I could feel his hot breath on my tongue. He threaded his hands in my hair and moved me closer. I was still aware that we were still immersed in a pretty intense make out session, but my mind continued to wonder.

If I choose Edward I knew what I would be missing. Jake's warm touch that sent tingles through my whole body, his shaggy hair (which he grew out just for me), and his warm laughter, but what about Edward. I was the only one whoever touched his heart. My blood was always so sweet to Edward even though it set his throat on fire. But I had more in common with Jake than Edward. I sighed mentally. This is by far the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Which do I choose: Fire or Ice?

My mind snapped back into reality. Surprisingly, my lips were still moving with Jacob, even though I didn't notice he had leveled himself on top of me.

We continued our intense make-out session for what seemed like hours. Occasionally Jake would move down to my neck so we could breath and catch our breaths. Our make-out session was cut short when he heard a cry com from the corner of the room.

Jake detangled his hand from my hair and moved off my body. I got off the bed and walked over to Aaron's crib and picked him up carefully. I placed him on my shoulder and patted his back, but he continued to cry.

"Jake, a little help here," I whispered.

He took Aaron from my arms and placed him on his shoulder. He smiled and started pacing back and forth in his small bedroom. Aaron calmed down instantly and then drifted back to sleep.

"Jake, you're a great dad." I complemented him.

"And you're a great mom." Jake replied back.

He placed Aaron back in his bed and covered him up. He walked over to the bed and lay down and I followed behind him. I lay down on his chest and sighed.

"Today was a long and exciting day." I said.

"Tell me about it. Maybe you should take a shower to help you relax?"

I smiled brightly. "That sounds really good right now."

I got up from his chest and walked over toward my duffle bag. I grabbed my toiletries and left the room. I got in the shower and put the water on hot and let it warm my body. I got out the shower and dried my body off. I combed through my wet hair and tied it in a messy bun. I walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me. I had to tip toe in the room when I heard Jake's quiet snores. I walked over to my duffel bag and grabbed a tank top and an old pair of sweats. I quickly changed into my under clothes and then slipped on the pajamas. I trudged off to bed sleepily. I lay down on the pillow and just let my eyes lids shut.

The next morning was unusually cold and I instantly knew why. Jake wasn't asleep next to me. I got of bed to go check on Aaron and what I saw made my heart drop. Aaron was sitting up smiling at me. I was baffled he could sit up already even though he was only a day old. I walked over to him and picked him up. He moved his tiny index finger to his stomach and a low whine escaped his lips. He was getting smart already. I kissed his forehead and walked out the room. I went into the living room and sat him in his car seat and proceeded into the kitchen. I removed a clean bottle from the dishpan and grabbed his formula. I emptied the powdered milk into the bottle and then filled it up with warm water. I walked over towards the microwave to place the bottle in, when my eyes pasted on a cut off sheet of paper. I put the bottle down on the counter and started to read it. It said:

Bella, sorry I'm not here to help you with Aaron. The pack and I had to meet Carlisle at the clearing to discuss some things. I'll be back soon though. I left like four bottles of milk in the microwave. Love you

Jake

I smiled and then placed the note back on the counter. I opened the microwave and took a blue bottle out and walked into the living room. Aaron was withering and kicking in his car seat. I picked up his car seat by the handle and carried him down the hall and into Jake's room. I put the car seat on the bed and handed him his bottle. He placed the bottle in his mouth and started drinking it down quickly. I stroked his cheek as he continued to drink. When he was finished he handed me the bottle and smiled. I placed the bottle on the night stand. That's when I heard the front door creak open.

"Jake is that you?" I shouted from the bedroom.

"You know it." He yelled.

I smiled.

"Hey can you grab a bottle from the kitchen please?"

"Sure, sure,"

While I waited for Jake to bring the bottle I went to go change Aaron's diaper before he go t too soaked. I walked over to the changing table and grabbed diapers and wipes. I removed his old diaper and wiped his bottom with the wipes. I placed the wipe in the old diaper and wrapped it up. It surprised me that I was so good at changing his diaper. I put the fresh diaper on his bottom and snapped it on him securely. I walked over to Jake's dresser and got him out a new outfit. I slipped in a blue onses and a bib and socks. He looked so adorable when I was finished. I lifted him up in my arms and laid him against my chest. Jacob walked into the room with two bottles in his hands. He walked over to me and handed me one of the bottles. I lowered the bottle to Aaron's lips but he turned his head away. Jake took the bottle from my hand and sat it on the night stand.

When Jake turned around again I looked into his eyes and I was appalled at what I saw. He had purple bruises under his eyes and his face was pale.

"Jake, you look terrible. Did you get any sleep last night?"

He shook his head. "Not much. Aaron kept waking me up through the night, but it's cool." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Jake. You know you could have woken me up. I would have helped you." I apologized.

"No it's fine and plus you needed your sleep. I kind of thought since you had him the least I could do was help take care of him."

I walked over to where Jake was standing and wrapped my free arm around him. He hugged me back.

"Thank you so much. Now you need to get some sleep mister. I don't like the way you look right now." I chastised him.

He laughed. "What's wrong with the way I look? Thanks so much Bella. That's a real big ego boost."

I blushed. "I meant you looked tired."

"I know I was just kidding with you." He kissed my hair and then released me. He walked over to his bed and lay down.

The rest of the day was slow for me. I let Jake get some sleep in while I took care of Aaron. Emily and Leah came over around noon to help me with the baby, so I could get some sleep too. Aaron ate, slept, and pooped most of the day. But mostly ate. I woke up when Emily and Leah had to get going. Not once did Jake wake up so I was alone. Being a mother felt like a full time job now. The night came quicker than expected. I fed Aaron for the last time and then I laid him down to sleep. It surprised me that Jacob was still sleep even though there was loud noise throughout the house.

Everything was done and my son was put down to sleep, but I still needed something to occupy me so I wouldn't think about next week's events. I still didn't know what I would say to Edward. The good thing was I knew who I wanted and I wanted Jacob, but my heart was still debating. Jacob is my husband and the father of my son, how could I possible leave him? Edward has given me nothing but heartache and pain. Jake was the one who kept me together, but Edward did leave for a reason right? I got tired of debating with myself so I decided to get some rest.

I love Edward, but I'm in love with Jacob. I knew at once Jacob's love was more dominate and my love for Edward was just a weak echo of what my heart could take. I let all my thoughts go astray and dosed off to sleep, hoping this nightmare would vanish.

Part 2: Jacob Black

The next morning was very peaceful. There wasn't shinning too much, the wind wasn't blowing hard, and there were no clouds in the sky; a very peaceful morning indeed. I looked over at Bella and saw she was still sleeping soundly, but when I looked over at Aaron I saw him sanding up, smiling in my direction. My expression was both surprised and disappointed. He was only two days old and he was already standing up with prefect balance. I sighed and got out the bed and walked over towards his crib and picked him up. He demanded to be put down though, so I placed him on his feet. He grew about two more inches and he was now to my calves. If he didn't stop growing soon I will have to start teaching him how to control his anger. Oh, joy. I thought.

I took his tiny hand in my palm, but he only managed to hold onto my index finger. We started to walk out the room slowly. When we entered the hall way he loosened his hand from my finger. He walked wobbly down the hallway until I heard a low thud hit the floor. Aaron was sitting down on his bottom with tears in his eyes. I walked over to him and lifted him up into my arms and then proceed down the hallway. I walked into the living room and saw Emily and Leah chatting quietly at the table. They both smiled when I entered the room with Aaron in my arms.

"Hello Ladies, how's it going?" I greeted them.

"Hiya, Jake." Leah said in a monotone voice.

"Hello little Aaron," Emily cooed. "Are you ready to eat?"

Aaron nodded.

Emily got up from the table and came over to me. She lifted Aaron in her arms and walked him to the kitchen.

"How did you sleep Jake?" Emily shouted from the kitchen.

"Great. Aaron didn't wake up so much so I got enough. Though I can't say the same for Bella, She's exhausted."

Emily walked out of the kitchen with Aaron still in her arms. Aaron had a Sippy cup in his mouth. I wonder where his bottles went. Obviously, Aaron didn't care; he wasn't complaining or fussing.

"Look at that," Emily said looking at Aaron's hair. "He's going to need a hair cut soon."

"I know right." Leah giggled.

"Oh and he's getting bigger too." Emily squealed.

"Yeah and he can stand." I gloated.

Emily and Leah gasped in unison.

"I want to see him stand up." Leah said overexcited. I was hoping for a more shocked reaction though.

Emily put Aaron on his feet, but kept her hands over him. I took the Sippy cup from his hands and placed it on the table. He stood with perfect balance just like this morning and placed his thumb in his mouth. Leah and Emily eyes sparkled at Aaron.

"Wow. Can he walk yet?" Emily asked, hopeful.

"No not yet and don't rush it either." I warned both of them.

"We won't. I can't believe that he's already standing and growing. Do you know if he has teeth yet?" Emily beamed.

"I don't know. Hey Aaron, smile for daddy."

He smiled a bright smile that revealed a whole bottom row of small teeth. I smiled back and patted his head. Leah walked over to him and lifted him up in her arms. He laid on her shoulder and played with a lock of her smooth hair.

"Well, it looks like you might have to buy him real food now." Emily mentioned.

"What if he doesn't want real food?" I challenged.

She grimaced. "We'll just ask him then."

Emily got a bowl and a Sippy cup from the kitchen and held it up. "Aaron do you want a juice and milk or real food?"

Aaron lifted his head and pointed to the Sippy cup and bowl.

Leah shrugged. "Maybe he wants both."

"Guess so. Well, I'm going to see if Bella's awake yet." Before I could turn around I heard a low whine come from Aaron.

"He wants to see Bella too, Jake." Leah muttered.

I took him from Leah's arms and then left the room and went down the hallway. I walked back into my room and sat on the bed. I sat Aaron in between Bella and I. the room was quiet until Aaron made a loud squeal. Bella popped up and looked over at Aaron's crib and then towards us. Bella smiled and lifted Aaron onto her lap.

"Morning Jake and Aaron." She cooed. She kissed the top of Aaron's head and then bent over to touch her lips to mine.

"Hey, Bells. Aaron did some pretty exciting things today like stand up on his own and he has a whole bottom row of teeth." I spilled out.

"But he's only two days old. Poor baby, he'll grow out of his clothes soon. Well, let's get you changed anyway sweetie." She got off the bed and walked over changing table and laid him down. She went over to my closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. She removed his old diaper and replaced it with a pull up. She removed the old clothes and replaced them with his jeans and tee shirt. She fixed his hair and then sat him down on the floor, but he got back up and stood on his feet. He reached for Bella and she lifted him up. He .lay on her chest and smiled.

She walked back over to the bed and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the beach, Aaron would like a nice walk on the beach." She smiled.

"Sounds good to me, I'll go get Aaron's stuff ready." I told her.

"Okay, I'll be in the shower. Get enough juice for him and diapers and clothes please."

"Sure, sure,"

While Bella took her shower and got Aaron situated in his carrier, and packed all the items that Bella told me to get. I went back into the kitchen and filled up his Sippy cups and placed them in the diaper bag. Aaron eyes stayed on me as I walked around the house getting everything prepared. Having a baby was harder than I thought. I remembered that it wasn't entirely warm outside so I grabbed Aaron's jacket from my room and slipped his little arms through them.

Bella stepped into the living room looking absolutely beautiful. Her hair was in a neat ponytail that hung down her back. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with black tank top and a button up shirt over it. I smiled as she reached up and kissed my cheek.

"So are we ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded.

Bella grabbed the diaper bag while I grabbed Aaron and his stroller. We walked out into the fair weather and walked to our 2006 sliver Honda accord that Charlie bought us for our wedding gift. It ran like a charm, so much better than Bella's old Chevrolet truck that I rebuilt for her. I folded the stroller and placed it in the trunk. Bella moved swiftly as she put Aaron into the car and strapped him securely. She closed his door and then walked to the driver's side and started the engine. I closed the trunk and then moved to the passenger side.

We drove down the street in silence. And of course Bella was the first one to break it.

"Jake how many more days do we have until I met him?" Bella stared straight ahead as she spoke.

"Bella, please don't worry about Cullen. Let's just enjoy our time with Aaron, okay?"

He voice got angrier when she spoke again. "If I'm going to this clearing to tell Edward to leave us alone, then I should know when I'm going to meet him."

"Bella, listen to me, calm down. Everything will be okay." I said every word slowly, stretching every syllable.

He face turned a bright red. "Jacob, I don't want to put my son at risk if he comes ahead of schedule. I want to know and if you won't tell then I'll go to Embry or Quil. Yeah, they'll tell me." She threatened.

My frame shook violently. I squeezed me eyes shut and balled my hands into a tight fist. Bella looked over at me quickly and then looked away. She was starting start ahead and biting her bottom lip pretty hard. A tear rolled down her cheek. I groaned out loud knowing some of this was my fault. Her hand flashed up from the steering wheel and she whipped the tear away quickly. Her other hand tightened on the steering wheel. I reached over and placed my hand over hers and stroked the back of her hand lightly. The tendons in her hand relaxed at my touch. I moved my hand and placed it back in my lap.

I turned around to peak at Aaron and to my surprise I saw a tear roll down his cheek, but he reached up and wiped it away with his tiny hand. Oh, no not another softy.

We got to the beach in no time. Bella parked the car by the trees that lead into the neck of the woods. She unbuckled her seat belt and stormed out the car and slammed the door behind her. She opened Aaron's door and took him out of his car seat and cradled him in her arms. She grabbed the diaper bag and closed the door. I sighed heavily and got out the car. I opened the trunk so I could retrieve the stroller but the stroller was gone. I closed the trunk and spun around and looked for Bella. I spotted her going east of the beach. I ran over to her and as I ran I bummed into a couple of bystanders. I reached Bella and Aaron momentarily. I grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Bella, you can't just run off without telling me were your going." I chastised her. She didn't seem to care about my words so I fell to my knees in front of her.

"Jake, I didn't tell you because you never tell me anything even when it involves me. If you won't tell me anything that's going on then why should I tell you?" she challenged.

I got up from my knees and glared at her. "Bella, stop it! I can handle stuff without sobbing and weeping and worrying you can't, so stop acting stupid. When the time is right I'll tell you everything, but until then stop whining like a teenager."

"Since I can't handle the truth without whining maybe I shouldn't go to that clearing. Cause' you obviously don't know what I'm facing right now. I'm forced to freaking choose, Jake you're not."

My eyes went wide with shock. "Oh, so you're having doubts about who you're more in love with? Well, Bella, if you want him you can sure as hell have him."

Her mouth popped open and a tear trickled down her cheek. She grabbed Aaron's stroller and stalked off towards the beach again. I ran after her and grabbed her arm. She shrugged away from my touch and turned around to glare at me.

"How could you say that? You know I'm in love with you, Jake. I just don't want to hurt him. I mean what if he gets mad and comes after me? Or worse, you or Aaron or the pack?" she babbled on.

I laughed. "Bella, I can promise you now that he will not come after you if you say no. I won't allow it. And if he does I'll just have to-to kill him."

She gasped."Jake, no don't hurt him okay? Just tell me what I have to do to keep you and Aaron safe?"

I took her face in my hands and stared deep into her eyes. "Just be honest. Don't make a decision that will make _you_ unhappy."

She smiled and then kissed my lips. I kissed her back and then pulled away. When she spoke her her voice was below a whisper.

"I know who I want, Jake I really do. I've thought a lot about it."

I smiled and kissed her again this time a little longer. Our kiss was interrupted when Aaron cried an ear piercing scream. Bella walked turned around and lifted Aaron in her arms. She reached in the diaper bag and pulled out Sippy cup filled with juice.

"Aaron, Shh! Here you go baby." She handed him the Sippy cup, but he threw it back on the ground and continued to squirm and cry.

"I think he wants to be put down." I suggested.

Bella placed him on his feet and stepped back to stand by my side. He wobbled a bit but he eventually steadied himself. Suddenly, his right foot slowly moved forward, his left foot followed. It took me awhile to process what he was trying to do, but when I did I was astonished. He was actually walking. He continued to keep his balance as he walked towards us. I stepped forward and held my hands out and beckoned him forward.

"Come on, Aaron. Come to daddy."

He giggled and continued to walk forward slowly.

He finally reached my hands. He grabbed my hand tightly and continued to walk. I walked with him a little further and then he stopped.

"Are you tired already buddy?" I smiled.

"Da,"

My mouth popped open. "Aaron what did you say?"

"Da," He repeated.

"Holy crow, he just talked." Bella exclaimed.

I laughed. "I know. Amazing isn't he?"

"Yeah, but Emily didn't tell us he would grow up this fast."

Aaron let go of my hand and turned towards Bella and lifted his hands up. She bent down and picked him up.

"Ma,"

She gasped and kissed his forehead. "Yes baby, I'm your mommy."

He reached for me and I took him from Bella's arms. "Hey kiddo,"

"Da?" he asked.

"Yeah, buddy I'm your daddy."

"Down now!" He squealed.

I put him down and he ran over to his diaper bag and pulled out a blue Sippy cup and popped it in his mouth. He sat down on the sand and played with the rocks as he drank.

"Bells, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm great actually. It's getting dark though and we didn't get to spend quality time together. We just kept arguing." She whispered.

"We did spend quality time together, honey. We just discovered our son can walk the walk and talk the talk." I smiled.

She laughed and so did I.

I stopped laughing when a strong smell hit my nose. My whole body started shaking when I thought of whom that smell could come from.

"Damn bloodsuckers." I muttered. "Bella get Aaron! Now,"

She jumped and ran towards Aaron, who was playing in the sand, and picked him up. She didn't place him in the stroller.

"Jake, what happened? What is it?" she asked franticly.

"Vampires," Was all I simply could say.

Her eyes went wide with shock. "What? Where are they?"

"I honestly don't know. That's why I have to get you and Aaron out of there. Grab the diaper bag and stroller and let's go." I said through clenched teeth.

I took Aaron from her hands while she grabbed the stroller and diaper bag. I took her hand and led her to the car. I opened the trunk and unlocked the car. I placed Aaron in his car seat and strapped him in tightly. That's when the smell hit my nose once again and this time Aaron flinched too. I chuckled darkly. I kissed his forehead and then closed the door. Bella was in the driver's side, buckled up and ready to go. I handed her the keys.

"Drive straight to Emily's. If he's not home go to Billy's. Be safe, Bells. I love you." I touched my lips to hers.

"What if I need you? What if something goes wrong?"

"Listen to me…nothing will go wrong. I promise." I said firmly.

"Okay." She whispered. She started the engine and drove off into the night.

I took off into the neck of the woods at full sped. I stopped to remove my pants and tied them to my ankle. I phased quickly and ran off. I knew I was alone because I couldn't hear the packs voices, so they weren't aware yet. I searched throughout the woods to find out where the horrid smell came from. I went east up the cloud bank and to make sure they weren't hiding. I started to run south and continued my path for a long time, but the trail was clean. I ran back towards the neck of the woods and sniffed around there, but no scent. The ocean water must have washed the scent clean from the trail. I growled and phased back into my human form. I slipped my pants back on and ran towards my house.

I made it back to my house and ran inside. I grabbed my keys off the counter and walked out to my homemade garage. I walked inside and got in my rabbit. I started the engine and drove off my property. I drove up into Emily's drive way and saw Bella's car in front of the house. I sighed with relief and then cut the engine and got out. I ran up to Emily's door and knocked hard. The door knob turned slowly and the door creaked open. Embry poked his head out the door.

"Let me in you idiot." I yelled.

I walked through the door and when I got in I saw Bella and Aaron sitting in between Leah and Emily. I knew something went wrong, because everyone was gathered around each other and they were silent. Sam, Paul, and Jared were looking at a white sheet of paper that Billy was holding up.

Bella jumped off the couch and ran over towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I looked over at Sam, trying to read expression. Sam beckoned me to come look at the paper. I reached behind me and loosened Bella's hold on my waist. I put her hands by her side and walked towards Sam. Billy handed me the white piece of paper and I began to read it:

Dear Jacob,

I know that these two months have not been the best, but we need another favor. Edward has requested that he bring a few more of his friends with him to the clearing, if he can bring his friends than you can surely bring yours. Edward also wants to shorten to the meeting time to Thursday. We appreciate your cooperation Jacob black.

Carlisle Cullen

I folded the paper up and handed it back to Billy, baffled.

"Jake he's bringing a whole coven with him then some more. We don't have that many people in our pack. We need to make it even." Jared said.

I was outraged. "It doesn't take a whole damn coven just to get an answer from somebody. Is he serious? I mean come on, a whole coven? He's being ridiculous."

"We know, but we still need to get some others to help just in case it turns into a fight." Jared mentioned.

"But where will we find at least three more werewolves from?" I asked, irritated.

Billy looked up at me and smiled. "We could go visit Wyatt's family. I'm sure they'll help."

"Yeah, but they are in a different tribe, so I don't think they would want to help us." I grimaced.

"Well, you should at least try to ask them, Jake. Today is Tuesday and Bella meets Edward Thursday. You don't have much time." Billy reminded me.

I sighed. "I know."

"You guys can go see them today if you'd like. It's not that late so I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"That's a great idea." Sam pitched in.

"Yeah, but what about Bella and Aaron?" I challenged.

"They can come with us. We'll just have Collin and Brady watch them for us." Sam said.

Everyone in the room went back to talking amongst themselves while Sam and I planned what we would do. I wasn't trying to easy drop on any of the conversations but when I heard what Leah asked Bella, it set me off.

"How did the note get in the car, Bella? Did he put it in there?" Leah pressed.

"I honestly don't know. I just saw a white piece of paper in the passenger seat. I was way too afraid to open it and read it so I just stuck it in my pocket. I pulled out of the drive way and started to come here, but I got worried about Jake so I went back to see if-"I cut her off.

"Wait, you turned back around? I told you to go straight to Billy's or Emily's house." I shouted outraged.

"Calm down, Jake and let her finish," Leah ordered.

I was about to protest, but I quickly shut my mouth and let Bella continue.

"Go on Bella," Leah urged.

"I went back to the beach to look for Jake. I got Aaron out the car and walked into the neck of the woods, and I saw paw prints in the gravel. I realized Jake had been here. Then I heard a loud growl come from the forest so I turned back around and went back to the car and put Aaron in his car seat. Then I drove to Emily's house." She finished.

"Where else can we hide her, Jake? They already found her twice. We're running out of places to leave her." Embry mentioned.

I grimaced. "Well, I don't know. The only things we can really do are hurry up and visit Wyatt and Pierce and continue to watch out for Bella more carefully. So let's get going before it gets too late." I told them.

"Okay," Sam smiled. Then he was serious. "Emily, dear, I want you to drive Bella and Aaron to the Rez since you know it better than we do. Colin and Brady will stay with Bella and Aaron while we go talk to Wyatt."

The pack nodded and started clearing the house one by one. I stayed behind to make sure Bella and Aaron got situated in the car. Leah decided to stay with Emily so she sat in the back seat with Aaron while Bella sat in the front. I kissed Bella goodbye and then ran into the woods. I pulled off my pants in one swift motion and then ran into the woods at full speed. The packs minds were fairly calm except for Sam's. I guess he was worried about Emily.

We hit the border of the reservation and hour later. We still kept a steady past as we ran. I had no idea where Wyatt and his brother lived so I decided to ask Sam to see if he knew.

'_Sam, did Billy tell you where Wyatt lives'?_ I wondered.

'_Up Whitlock crossings, it's close to the border.'_

'_What about Emily? Does she know?"_

'_Yeah she knows.' He assured me._

_I sighed. 'We still need Leah to come in with us right?'_

'_Yup, alright guys phase back. We're here." Sam said to us._

We phased back at the same time and threw back on our clothes. We walked up towards the white house and waited for Emily to arrive. The house was bigger than mine, but still small. The white paint was faded and the roof looked like it needed a lot of work. I was brought out of my observation when I saw head lights flash in front of us. Emily parked the car on the other side of the rode and cut the engine. Leah hoped out the car and walked over towards us. I looked over at Collin and Brady and beckoned them to go towards the car. They nodded and took off their clothes and phased.

The pack followed Sam as he walked up to the front door. He pounded on the door a couple of times before it creaked open. A tall russet skinned woman stood in the doorway with a smile on her face. She was slender and had black shoulder length hair. She was very beautiful. Even though she was smiling she still had a confused look in her eyes. Sam spoke up to explain why we were here.

"Hello, I'm Sam Uley and these are my pack brothers. We're looking for Wyatt and Pierce. We need to speak with them," Sam said politely.

"Um…sure I'll get them for you. By the way I'm Hania, Wyatt's sister. Come in and have a seat, Sam."

We followed her in quietly. We looked around at her bright home. She exited the room and went upstairs. Her house was way too bright and girly. The couch covers matched the curtains and the table cloth matched the carpet. It was hard to believe two guys stayed here.

"Jake, do you know this guy at all? What does he look like?" Leah ask, gushing for details.

"Er…no and I don't know what he looks like, so don't ask." I fired at her.

She grimaced. "Well, I hope he's cute."

We turned our heads in Leah's direction and glared at her. She just shrugged and looked away.

We turned away from Leah when we heard three pairs of footsteps coming down stairs and into the living room. Two russet skinned men walked in to view. The tallest one was russet skinned just like us. He had long black hair down his back. Then other man was about an inch shorter than him. He had short brown hair and light brown skin, lighter than ours. Neither one of them looked over twenty-one. The taller guy stepped forward and held his hand out to Sam. Sam stood up and shook his hand.

"Hello, I'm Wyatt and this is Pierce, my brother." He introduced.

"Hello, I'm Sam and this is my pack: Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, and Collin and Brady. The other two had to step out for awhile. We came here to ask for a favor. We really need your help." Sam asked.

"Sure Sam, What can we do for your pack?"

Sam smiled. "Jacob will explain."

I stepped forward and shook his hand. "We need you and Pierce to help us scare some vampires. One of the vampires wants to take my wife back, but he can't understand that she's taken, so in order for him to back off we have to take my wife to a clearing so she can tell him she doesn't want him and vice versa.

"He recently gave us a note that said he wants to bring more of his vampire friends and we need some more wolves to help us get even. We just need two more people to accompany us. So can you guys help us out?" I asked, hopeful.

He chuckled without humor. "So you're out to kill some parasites, too huh?"

"Yeah, but we're not trying to kill them unless they start something with us. We just need protection so just in case it turns into a fight we're even. Wait, you've been looking for the Cullen's, too?"

"No not them. There are vampires who run in and out of the Reservation here. We vowed to leave them alone if they leave us alone." He grimaced.

"So, you in?" I asked impatiently.

"Sure thing Mr. Jacob," He shook my hand firmly.

"So is it alright if I take a look at your wife?" He asked, smiling.

I sighed. "Sure, no problem hey, Seth tell Collin and Brady to bring Bella in."

"Gotcha, Jake." He ran out the house in a flash.

"So, how many girl werewolves you got on your pack, Sam?"

"One actually, the other girl is _my_ imprint." Sam emphasized.

I almost laughed at his tone.

"Cool. The tall one over there is pretty cute. What's her name?" Wyatt asked, licking his lips.

I almost hurled. "That's Leah."

"She single I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, she's free." Sam and I exchanged glances.

Colin and Brady came back in their human forms with Bella and Aaron between them. Wyatt's mouth dropped open when he spotted Bella. Probably shocked by her beauty…or her skin tone.

"Way to go, Jacob. She's a fox." He put his hand on my shoulder and whistled.

Bella blushed as she walked towards me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close.

"Bella, this is Wyatt. Wyatt this is Bella," I gestured between them.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," He shook her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too,"

His eyes left Bella's face and pasted on Aaron's. "Whoa, who's this little guy?"

"My son, Aaron," I told him.

Aaron buried his face in her neck and held onto her hair.

"Ha ha," He laughed. "I guess he's a little shy."

"Yup," I muttered.

"So when do I meet you at the clearing place?" Wyatt asked.

"Thursday afternoon. Be in your wolf form when you arrive." I informed him.

"Great, we'll be there. Do we need to practice or anything?"

"Nope,"

He smiled brightly. "Okay, Jake. Well, my family and I are going to go get some rest. We'll see you Thursday. Night Jake and Bella," He waved and then left the room.

"Are we ready to go home Jake? I'm super tired." Bella whined.

I smiled her favorite smile and towed her out the house. The pack walked behind us and then ducked into the woods. Bella placed Aaron into this car seat and strapped him in tightly. Leah slid into the back seat of the car and buckled up. Bella closed the door and walked around to the passenger side and buckled up. I climbed in the driver's seat, start the engine and drove down the street.

Leah and Aaron were the first ones to dose off to sleep. I wish Bella would go to sleep too. I knew she would have a million questions to ask me. And at that precise moment Bella began to speak. Guess I spoke too soon.

"Jake?" She asked, nervously.

I sighed softly. "Yeah, Bells."

"Why do you need those other two guys? I mean the pack is already huge."

Obviously she didn't read the note. I didn't feel like getting into details so I just simply said, "Bella, not tonight. I'll tell you later. Just don't worry about it."

Her tone was angrier when she spoke again. "What, no? I want to know _now_, Jake. Like Billy said we don't have much time."

My Hands tighten around the steering wheel. "Bella, not now! We will discuss everything later but right now we can't."

"Why the hell not?" She spit through her teeth.

"Cause your son and your friend are sleep and the back seat."

Her voice dropped. "Okay, fine, but you have to promise you will tell me in the morning?"

"Yeah, I promise. Now just calm down and relax please." I pleaded.

She snorted. "How can I calm down when my ex-vampire boyfriend is trying to win me back and hurt my family?"

I chuckled under my breath. "You'll be just fine, I swear."

She stretched her neck up and kissed the corner of my lips. She twined her fingers through mine. Before I knew it, I heard I light snore come from her lips. I sighed in relief knowing she wouldn't be asking me fifty million questions anymore tonight.

Part 3: Bella Black

I woke up in Jake's bed, not remembering how I got there. Jake was on the other side of the bed with Aaron on his chest. I sat up on the bed and ran my hands through my tangled hair. I picked up Aaron from Jake's chest and got off the bed. I walked out of Jake's bedroom and into the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet and cradled Aaron in my arms and he started to wake up. I started to run the water in the sink. I removed his old clothes and placed them on the floor. I sat him in the sink. He splashed and laughed in the water. I got splashed a couple of times too. I washed his hair and wiped his face clean. After he was finished I dried his hair and his tiny body and walked back into Jake's room.

I found him a pair of blue jean shorts and a white and navy collared shirt. I put him in a diaper and slipped on his pants. I pulled the shirt over his head and smoothened out. I took a brush and brushed through his curly brown hair that was shoulder length. I came across a pony tail holder. I gathered his hair in my hands and put it in a pony tail that hung past his shoulders. I stepped back and took a look at Aaron. He looked gorgeous in every way. He looked like a baby version of Jake. How cute, I thought. I picked him up and placed him on the floor. I took his hand and lead him to kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Emily and Leah sitting on Jake's loveseat, talking. I smiled and started to speak.

"Hey, Emily and Leah, what brings you two here?"

"Oh we just wanted to come and kidnap Aaron for a few hours if that's okay with you, Bella," Leah said innocently.

I smiled. This would give me a good opportunity to talk to Jake about what's happening tomorrow. "Sure, go right ahead. I'm sure Aaron wants to get out the house anyway. When you guys leaving?"

Emily chuckled nervously. "We wanted to leave before the traffic gets too bad."

"That's fine. Let me go get his diaper bag. I'll be out in a minute."

Aaron followed me back into Jake's room. He tugged on my shirt and pointed towards Jake.

"Yeah, Aaron that's daddy." I told him.

He released my shirt and walked over to the bed and climbed on. He placed his little hands on Jake's shoulder and nudged him with as much force as he could. Jake didn't even budge. Aaron got frustrated when he didn't wake up so he hoped off the bed and came over towards me. I smiled and then walked over towards the bed. I leaned down and touched my lips to his and began to kiss him. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he started to kiss me back. The kiss was very intense. He placed both of his hands on either side of my face and continued to kiss me, this time with more force. My head was practically spinning from his kiss, but the kiss abruptly stopped when I remembered Aaron was in the room watching his parents make out.

He chuckled and released me. "You should do that more often. When Aaron's not in the room."

I blushed. "Sorry, I had to wake you up one way or another. I just wanted to let you know that Leah and Emily are taking Aaron out so he can get a feel of the city. Is that okay with you?"

"No problem. When are they leaving?"

Out of nowhere, Leah poked her head in Jake's door and smiled. "Now,"

I laughed.

I got off the bed and walked towards Aaron's changing table. I added a few bottles and a couple of outfits just in case he messes up the one he have on. I put his pacifier in his bag and zipped it up. Aaron walked over towards me and lifted his little hands up. I picked him up and he lay on my shoulder. He pointed to a little white object on the table, his pacifier. I placed it in his mouth and he sucked on it. I grabbed his diaper bag and walked over to Leah and placed him in her waiting arms. He waved at Jake and I before Leah disappeared out the room and down the hall.

"So cute," I cooed.

"You know it." Jake said.

Leah and Emily said their goodbyes and then disappeared out the door. I heard my car purr as they drove down the road.

Finally, Jake and I were alone. So many questions I had to ask him. I closed his bedroom door and went to go sit next to him. He placed his warm hand in mine. He looked at me and waited for me to speak, but I couldn't find my voice.

He sighed. "Bella, I know why you wanted Aaron out. I promise I will tell you everything about tomorrow. You'll be fine, I promise." There was no doubt that I didn't believe him it's just that I was worried about him. I didn't want Edward to hurt him or his pack. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I finally found my voice and I began to speak. "I have so many questions for you Jake, and I know you don't want to tell me because I'm a wimp but I want to know," she whispered.

He sighed. "Bella, that's not why I don't tell you stuff,"

"Then why don't you tell me anything if that's not the reason?"

"Bella, you worry about the most unimportant things. I told you I'd be there with you, but you still continue to think the worst possible. The whole wolf pack will be there for you okay? So blame your constant worrying on why I don't tell you stuff." he shot back.

"You don't know if I worry constantly or not. You can't read my mind." I glared at me.

He snorted. "You're not that unpredictable."

I can't believe he just said that. "Jake, please just tell me what's going on? I promise I will try my best to not worry anymore."

"I don't want you to worry that's why I don't want to tell you." He whispered.

"Please." I whispered.

He took a deep breath and sat up on the bed and looked into my eyes. "No,"

"Okay, but I want to tell you something. Jake, I do love Edward." I saw the flicker of pain flash across his face. "But I would never be enough to call our love a quits. You are my husband and Edward Cullen will not change that. Ever."

He grinned, pleased by my words. I leaned over and laid on his chest, knowing the fight was over. Out of nowhere my chest started to throb. It was just like the time when Edward had left me. I swung my legs over the bed and wrapped my arm around my torso. Jake wrapped his arms around me and laid me back down on his chest. Soon after, I started to sob. _I'm not going back to Edward Cullen._ I thought to myself.

I stayed curled up in a ball for the remainder of the day. Aaron, Emily, and Leah came home around nine thirty. I wanted to see my baby, but it felt like a steel bar was holding me in place. Jake eventually got tired of my sobs, so he kissed my forehead and left the room. I felt horrible for making Jake see me like this. He deserved better. I dreaded tomorrow like a little kid dreading going to the doctor's office. But my decision would be easy to make. I never doubted that. It may affect me later, but it didn't matter I had a whole wolf pack looking out for me, right? I was tired of thinking about the following day so I just let me eyelids close and I slipped into my numb state.

"Bella, honey wake up," I heard a sweet, and smooth voice.

I tried to pull myself out of my numb state, but it was effortless. I just slipped back into my sleep.

"Bella, wake up, please." It was Jake, but his tone was different, almost wary.

It made me anxious to see his face to see the expression on his beautiful face. I snatched the covers off my body and lurched off the bed. Jake was leaning in the door way with a blank expression on his face. My heart melted in my chest at his facial expression.

"Hey Jake, how did you sleep?" I asked; sleep still heavy in my voice.

"Good," He gave me a weak smile and then walked out the room.

I went over to my bag and grabbed my toiletries and then walked out the room and into the bathroom. I turned the shower on hot and then stepped in. I turned up the water hoping that the burn of my skin would take my mind off of my previous dream. But of course, it didn't.

In this dream, I was alone in the woods and it was cold and foggy and I had no jacket, so I was freezing. I was surrounded by pale-white figures, all of them extremely beautiful. Then suddenly, Edward stepped out of trees and stood pale in beautiful by his friends. He had blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. I wanted to ask what had happened, but in these kinds of dreams I can never find my voice. Instead I walked forward, reaching out towards him, but he disappeared back into the trees. I started to run towards him. I tripped and stumbled constantly, but I eventually made it into the trees and into the clearing. What I saw next made my heart drop. I saw all eleven wolves' dead, their bodies sucked dry. I saw Jacob's body twitching nonstop. That's when I saw Aaron walk into view. I smiled and ran towards him, but Edward came up behind him and lunged for his throat. That's when I woke up. I shut off the shower and stepped out. I dried my hair off and my body. I walked out the bathroom and went into Jake's room. I found some old sweats with holes in the knee and a black t-shirt. I slipped them on. I pulled on some socks and then pulled my shoes on. I put my hair in a sloppy ponytail, no caring how it looked.

I had this funny feeling down in the pit of my stomach that today would be unbelievable day ever. I still had questions to ask Jake, but he was ignoring me probably from last night's episode. I wish I could go to someone, but who would I go to. Emily and Leah were too engrossed in my son to give me descent advice, and I definitely couldn't go to the boys, they wouldn't understand my situation. I was desperate for some answer, but I didn't want to make a nuisance out of myself so I just took it like a man.

I sighed and plopped down on the bed and curled up in a ball. I started to sob quietly as I thought more into my day. Footsteps started to approach Jake's room, so I quickly straighten up and wiped the tears from my cheeks and caught the ones that were about to spill over. I tall dark figure came into view. It was Sam. What was Sam doing here? Is he going to tell me what's going to happen at the clearing?

He gave me a sly smile and began to speak. "Um…can I talk to you for a couple of minutes before we go to the clearing, Bella?"

I nodded, not able to speak yet.

"Well, Bella, I know what you're going through, believe me." He chuckled, and then he was serious. "I'm sure Jake told you about why Leah and I broke up?"

I do remember that day clear as day. Jake came over my house and we began to talk about his life as a werewolf, the ups and downs. I remember one story clearly, Imprinting. Imprinting was a strange way to find your soul mate. It made you happy, but others sad. Like Leah. Jake never wanted to imprint unless it was me. I felt a little smug about that.

I nodded.

"Well, there's kind of more to the imprinting scandal, as Jake put it. Leah and I were inseparable. We were high school sweethearts. One weekend

Emily, Leah's cousin, came down from the Makah reservation to visit The Clearwater's. Leah insisted I come meet her, even though I really didn't want to. When we got to her home Emily was waiting for us. She ran over towards Leah and hugged her and then she looked over at me and stared into my eyes and that's when, BOOM! I imprinted. I felt horrible for what I had done. For the rest of the night I kept staring at Emily all night, but thank god Leah didn't notice."

"See I had no idea how I was going to break it to my Leah. She didn't know about my wolf transformation, she only knew that I'd been acting weird lately. I was way too afraid of what she might say. So, after our little family reunion, I drove Leah home. I had to decide rather to tell Leah soon or risk hurting her even more. It was a tough decision, believe me." His expression was filled with remorse and some other expression that I wasn't familiar with.

"But didn't you love Leah enough to make it work? I mean you guys built such a great bond over the years, why would you want to throw that all away?" I babbled.

"I still loved Leah. To this day I still Love Leah. But when you meet your true second half that all changes. I just had to build up enough courage to tell her that…that I can't be with her anymore. So I finally got enough courage to tell her. I went over her house and hour after I dropped her off. I told her I was in love with Emily and I needed to be in her life." He looked down at his hands.

"She was devastated and heartbroken beyond repair. She cried all night long, I recall. Since I just broke my girlfriend's heart I stayed with her all night and held her while she cried. I actually cried too; it was a very emotional night for both of us. She eventually got really angry at me and she start hitting me and cussing me out. I restrained her and laid her on her bed so she could get some sleep. I kissed her goodbye and then left my Leah more heartbroken than ever. I didn't think Leah would forgive me or Emily, but she eventually did and now they're closer than ever.

"Bella the reason why I wanted to tell you my story is because I know you fell in love with Edward and Jacob and now it's hard to choose one of them. See I was the same way. I had these two beautiful women in my life and I had no idea witch one I wanted to stay with, but sometimes you're drawn to a certain person more than anybody else. If you have a better connection with Edward Cullen then you should be with _him._ Like Jake said, 'don't do anything that will make _you_ unhappy'." Just be honest Bella, please don't try to make others happy, make yourself happy. I'll I see you later." Sam walked over towards me and patted my shoulder.

I still had another question I wanted to ask him before he left, "Sam, are you still in love with Leah?"

He turned around and smiled brightly. "Every day,"

I smiled back.

When Sam disappeared down the hallway I got off the bed and grabbed my Jacket and Aaron's diaper bag. I walked out the room and out the door. Leah and Emily already had Aaron ready and he was in the car. All the boys were in their wolf forms, even Jake. I dropped the diaper bag and ran over towards the huge russet brown wolf. I wrapped me arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His body went completely stiff at my touch. I loosened my grab and then kissed his fur. I picked up the diaper bag and ran over toward the car and hopped in. The wolves already disappeared in the forest.

I COULDN'T BELIEVE MY EYES, WHEN WE GOT TO THE CLEARING. Just like in my dream I saw eight pale white figures standing in a line formation. Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie were in the back row with three vampires that looked too wild to be normal vampires. I snorted to myself, normal vampires. In the middle, were a female vampire and male vampire, and in the front, stood Edward. Since it was a windy day, his unusual bronze hair was blowing in the wind. My dreams didn't even do him any justice; he was more beautiful than what I imagined.

Before I got out the car I kissed Aaron on his cheek. I closed the door and stood by the car. Jake came out from the trees and walked over towards me. He took my hand and towed me towards Edward and his large army of vampires. I wondered where the rest of the wolves are. My eyes roamed the trees until I spotted all the wolves lined up like the vampires. Seven wolves were in the front row and four was in the middle and two were in the back. Jacob and I walked to where Edward stood with a smug smile on his perfect face. I wonder what he was so amused about. I tried not to look at his prefect face but I failed. His golden brown eyes bored into mine. He cocked his head to the side and he smiled his favorite crocked smile at me. My breath caught in my throat. A low growl came from Jake's chest, so I placed my hand on his chest and under my touch he calmed down.

Everything was silent for a long while. All I could hear was the birds chirping and the trees whistling in the light breeze. Edward sighed and then began to speak in his velvety sweet voice.

"Bella," He whispered. "Before you give me your answer I just wanted to say I love you Isabella Marie swan. I won't be angry with your answer, but merely grateful for your honesty."

I nodded. "Well, I don't want to hurt you or Jake. It's been really hard to choose between you two, but I put a lot of thought in who I want." I released Jake's hand and walked towards Edward and looked up at him. "I have a wonderful family, a great husband, and the cutest baby ever and I just can't throw that away. I love you Edward, but not enough to leave my Jacob and my family. I'm sorry Edward, but I choose Jacob."

I looked around at the beautiful pale white figures and all their faces were enraged, but I didn't care. As long as I was with Jacob and my new family nothing else mattered. Carlisle's expression made my heart sink. He looked disappointed and betrayed. For the first time, Emmett didn't look scary or intimidating, he looked hurt and confused. Edward looked like he was about to cry, if such thing weren't impossible.

"Bella, I was so sure you would take me back. Why didn't you? I'm extremely curious." He asked, his voice lower than before.

"I was once in love with you, but you left and before you could come back I fell in love with Jacob. You hurt me Edward, really badly. Jake was there with me when I needed him the most. I just don't feel the way I once felt about you."

He sighed, "I guess I have only myself to blame. I'm sorry that I hurt you Bella. I'm truly sorry, but I can't let you go. I just can't. Jacob is not right for you. He will eventually hurt you and when he does I'll be there." He smiled.

Jacob growled loudly. "Don't hold your breath _leech." _

"I trust Jake completely that he will never ever hurt me. Edward, and even if he did I wouldn't come back to you."

He flinched back like he just got struck across the face. "Bella…"

"No Edward, I'm sorry, but we cannot go on. I still love you, but not enough to leave my Jacob. It was your turn last time now it's mine." He raised one of his bushy eyebrows. "This is the last time you'll see me. Goodbye Edward."

Instead of an answer from Edward, a growl erupted from his chest. Two things happened that exact moment. First, Jake shoved me behind his body and then he burst into a wolf. Edward crouched forward, tensed to spring. Jacob's muzzle was pulled over his razor sharp teeth. Edward started to charge at Jacob. I had to muffle a scream. Edward's rock hard hand hit Jacob right in his broad chest; Jacob flew backwards. He landed gracefully and then charged at Edward. A loud metallic screech filled the forest. I tried to see what caused the sound, but my body wouldn't move from where I stood.

Suddenly a white chunk flew by my foot. It was a hand. I automatically jumped back. Warm hands wrapped around my arms and started to pull me backwards. A shaky scream came from my lips, but the scream died out quick when I turned my head around to see it was Embry pulling me towards the car. Even though a fight was erupting from the other side of the clearing I still wanted to be there. I don't know what I would have done if Jacob had been hurt. Embry placed me by the car and he ran back into the woods. He came back out in his wolf form and came back and in front of me.

I was thankful when I saw Sam and Paul step out the woods (In their human forms). Paul and Sam began to shove on Jake's large shoulder forcefully. They continued to push Jacob back until he was in the forest and out of site. My eyes flew to where Edward stood. He was on the ground withering with pain. The hand that was once by my foot was now crawling towards Edward. I couldn't look anymore so I turned my head the other way. Embry kept his stance in front of me until Sam and Jacob came back Jacob was still shaking from head to toe and his lips were stilled pulled over his bright teeth. Sam kept his hand on Jake's chest as they walked towards Carlisle. Sam and Carlisle exchanged a silent apology and then said their goodbyes.

They ran over towards Embry and I. Jake was finally in control of himself; his hands were the only things shaking. When he was close enough I moved away from Embry and ran towards Jake. I collapsed against his chest and began to sob.

"Oh Jake I thought you were hurt are you okay?" I sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me gently. "No Bells I'm fine. I'm more than fine actually, I'm prefect."

I smiled. "I told you I love you more."

"I know." He muttered.

I lifted my head and stared at his beautiful face. He bent down and touched his lips to mine. My heart broke into a sprint when the kiss started to get more serious. Our blissful moment was cut short when Sam came up behind Jake and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Jake, come on." Sam urged.

Jake kissed me once again and then let me go. He backed away from me and then ran into the woods at full speed. Emily stepped out the car and came towards me. She grabbed my hand and led me towards the back seat. I got in and buckled up. I looked over at my baby and smiled. At least he wasn't harmed. Emily started the car and began to drive into the woods.

My prediction had been right I guess. Today was an unbelievable day and it wasn't over yet. I don't think Edward would let the only girl that touched his heart go. He was way too weak to handle this, emotionally. I sighed. This just isn't my day. Or week. I looked out the window and stared at the trees as they blurred by. A black figure flashed across my window and then a russet wolf flashed on my other side. Sam and Jacob were running on the side of the car. I turned my head away from their bodies and then I looked forward. Two more wolves were in the front of the car. I guessed that it was Paul and Jared. And in the far back were Collin and Brady. Why were the wolves guarding the car? Is Edward coming back to get me and hurt my family? Just like in my dreams?

I tears started to pool in my eyes. I had to squeeze my eyes shut to prevent the tears from spilling over.

We made it out of the woods finally, but when we did I saw no sign of the wolves. I wonder if they formed back already. I didn't feel like thinking anymore further into the situation so I laid my head back and let my eyes lids slid shut, which I instantly regretted because the thoughts began to cram my mind even more.

What if I was right? What if Edward didn't give up and he was running after me at this very moment? Should I tell someone? Should I Emily that I was worried so she could tell the boys that Edward may still be out there? But why would he come back? I told him I wasn't in love with him anymore. But why would he give up? Some many question that were going unanswered.

If I told anybody about my theory I knew I would just get looked at funny. If I didn't want to worry Jake or get embarrassed by the pack, I should just let it go. I loved my new family too much to worry them with my stupid idiocy.

Suddenly the car came to an abrupt stop; my head snapped up instantly. A cool breeze washed over my face as the back door swung open. I looked up and saw Paul standing in the doorway. He yanked me out the car and then tucked me under his arm like a football. I was too shocked to ask what was going on, so I just let him carry me. Aaron, I thought. Where is he? Is he coming with me?

Paul jogged towards a familiar house. A russet skinned woman was standing on the porch with a breath taking smile on her face. Paul dropped me off by her side. She wrapped her warm arms around me and then went in to the house. She sat me down on the couch and then went back outside. The bright house was not helping my mood at all. It was a nice home, but it was too nice. The smell was extraordinary and the deco was brilliant. I knew why this house made my mood worse. It reminded me of the Cullen's mansion. I tried not to think about them anymore but I failed. My day was not going well at all. I looked towards the front door and saw Paul and Jared approaching the women. Paul had Aaron tucked under his arm just like he had me, while Jared was juggling Aaron's car seat and diaper bag. Paul handed the women my baby and Jared handed the car seat and diaper bag to her. She closed the door with her foot and then turned towards me.

"Are you alright, dear?" The beautiful women said.

She walked over towards me and sat Aaron in my waiting arms. He laid his head on my chest. I stroked his back lightly. I finally snapped back into reality so I could ask the women what was going on.

"What's happening? Where's My Jacob? Why am I here?" I asked frantically.

She chuckled lightly, "First I want to introduce myself. I'm Hania, Wyatt's sister. You must be Isabella Black, right?"

"Y-yes I am."I stammered, "But you can just call me Bella."

She smiled a brilliant smile. "Well it's very nice to meet you Bella. Can I get you anything to drink or eat?"

"No thank you."

She nodded.

I noticed she still didn't answer my questions I asked before. "Where's Jacob?"

She hesitated. "Out making sure Mr. Cullen isn't planning to come back."

I could tell she was editing something. She wasn't giving me the full truth at all. But did I really want to know the truth? No.

She chuckled. "I heard a pretty good brawl going on down at the clearing this afternoon."

"Yeah it was pretty bad." I paused. "Wait how do you know about the fight? Were you there?"

She chuckled nervously. "No I actually _heard _it. With my own two ears…"

How could she hear the fight? She was only a human with dull senses like mine. And plus, the clearing was miles away from her home, she couldn't possible had heard it. I looked up at Hania with half confused half disbelief eyes.

"B-but how?" I whispered.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard that when you're a wolf you have really sensitive hearing, right?" she said confused, just like me.

My breath caught in my throat. Hania's a werewolf too? I thought it only happened in la push. Wasn't it supposed to be only one tribe? I guess Leah isn't the only girl werewolf.

"Bella, dear, did I frighten you?" She asked concerned.

I shook my head. Not able to speak yet.

I finally found my voice after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence. "You're a werewolf like my husband and your brothers?"

She shook her head sadly. "Yeah, I am. But of course I'm in a different tribe than your husband."

My voice got strong as my curiosity grew. "I thought there was only one tribe in Washington?"

She took a deep breath. "I would have to tell you my whole story for you to understand."

I bit my bottom lip. "I don't mind a long story."

She laughed. "Good."

I looked down at Aaron and hugged him tighter to my chest. Hania seemed to notice.

"He's really pretty," She commented.

"Thank you." I smiled.

She settled into the couch as she began her long story. "Wyatt and I are not from the Quileute tribe, we are from the Makah Reservation. But before I tell you that, let me tell you about my brother and our family." She took a deep breath. "My mother was born here in the Makah Rezs and my dad was born in La push. At the time, my dad and my mom were the only werewolves in Washington. They protected the state by themselves. They never crossed paths because danger really got out of range. Until, two vampires enter Washington in august. The Kasha vampires came all the way from Japan to harm the most unprotected state, which was Washington. My parents eventually came across them both and that's when they met. They looked at each other with shocked eyes, but they went on to fight the vampires. Akank and Nori fought against my parents.

"My dad went after the male, Nori and my mom went against the female, Akank. While in battle, my mom got mangled up with the female vampire, but my dad killed her before she could do anymore damage. He killed the male as well. He took my mom back to La push to nurse her back to health." She paused for a brief moment and then began to smile brightly. "It took my mom six month for her to heal completely. My parents spent so much time with each other over the course of the months that they began to gain feelings towards each other. They married a month later and then produced Wyatt over their honeymoon and then a year later they produced me. Despair hit my brother and me pretty hard when our parents abruptly disappeared one night. We were heartbroken, even me. Wyatt was born with the blood of my dad as I put it. He carried me out the house and into the woods. He laid me on my back and then sat next to me. We stayed in the forest for a week or two until Billy found us.

"We were found by him and his wife, Sarah. They took us back to La push. To make a long story short, Billy and Sarah took us in as their own. They had already had their twins Rachel and Rebecca, so I guess you can say Wyatt and I added more stress on the Blacks'. They continued to raise us as their own. They took us to annual doctor's appointments, they fed us, clothed us, and enrolled us in school when we came of age. Billy considered us as family and so did the twins. That's when Billy and Sarah sat us down one night to tell us that she was expecting another baby. We were all very, very excited to welcome another little Black in the family.

"Nine long months later, your husband, Jacob was born. He was six pounds and seven ounces. Jacob was only about six years old when is mom got killed by a drunk driver."She shook her head angrily, "Only if I could find that slob that hurt her. We mourned for months, especially Billy. But we had to go on with our lives.

"The twins, Wyatt, and I were in High school together. It was our junior year in high school. We were enjoying our school experience a lot. One day Wyatt wasn't looking very good. It felt like he was running a fever. He also said he felt funny .We went home early that day so Billy could check him out .Billy took a look at him and then his eyes went wide with shock and horror. He told me to go to the twin's room and don't come out until he said so. I did what I was told. I stayed in my room for the whole night until I heard dishes breaking and a loud howl. I ran out of the room and down the hall way. I looked over at Billy who was up against the wall staring towards the front door. I followed his eyes and saw that the front door was wide open."

She paused to take a deep breath. "Billy moved away from the wall and went to the phone. He dialed the numbers quickly. He began talking in an unfamiliar language, so he lost me for a while. Then he start talking in English again. He I realized he was talking to old Quil Ateara, one of the tribal leaders. I heard Wyatt's name a couple of times and then mine. He started to use the word "werewolf" and "vampire". They lost me completely.

The night became more and more weirder by the second. The twins made it back home with Jacob and they were as scared as I was. Billy didn't say much to us anymore that night. What scared me the most was that Wyatt didn't come home that night or the next day. I wanted to go find him, but Billy told me to go to school. After school I decided to go look for him. I searched every store, every neighborhood and finally the woods, still no sign of missing brother. I continued the same process for two weeks straight. That's when I remembered I didn't search the one place I should have gone to all along. The Makah Rezs. I was over taken with joy when I finally found him.

"He was on the ground curled up in a ball, near a tall slender tree. He had no clothes on and he wasn't shivering like I'd except him to. I ran over to him and tried to help him up, but I quickly pulled away my hand. His skin was blazing hot. I ignored the heat and proceeded to get him off the ground. He pulled away from my touch.

"'Leave me alone, Hania. I'm a monster' his voice was hoarse, and I could barely make out his words. 'Hania you must tell everyone that I will not return home.'"

"I didn't have the slightest idea of what he was talking about. It made no sense. Why did he think he was a monster? And why would I tell Billy that he wasn't retuning home? Everything was just confusing at that moment. I tried and tried to get him up. But he never budged. I tried one more time and when I did he flipped on his stomach and placed both of his hands on my arms and flew me into a nearby spruce tree.

"'Hania!' His voice was three octaves higher. He ran over to me and picked me in his long arms. 'Hania, I'm so sorry. Can you hear me, Hania!?'"

"I was out cold by the blow. I could only feel Wyatt's long arms under. He carried me back to Billy's house so he could take a look at me. We got home eventually. Billy's voice startled me the most.

"'Wyatt what happened?' Billy asked frantically. I noticed Wyatt was very silent for a moment. 'What happened, Wyatt'"

"'She found me in the forest and she tried to pull me up but-but I swung her into a tree. I really didn't mean to Billy I swear I didn't mean to hurt her like that.'" He mused.

"'Don't worry Wyatt I'll take a look at her'" Billy assured him.

"Thankfully, Billy found nothing wrong with me. He gave a couple of aspirins and a glass of water. Wyatt stayed with me all night long. He told me he was sorry constantly. I just wanted to punch him in his mouth." She laughed.

"Did Billy tell Wyatt about what he had become?" I wondered.

"He told both of us actually. Wyatt was shocked and so was I. He told us that he didn't really know about our tribe, so he told us we had an appointment with old Quil Ateara the next day." She stared down at her hands.

"So, what makes Quileute werewolves any different from Makah werewolves?"

Her head napped up and smiled. "Talents,"

"Talents?" I repeated.

"Makah werewolves have special powers, while Quileute werewolves don't. That's later on in the story. Well, after a couple of weeks, Wyatt and I decided to drop out of school. Wyatt and I moved out of Billy's house and moved into our parent's old house in Makah. A couple of weeks later I made the change. I was horrifying, even though I already knew what was happening. I wasn't scared just shocked that's all. It took me two weeks top just transform back into my human form.

"That's when my talents kicked in." She began to look smug. "I got this outrageously sensitive hearing which meant I could hear about 35 miles…pretty impressive huh? I also got this even more creeper power. I could heal someone with my saliva," I winced. "I know gross right? I got that from my mom and the hearing from my dad. My saliva could heal a person in a matter of seconds."

"What about Wyatt? Did he have any special powers like you?"

"Nope, But he can heal fast. So he doesn't need me to help him out." She grimaced.

We were silent for a long moment until I heard a muffled snore. I looked down at Aaron's little body. His lips made the shape of a little O as he breathed in and out. I couldn't help but to keep staring. He was just so gorgeous.

"So when did he arrive." She asked, snapping me out of my ogling.

"Um…three days ago,"

"Awe, how cute, I've always wanted a baby." She mused.

I just smiled at her. Another question popped into my mind, but I was too afraid to ask her. But as usual my curiosity got the best of me.

"How did you meet Pierce?" I blurted out.

She seemed reluctant to answer my question. She sighed. "My brother and I found him the forest. I can't remember a lot of the details thought." She frowned.

I chuckled nervously. "Can you tell me what you know?"

She laughed. "Me and my brother were patrolling Washington one night and we heard a piercing scream rumble in the forest. We ran towards the scream and then we came across a boy who looked about sixteen or younger. I transformed back into my human form to assist the wounded boy. He had two bit marks on his neck and he was bleeding profusely. I took some of my spit from my mouth and placed it on the wound. It took him about an hour to heal." She grimaced.

"But I thought you said your saliva can heal someone within seconds?" I said confused.

She was thoughtful for a minute. "Well I have a theory for that. Well, see he did have vampire venom in him so since it was stronger than my salvia I guessed it took longer to heal. I don't like that downfall of my power. It has holes."

I could tell the story wasn't over so I began to prompt her, "So after you healed him…"

"Oh right. Well after he was healed I took him back to our home. He was looking much better now, so I asked him some questions."

"'What is your name, sweetie?'" I asked him.

"'I'm Pierce Bryant. I'm from the Hoquiam reservation.

"Looked up at me and thanked me. After awhile he and I start dating. It didn't last for a long time, but it was good while it lasted." She laughed. "My brother and Billy hated him with a fiery passion."

I laughed with her. "Thanks for letting me get to know you."

"Well, can I get to know you, Bella?" she smiled.

"There's really nothing to know," I said bleakly.

She was taken aback by my sudden mood. "O-okay that's fine. You look real tired. You should get some sleep, hon."

I just nodded weakly. She got up from the couch and held her hand out to me. I hugged Aaron tighter to my chest as I followed her upstairs. We followed her into a bright room. It was like I just walked into an old sixty's movie. Her room had such a classic vibe to it. It was beautiful. The only thing that looked new in her room was her plasma screen television. She patted my shoulder and then left the room. I sat on her old fashion bed and began to feel much better than I did a couple of hours ago. I looked over at her clock on her wooden table and saw that it was 11:50pm. When was he going to be home?

I rocked Aaron back in forth in my arms. He eventually looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, baby." I whispered.

"Ma," he smiled.

"Hey," I choked out. It still amazed me how much he learned in only in a couple of days.

"Da," He asked.

"He'll be back, I promise."

He nodded then laid his head on my chest again.

The silence was killing me. It was 12:00 and Jake still wasn't home. I really needed to go home and so did Aaron. He was asleep in my arms again, so I placed him in his carriage next to me and gave him his pacifier. He began to suck on the pacifier as he slept. I turned my head towards the window and started out of it. The sky was pitch black, no stars or moon just darkness. The darkness just made me even more edger. Out of nowhere, I saw a hint of light flash in the window. I got off the bed and almost sprinted towards the window. I saw Jake's silver Honda in the driveway. I instantly felt relief. I heard doors opening and closing. I heard the front door creak open and voices began to fill the small house. I moved away from the window and went out the bedroom door.

Sam walked through the door first. Collin and Brady were flanking his side. Wyatt and Leah walked in the door side by side, Leah was smiling widely. But I still couldn't find Jacob. I went back into the room to grab Aaron and his diaper bag. I picked up his car seat gently and exited the room. I walked down the stairs and began to look around for Jake. Still no sign of him.

A cool breeze sweep across my face. I turned around to see the front door was wide open. I walked out the door and I saw two figures sitting in rocking chair. Jake and Quil were sitting in the rocking chair laughing. I put Aaron's car seat near Quil and I ran over towards Jake.

"Jake!" I exclaimed as I jumped in his lap.

He grunted at the impact. "Hey you,"

"Oh I missed you so much. Where were you?" I was crying now.

"Just making sure Cullen didn't come back,"

I was so glad this was over. I pressed me lips to his and he began to kiss me back. My hands threaded in his long hair and his hands roamed my back. I totally forgot where we were until Quil cleared his throat loudly.

"Hey, now that's how you got this kid," Quil laughed.

"Shut up," Jake mumbled against my lips.

I kissed him one more time and then loosened my hands in his hair. I moved off his lap. I walked over to where I sat Aaron down and picked his car seat back up.

"Are we going on home soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, um, Sam just has to thank Wyatt and them for their help."

"Oh yeah Wyatt helped alright," Quil laughed.

"Shut up moron,"

I looked at them both confused, "What's going on, Jake?"

"Nothing," He said quickly.

"Jake…,"

He sighed loudly, "When Wyatt and Leah were in the forest making sure Cullen wasn't back, and Wyatt accidently bumped into her and knocked her to the ground. He helped her up and they both started laughing and then they stopped and started to stare at each other funny. Wyatt told Leah that he had imprinted on her."

I gasped, "Wyatt…imprinted on…Leah?"

"Yep…creepy, huh?" Jake shuddered.

"No," I scowled him. "So they are a couple now?"

"Yeah, but Sam's a little jealous though,"

"I could only imagine. She must be glowing with happiness." I smiled. Leah was finally imprinted on.

"But of course she thinks she might stop phasing, since she's not a genetic dead end anymore." He smiled.

"Ready to go home, sweetie?" Jake asked.

I nodded gratefully.

Jake got up from the chair and took the car seat from my hand. He grabbed my hand and towed me to the car. He hooked Aaron in the car and then walked to the driver side and got in. I got in the passenger seat and buckled up. He started up the car and drove down the dark street. I grabbed his hand and squeezed my fingers lightly. I laid against his shoulder and relaxed as we drove home.

We were in la push in no time. He parked in front of Billy's house and then got out. He removed Aaron's car seat from the back seat and to my surprise he was still fast asleep. We walked up to the door and opened it. The whole pack was here, but how? They must me really fast I thought. Emily was the first one to embrace me.

"Hey Bella sweetie," Emily greeted me.

"Hey Emily,"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you Leah wanted to talk to you. She's out back,"

I nodded and then slid out of Emily's embrace. I gave Jake the diaper bag and then proceeded out the back door. Leah and Wyatt were holding hands and they had their heads clunked together. The moment was so beautiful I didn't want to interrupt it. But due to her super sensitive hearing, she heard me enter any way. She turned around and smiled widely at me.

"Bella," She enthused. She jumped up and ran over towards me.

"Hey Leah, Emily told me you needed to talk to me."

She nodded. She walked back over to Wyatt and bent down to touch her lips to his. "I'll be right back,"

He nodded.

Leah turned around to face me and then towed me towards the house. We passed everyone in the living room. We went out the door and into the blistering cold. I started to shiver.

"Leah…" I said.

"What?"

"I'm cold," I managed to say.

"Oops, sorry," She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we began to walk.

She took a deep breath and she began to set her tone in story mode, "Well today Wyatt told me some stuff about werewolf babies and I think it may be helpful for you and Jake."

I sighed, "It's nothing bad right?"

"A little, I think. Well, Wyatt and I decided to run back to Billy's house and when we did he told me more werewolf legends. I told Wyatt about Aaron and how everything happened. The legends say that most babies born to werewolves are fairly normal. They don't come out in fur or come out looking like a dog in anyway. They're normal. He said that most of them become wolves at a very young age. Maybe five or six, depending on their genes,"

"Since Jake is Ephraim Blacks great-grandson, Aaron has a great chance of making the change a little young. But it wouldn't take him long to adjust to his second life since he's Jake's son. I'm sure you've noticed the rapid growth of him right?" I nodded, "Well, Wyatt came up with a theory saying he's probably just getting ready for his upcoming transformation." I felt her shrug.

I gasped and pulled away from Leah's arms, "What? He might turn into a werewolf before he hits Jake's age?"

She shushed me, "Calm down, it's just a theory that Wyatt came up with."

I relaxed. Leah through her arm over my shoulder, "It's not only genetics that causes the transformation, its also the over population of blood suckers in the area and since the Cullen's aren't leaving anytime soon it makes it worst. So blame the leeches if your son transforms into a big hairy wolf." She grimaced and I my face fell, "Stress also ignites the wolf gene, so you should limit stress too. You and Jacob should sit down and play with him for awhile just laugh, you know?"

"Yeah," I whispered. I didn't notice the single teardrop on my cheek until she finished.

I didn't know how Leah wanted me to reduce stress around him because I was already stressing from this conversation. My little Aaron becoming a wolf in less than six years? I couldn't bare it. I knew I couldn't do anything about the vampire's in our area, but wouldn't I want to do something to save my baby from this fate? I knew the answer to that of course I wanted to. I just didn't know how. Should Jake and I move to a safer place and leave behind our family and friends? No, Jake couldn't bare that and neither could I. I couldn't leave Charlie behind.

So many question swarmed my head like buzzing bees around a beehive. None of the questions my mind came up with made any since and then it got more and more painful to think about any of this. I looked up at Leah.

"Leah can we walk back I'm tired." I yawned. I wasn't really sleepy, just worried. I wanted to be with Jake and Aaron.

She nodded. "Sure I gotta get back to Wyatt anyway. Sorry if I worried you at all today. I just thought you might want to know about what might happen to your son, but don't worry I'll help you and so will Wyatt."

We walked back to the house and then walked in. Everyone was still on the couch, relaxing. Emily was in the kitchen cooking up a meal that looked like it could supply a whole country. Embry, Quil, and Paul were joking around. Jacob was on the floor with Aaron on his lap. They looked at us when we walked back into the door, but quickly went back to what they were doing previously. Jake kept his eyes on my face and so did Aaron. Leah pecked me on the cheek and then disappeared out the back door. I walked over to Jake and Aaron and sat down on the carpet.

"Hey Aaron," I said in a flat monotone.

"Ma," He smiled. He held his chubby little hands out to me.

I took him from Jake's lap and laid him against my chest. A soft yawn came from his lips and I could tell he was ready for bed. I rose up from the floor and left the living room and went down the hall. When I got in Jake's room I began removing Aaron's old clothes and placed him in his pajamas. I sat down on the bed and began rocking him back and forth against my chest. I didn't take long for me to hear his slow and even breathing. I put his pacifier in his mouth and laid him in his crib and covered him up.

"Oh my god," I moaned.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Jake's voice suddenly asked. I didn't even notice he came in, the effects of being a werewolf.

"Just tired," I lied quickly.

His eyebrows raised in disbelief. It was so easy for him to tell if I was lying. "Bella…"

"It's nothing, Jake." I said, angry now.

He walked over towards the bed and kneeled in front of me. Me moved in between my legs and placed his big hands on either side of my face. His eyes bored into mine, "You can tell me _anything_."

"Don't get made, okay? Well, Leah was telling me stuff about werewolf babies and she told me that Aaron might become a werewolf before he's seven years old and I don't want that to happen." A tear trickled down my cheek.

Jake released and wrapped his arms around my waist. His head rested on my chest. "Who told Leah all this?" He asked in a flat monotone like I did when I greeted Aaron.

"Wyatt," I whispered.

Suddenly his booming laugh filled the room, but he quickly stopped when Aaron started to whine. He got up from the floor and walked over towards his crib. He picked him up and laid him on his shoulder. He placed the pacifier back in his mouth. Jake walked back over to me and sat in between my legs again.

"Bella," He whispered. "Those Makah werewolves are more superstitious than we are. I have to give them credit though, their stories are pretty convincing."

I was dumbfounded. I can't believe he thought that was funny. I grimaced. "Jake but Aaron is—"He cut me off.

"Isn't going to turn into a werewolf at the age of five or six, not even when he's thirteen. Bella, don't you get it, those are just stories that were made up. There is no proof that this will happen, so don't sweat it. And if he does turn into a werewolf, he'll turn into one around the age of sixteen maybe. Trust me he's okay." Jake declared.

I knew Jake wouldn't lie to me, but I still couldn't help but worry. I needed something to distract me from all this so I took Aaron out of Jake's arms and laid him against my chest. I got up from the bed and began to pace in the small room. I knew Aaron was already sleep, but I just wanted to keep him in my arms forever and never let him go. My arms eventually got tried so I walked over towards his bed and placed him gently down and covered him up. He was so beautiful when he slept.

Two warm arms wound around my waist. I placed my hands on top of his and laid my head on his chest.

"He's so beautiful. Just like his dad." I commented.

He laughed. "His mom is more beautiful though."

I chuckled. "Sure, sure,"

"Hey don't use my line,"

We stood there and watched our son sleep until we got tired. I changed in my pajamas, too tired to take a shower, and then got into bed. Jake got in the bed with only his boxers and no shirt. He was so…_hot._ I've never really used that word to describe him, but it was true. We lay in the bed cuddled up and before we knew it we were off to sleep.

Part 4: Jacob Black

I woke up to the sound of my son crying. I untangled myself from Bella and then walked over toward Aaron. I picked him up and walked him around the room, but his cries didn't stop. I didn't want him to wake up Bella so I exited the room and went into the living room. When I got into the living room I saw Leah and Wyatt on the couch with their hands linked together. I almost gagged. Leah looked up at me and smiled brightly. All this happiness radiating from Leah would take some time to get used to.

"Hey guys." I said. I walked into the kitchen and searched for Aaron's bottle.

I opened the refrigerator and removed a blue Sippy cup filled with orange juice. I took his pacifier out his mouth and replaced it with his cup. He took the handles and began to guzzle it down. When he was finished, I took the cup and placed it in the dishpan. I put Aaron on my shoulder and began to pat his back lightly until I heard a little burp come from his lips.

Out of nowhere, Leah appeared in the kitchen with a bright smile on her face. "Hey, Jake may Wyatt and I steal your little monster for awhile, please? I'm pretty sure you want some free time with Bella right."

"Now that you mention it…" I said deep in thought.

"So is that a yes or a no?" she asked.

"Sure, sure, but have him back soon okay?"

She nodded. I handed him over to Leah.

"The diaper bag is in here somewhere. I'll go get his clothes." I turned to walked away but Leah grabbed my arm.

"I'll do It Jake," She enthused.

"Okay," I said, frowning.

I walked back into my room and climbed into bed. Bella turned over in bed and stared at me with her big brown eyes.

"Hey," she said, sleep heavy in her voice.

I kissed her cheek then her forehead and finally her pink lips. Her whole body with ridged at my kiss. I threaded my hands in her hair and moved her body closer to mine. I turned her over so I was hovering over her. I disturbed the right amount of weight over her. After awhile she began kissing me back. I removed her pajama top and let our morning really began.

"Ah, Jake," Bella sighed.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her hair, "Yes, dear?"

She giggled, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for,"

"I can't make love to my wife without it being a reason behind it?" I gasped in fake horror.

She slapped my chest. "Shut up,"

We were silent for awhile, just enjoying our time together. Bella was the first to break the silence.

"So, how about another round Mr. Black?" She said seductively.

I chuckled and flipped us over and began to start off were we left.

Our peaceful morning was disrupted by the loud and irritating phone in the kitchen. I moved Bella off my chest and then went down the hall to retrieve the annoying phone. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the hook.

"Hello," I said angrily into the receiver.

"Jacob?" The voice said.

It was Charlie.

I instantly felt bad about my attitude, so I began to speak with a better tone.

"Hey, Charlie, how's it going?" I asked politely.

"Great," he mumbled, "Where's Bella? How is she?"

"She's great and so is the baby," I told him.

"The baby is here! That's great. Is it a boy or girl?" He enthused.

"Boy. His name is Aaron."

"Wow," He whispered. "Bring him down today. I want to take a look at my new grandson."

I instantly regretted bringing up the baby, "Er, Charlie we can't."

"Why the hell not?" Charlie shouted.

I racked my brain quickly, so I could come up with a good enough excuse. "He was born prematurely so he's in the La push hospital,"

Charlie was silent for a moment, "Why didn't she call and tell me?" He mumbled.

"She was sad too, Charlie. But the doctors said he would be out in another couple of weeks."

"Where's Bella? I want to speak with her." Charlie demanded.

"Um…sleeping, she's exhausted. She was up all morning." I laughed under my breath.

"Bring her by today. I want to see her."

"I'll ask her if she's up to it. She may want to stay in bed for a while," I Smiled.

"Well, if she is up to it bring her by. I'm serious, Black." Charlie threatened.

"Yes, sir,"

He hung up the phone and so did I. Overprotective parents.

I walked back down the hall and into my room. I hoped back in bed and cuddled next to Bella. Bella turned her face towards me and looked in my eyes.

"Who was that on the phone?" She asked. sleep still heavy in her voice.

"Just Charlie. He was asking about you. He wanted me to bring you by today."

"We can go by today. I don't mind. I'll just have to call Leah and tell her to keep him for a while longer." She said deep in thought.

"So do you want to go see him now or later?" I asked. Hoping she would say later.

She stared into my eyes and I could see lust buried deep in them, "Maybe later,"

She turned over and began to kiss me. She threw her arms around my neck and began to grip my hair tightly. I moved my hands under her thighs and hitched her legs around my waist. In that second, we were off the bed and up against the wall. My tongue grazed the bottom of her lip and a low moan escaped her lips. Before we could get any further, we heard the front door swing open and two people walked in. Bella groaned. I kissed her one more time and then walked back over towards the bed and sat her down.

"I'll be right back. It's probably Leah and Wyatt." I assured her.

I pulled my white t-shirt on and my boxers and went out the room. I walked down the hall and then turned into the living room. Aaron, Leah, and, Wyatt were in the living room laughing. They almost looked like a family. I shook my head and then walked in the living room.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hi there, Jake, how's it been?" Wyatt asked.

"Pretty good, Thanks. Hey, Leah do you mind taking Aaron with you for a little while longer? Charlie wants to see Bella today."

"Sure, I don't mind." She squealed.

Aaron's eyes landed on my face. He held his arms out towards me. I walked over towards him and mimicked him. I took him out of Leah's arms and placed his tiny body on my shoulders. I patted his little back and then handed him back to Leah. I left the living room and then went back into my room. To my surprise Bella had her hair done and she was dressed. How desperate was she to get out of the house?

She was wearing a purple tank top, a flannel black shirt, gray jeans, and he baseball cap I bought her. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and it was pulled between the back of the cap. She looked so wonderful.

"Hey, Jake, before we go see my dad, let's go to the beach." She smiled.

"Sure, sure, just let me go change." I said.

I took my shower and brushed my teeth. I combed through my shaggy hair too. I walked out the room with my usual attire. Casual, but cool.

"Ready, Bells?" I held out my hand.

She nodded and then took my hand. We walked down the hallway and into the living room. Wyatt and Leah were on the couch. Leah had Aaron in her arms. He looked so peaceful when he slept. We waved bye at them and then went out the door. I closed it lightly behind us. We walked towards the rabbit and then got in. I started the engine and drove off.

"So how do you feel?" I asked her.

She chuckled. "Great, why?"

I shrugged, "Just want to know."

"Well, thanks for asking." She said politely.

We pulled to the beach and parked further from the woods. Bella and I got out the car and began to walk towards the beach. She grabbed my hand and we began walking east of the beach. We swung are arms back and forth and laughed and joked. This was the kind of day I would want every day. Suddenly, thunder rumbled through the sky. I looked up at the black clouds that were beginning to form in the sky.

"Umm…Bella, you know it's about to rain right?" I asked her warily.

"No it's not," She interjected quickly.

I laughed. "Why don't you want to leave?"

She swallowed hard.

"Bella…" I edged.

"Ugh…I don't want to face Charlie right now. I mean it's bad enough he can't see his grandson, but now we have to lie to him," she grimaced.

I stopped and then jerked Bella back lightly. I released her hand and grabbed her waist instead. "Bella, we will bring Aaron so he can see Charlie I promise you that,"

She sighed and then laid her head on my chest. A funny thought rumbled in my mind. A slow smile spread across my face. I released Bella and started to run towards the water.

"Jake," I heard her shout behind me, "What are you doing?"

"Having fun," I shouted back.

I cupped my hands in the water and scooped up a handful of water. I ran over towards Bella and splashed her. She gasped.

"Jake! You got me all wet," She exclaimed.

"That's what I do best," I laughed.

Her mouth popped wide open. With a big humph she ran towards the water and cupped her hands in it. She came back towards me and through water on my shirt. We continued to splash each other and laugh. We both decide to stop when we were both almost soaked. We stared each other and with wide smiled on our faces. She took both my hands and intertwined them in hers. I bent down and touched my lips to hers. This kiss was filled with passion and love. Sadly the kiss was cut short due to the pouring rain. I broke the kiss.

"Come on, Bella lets go see Charlie," I wrapped my arm around her waist and towed her forward.

We got in the car and began to drive off. As we drove smiles were still pasted on our face. I held her close so she could get dry. We pulled up in Charlie's drive way soon after. We got out and almost ran to the front door. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Charlie shouted.

I turned the knob and walked in. Charlie was sprawled out on the couch with his feet dangling off the sides. He swung his legs over the couch and sprung noisily to his feet.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Charlie asked as he walked towards us.

"It's going great, dad," Bella said.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Bella and squeezed her tightly. She hugged him back. He released her and then gave me a serious look.

"Jake," Was all he said.

"Dad, sooner or later you're going to have to realize that Jake and I are parents and it's not his fault that we are." She explained.

Charlie grimaced. "Well come on in guys. You guys hungry?"

"A little," I admitted.

"Great, I bought six boxes. Three for Jake and three for us."

"Thanks, dad," I smiled.

Charlie grumbled under his breath.

I went through all the boxes and I wasn't even full. After eating, Charlie and I watched the football game on his flat screen. New England was beating Panthers butts. Bella wasn't paying much attention at all. She just curled up against my side. She fell asleep in no time. Charlie took advantage of her quietness and began to ask me questions.

"She doesn't look like she was pregnant at all," Charlie noticed.

"Nope not at all," I said.

He sighed, "Should have seen this coming,"

"Charlie…"I began to complain.

"No, Jake it's completely fine, I guess. I just didn't know it would be so soon."

"Neither did we, Charlie." I said honestly.

Bella stirred in my arms, but didn't wake up.

"Just promise me that the next time you two decide to…do stuff that you guys are safe?"

I smiled earnestly, "Promise, dad."

He smiled back.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was past eleven. With a loud sigh I lifted Bella into my arms and cradled her against my chest. I got off the couch and turned to Charlie.

"Well, we better get home. Bella needs her sleep." I lied.

He got to his feet and walked towards the door. "Alright then, see Jake. Tell Bella I said I love her,"

"Sure, sure,"

I walked out the door and ran towards the car. I opened the passenger door and placed her in the seat. I shut the door and walked towards my door and got in. I started the engine and zoomed down the street. I felt really bad for Charlie. So I guess this was my fault. No matter if Bella said it wasn't. I wish I could make it up to Charlie somehow. But how? My thoughts were interrupted as I pulled up in Billy's driveway. Aaron was crying and very loudly. He was practically screaming. I groaned and then cut the engine. I shook Bella's shoulders lightly.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up," I urged.

She blinked rapidly, "What? Where are we?"

"At Billy's. You fell asleep while we were at Charlie's so I decided to take you home." I explained.

She nodded and then got out the car. I flash to her side. She tried walking by herself but she swayed to the right. I caught her before she could fall.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah," She yawned. "Just tired,"

I placed my right arm around her waist and held her right hand in my other hand. I towed her forward towards the door. I kicked open the door and walked in. I shut the door behind me with the back of my vans. I saw that half the pack was here. Paul and Jared were on the floor holding their hands over their ears. Leah and Wyatt were trying to calm him down, but it didn't seem to be working. I mumbled a silent sorry and then walked down the hall to my room. I walked in my room and walked towards the bed. I laid Bella down and covered her up. I took off her shoes and socks, her flannel t-shirt and her hat. She was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I kissed her forehead and then left the room. I walked out the room and closed the door lightly behind me. I walked down the hall and back into the nosy living room.

Aaron was withering and wiggling in Leah's arms. I walked over towards Leah and took Aaron from her arms. I laid him on my shoulder and he immediately calmed down.

"Man, Jake next time you go out somewhere, take your kid with you." Paul grimaced.

"Shut it, Paul before I rearrange your face." I threatened.

"Oh, scary," Paul snorted.

I rolled my eyes. I started to pace the room in desperation to get Aaron to sleep. He relaxed as I paced the living room. The room was silent until Paul and Jared rose to their feet and walked towards the door.

"Well, we probably should get back to Embry," Jared said looking down.

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity at Jared's gloom expression, "What's going on with Embry?"

Paul and Jared exchanged worried glances.

"Guys…" I urged.

"We don't know if Embry wants us to tell you yet. He hasn't even told Sam yet." Jared said quickly.

"Well, I'll just come with you guys." I insisted.

"Don't you have to babysit," Paul snorted.

"Dude, didn't I tell you to shut it before I rearrange your face."

Paul rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Jared stared at the door for a long while before he looked up at me.

"I guess you can come," Jared sighed.

I smiled. I walked down the hall and into my room quietly. I laid Aaron down in his bed and tucked him in. I walked out the room and down the hall. Jared was still at the door. I saw Leah and Wyatt sitting on the couch with their eyes focused on the television. Leah looked up at me and waved goodbye. I walked out the house, closing the door behind me. I removed my shirt and tied my pants to my ankles. I started running in the woods behind my house and in no time we were at Embry's medium sized house.

I changed back at the same moment Jared and Paul did. I pulled my clothes on and proceed towards the baby blue house. All the lights were on. I heard chattering and television from the house. I sighed heavily and walked on the porch and knocked on the door.

Embry's tall and slender mom came to the door. Growing up I knew Emma Call as a very outgoing woman. Very sensitive though. She always loved to look pretty even on her worst days. But today she looked terrible. Not facial wise, but appearance wise. Her long hair was in a sloppy ponytail, her clothes didn't match, and her mouth was pulled down in the corners. She looked like a wreck. What was Embry going through?

"Hi, Mrs. Call. Is Embry home?" I asked politely.

"Yeah he's in the living room. Come on in." Her voice was lifeless. "Oh, hey Paul and Jared,"

They nodded at her and walked in the door. She closed the door and strolled ahead of us. She walked into her bright living room and we followed. We sat down on her couch and spread our legs out at the same time. This was getting really weird. We sat there in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity. Embry's mom never looked up at us. She just stared at the wall and fiddled with her fingers. That's when we heard a loud knock at the door. Embry's mom got up from her chair and walked over towards the front door. She opened the door and moved away to allow Sam and Emily in the door. Emily hugged Emma and kissed her cheek.

Sam spied us on the couch and smiled. The tension in the room was tangible. I didn't see Embry at all. Like my thoughts were a call to Embry, I saw him appear in the living room instantly. His face was hardened in a bitter mask. His eyes were expressionless. I rose to my feet and went over towards him. He held up his hand and shook his head. I stepped back and stood up against the wall. Embry walked over to his mom and grabbed her hand. He walked her over to her chair and shoved her down. He kneeled on his knee with his mom's hand still in his.

He sighed. "Mom, I have to tell you something really shocking. I don't want you to overreact. I'm going to talk to Sam and the gang and I'll be back to talk to you." He kissed her forehead and got up from the floor.

He walked out the door and we followed him out the door. We turned towards him, really curious now.

He took a ragged deep breath and began to speak. "Sam, I really think it's time for me to tell my mom about me being a…wolf."

I looked over at Sam to see his expression, "Embry, why?"

His voice was angry now, "She's having locks and alarms being placed on my damn window and she's threatening to send me to a reform school."

I was taken aback by his tone. Wow, he was being put on lock down for this whole situation. I really hope Sam lets him off the hook.

"Embry you were sworn to secrecy and you can't go back on your promise, no matter what." Sam declared in his alpha voice.

"Come on, Sam she's putting me on lock down I have to tell her. Or I won't be able to protect this tribe." He shouted.

"We will figure out a way, I promise." Sam said calmly.

It was really pissing me off how Sam could be all calm about this. Why couldn't her just lighten up and let him off this once.

"I'm hurting my mom by sneaking out all the time and missing school. She thinks she's losing me." Embry's voice trembled.

I decide to chip in. I hated seeing Embry this messed up. "Come on, Sam he's hurting his mom. She needs to know. It's not like she's some ignorant, nosey bystander, it's his flesh and blood. Let him off the hook this once."

"Jacob we don't need your input. This is between Embry and me."

Suddenly I felt an unfamiliar feeling. It felt like adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I felt my lips twitch at the corners. Embry didn't have to feel compelled to listen to Sam just because he was the alpha. Cause Sam really _wasn't_ the real alpha. I was. I took a step towards Sam and looked down at him, since I was taller than him already. He looked up at me and stepped back.

"Sam, Let Embry tell his mom about our secret." I felt the double the power in my voice.

Sam was appalled. "Jacob, I don't follow you."

"The hell you do. I'm the alpha Sam and I say let Embry tell his mom."

Everyone was looking at us with wide eyes.

"Since when do you want to be alpha, Jacob?" Sam challenged.

"I don't want to be alpha, but you're being unreasonable about this whole situation. Embry's mom is falling apart in there. She thinks she just lost her son. I think she has a right to know." I shot back.

Sam was silent for a long minute before he spoke again. "Have it your way, Jacob. But Embry was given an order and he _is_ compelled to follow it."

Embry stepped up this time, "Sam, I'm not compelled to follow any of your orders anymore because I'm out of this pack. I'm sick and tired of lying to my mom."

"What pack will you join then Embry?"

"Jacob's,"

"What?" Sam and I said in unison.

"I don't have a pack Embry." I scowled him.

"This is your pack, not Sam's," Embry said.

"It is Sam's pack," I mumbled.

Embry shook his head and turned back to his house. Sam, Paul and Jared followed after him. I just stood there looking stupid. I can't believe embry would think I have a pack. I don't want to lead anyone. Today just isn't my day. I sighed and walked in the house. I stood close to the door just in case I needed to leave quickly. I heard Embry's mom crying and I heard Embry trying very hard to calm her down.

"Do you honestly think I would believe you're a _wolf_?" Emma yelled.

"It's true, Emma we all are wolves. " Jared spoke up.

"Jared!" Sam shouted.

"No Sam, Jacob was right. We have to tell her. We can't let Embry keep lying to his own mother. It's almost criminal." Jared protested. "If you won't let Embry off the hook I'm out."

"Okay rewind. What are you guys babbling about?" Emma asked.

I sighed and walked near Emma. "Emma we are all wolves and to prove it you can call my dad, he'll tell you all the stories. Embry's not some kind of trouble maker. He's a protector of our tribe."

"So you mean to tell me that werewolves exist?" She asked.

We nodded.

Unexpectedly she started to laugh and loudly. We all stared at her with wide eyes. She was practically turning red under her brown russet skin.

"Mom, mom what's so funny?" Embry asked.

"Nothing, nothing," She said between laughs. "Okay I'll call Billy and ask him about you guys being "werewolves" and if you are telling the truth Embry I won't send you to that reform school or put locks on your window. Deal?"

Embry smiled. "Deal,"

We all relaxed as the tension in the room faded. The only problem we had to face was each other. Sam still had a bug up his butt about me since I declared my alpha role, but I didn't care. He was being unfair and I had to step in. We said goodbye to Emma and embry and then left the house. I didn't bother phasing in my wolf form; I just wanted to walk. I got back to my place in no time.

When I got to my room I saw that Bella was still sleeping and so was Aaron. I decided to hop in the shower for a bit. The shower made me unusually sleepy for some reason. I shut off the water and stepped out the shower. I wrapped the towel around my waist and went back into my room. I changed into my old sweats and then lay down in the bed gently, making sure I didn't wake Bella. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**Hope you liked it.....and if you did Review please!! **


	5. Somebody save me

**Here's another exciting chapter for ya....hope ya liked the last 4!!! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter song: "Somebody save me" BY Remy Zero**

_I feel the wings have broken in your hands,_  
_I feel the words unspoken inside…_  
_And they pull you under,_  
_And I will give you anything you want, oh_  
_You are all I wanted,_  
_All my dreams are fallin' down,_  
_Crawlin' round and round and round_

_Somebody save me!_  
_Let your warm hands break right through it,_  
_Somebody save me,_  
_I don't care how you do it, just _  
_Stay (with Me), stay_  
_C'mon, I've been waiting for you,_

_I see the world has folded in your heart,_  
_I feel the waves crash down inside,_  
_And they pull me under,_  
_And, I would give you anything you want, oh_  
_You are all I wanted,_  
_All my dreams have fallen down,_  
_Crawlin' round and round and round_

_Somebody save me,_  
_Let your warm hands break right through,_  
_Somebody save me,_  
_I don't care how you do it, just _  
_Stay(with Me), stay_  
_C'mon, I've been waiting for you,_

_Crawlin' round and round and round _

_Somebody save me, _  
_Let your warm hands break right through,_  
_Somebody save me,_  
_I don't care how you do it,_  
_Just stay, stay(with me)_  
_I made this whole world shine for you..._  
_Just stay(with me), stay_  
_Cmon, I'm still waiting for you_

Part 1: Bella Black

I felt stiff when I woke up the next morning. Jake was by my side snoring away and Aaron was too. I sighed. I got off the bed gently and tip-toed over to my toiletries. I grabbed them and then walked out the room and to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in. No horrifying dreams came to me last night so I felt really great once I got out the shower. I brushed my teeth and washed my face clean. I combed through my hair and walked out the bathroom with my towel under my arms. I grabbed my clothes and put them on quickly.

I was curious to see how much Aaron had grown. I walked over to his crib and peaked at him. I was astounded at what I saw. Aaron's body was longer and began to take the shape of a tiny toddler. The roundness was almost unnoticeable. His hair grew about three inches longer and now it was passed his tiny shoulders. He looked so much like Jake, I wanted to cry. I picked him up from his crib and placed him on my shoulder. I winced. He also got bigger too.

I carried him out the room and into Jake's small living room. I sat down on the couch and cradled Aaron in my arms. I reached around the couch so I could find the television remote. I found the remote and switched on the television. The figures on the television screen were dancing around and moving about. I really didn't pay attention to them though.

I waited for Aaron to wake up, but it seemed like he was beat. I started to watch the figures on the television more closely. I finally figured out what was on. It was the rugrats. I used to watch this show when I was about five or six. As the show played on, I laughed and often repeated the words the characters were saying. I guess I laughed too loud because Aaron's little face scrunched up and tears began to spill from his eyes. I wiped the tears from his cheek and put him on my shoulder. He instantly calmed down.

"Hey Aaron," I cooed, "Good morning baby. Are you hungry?"

He looked up at me and smiled brightly.

I got off the couch and walked towards the tiny kitchen. I opened the fridge door and removed a long slender bottle from the side of the fridge door. I shook the bottle a little and then handed it to Aaron. He guzzled the milk down as he played with a lock of my wet hair. Once he finished, I placed the bottle in the sink and walked back into the living room. I placed Aaron on my shoulder and pat his back firmly, but gently. In no time he burped.

I smiled brightly and plopped down on the couch. My eyes fell back on the television. A new show was on, All Grown Up. I never knew Rugrats made some kind of sequel, but the show was really cute. I caught myself laughing a couple of time. Aaron looked pretty interested in it too. He laughed and bounced in my arms when the characters fell or did something comical.

"You like the show too, Aaron?" I asked him.

"Yes momma,"

I loved hearing his bell like laughter and I didn't want it to stop, but it had to because the show went off. I sighed and looked around the room for a toy so I could entertain him more. Luckily, my eyes spotted a squeaky duck toy near the kitchen entrance. I put Aaron down on the couch cushion and got off the couch to retrieve the toy. I picked up the toy and walked back over to the couch. I sat down and placed Aaron back on my lap.

"Look Aaron." I gasped. "It's a duck."

He giggled and reached for the duck.

I pretended to hand it to him but I took it away again. He laughed again. And due to my horrible speed and his quick hands, he took the toy from my hand and hugged it to his little chest. I laughed and kissed his forehead. We continued to play and laugh most of the morning. It felt great to just play with my son. Our laughter wasn't forced, it was carefree. Just like how it was when I was with Jacob. I guess Aaron inherited Jake's most wonderful trait.

I've never been the one for kids, but oddly being with Aaron made me _want_ to be a mother again. I have to remember to thank Jake again. I continued to play with Aaron until his eyes began to droop and his laughs silenced.

"Awe, Aaron are you getting sleepy?" I asked him as I took the toy out of his hands.

He nodded against my shoulder.

"Okay," I whispered.

I turned him around so he was facing me and laid him on my chest. His tiny hands rested by his side. I got off the couch and began pacing the tiny living room. I bounced him lightly and hummed an unfamiliar tune. In no time I heard Aaron's light snore escaped his lips. I walked out the living room and down the hall to Jake's room. I opened the door and walked into the room. Jake was still in the bed snoring lightly. I put Aaron in his bed and tucked him in.

I stared at him for a second before I turned towards Jake. I walked over to his bed and sat down. I ran my hands down his back, but he didn't even twitch. I played with a lock of his hair, but he still didn't budge. I sighed and started shaking his shoulders.

"Jacob! Jacob!" I shouted.

"What?" He mumbled angrily.

I jumped back at his hostile tone. "Wake up, honey." I said lightly.

He grunted and rolled on his back. He looked up at me with half sleep eyes. I took his hand and kissed the back of his hand.

"Morning sunshine," I cooed.

"What time is it? It's probably too early to wake up." He mused angrily.

He ripped his hand from mind and turned back over on his side.

"Jacob, what's wrong with you?" I shouted, angry now.

"Nothing Bella, nothing," he mumbled.

I got off the bed and walked towards the door. "Well, when you're done being a jerk, come talk to me." I grabbed the handle and shut the door lightly, making sure I didn't wake Aaron up.

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I put my legs and the chair and wrapped my arms around my knees. My long hair hung like satin curtains on either side of my face. Jake has never been like that towards me, not even when he was tired or stressed. Something must have come up at his pack gathering. I wasn't up to riddles this morning so I stopped thinking about it. Maybe he just needed some sleep. I hope that's it.

I didn't know I had fallen asleep until I felt two warm hands wrap around my shoulders and lift me up. I wasn't really asleep though. I was in my numb state, so I really didn't see or hear anything at the moment. I looked up and saw Jake was carrying me to the couch. He sat down and placed me on his lap. I sat up quickly and jumped off his lap. I stood in front of him and crossed my arms over my chest, signaling for him to explain himself.

"Bella…" He began. "I'm sorry I was being a jerk towards you, it's just…just that I had a pretty rough night last night."

"Humph," I said rolling my eyes.

He got off the couch in one swift movement and wrapped his arm around my waist. I put my hands on his bare chest and tried to push him away. But since he was ten times stronger than me it did me no good. He stared down at me, his dark eyes bored into mine.

"Now listen, Bella you told me to come talk to you when I'm done being a jerk well, I'm done being a jerk. I swear." He said calmly.

I removed my hands from his chest and let them fall limply to myself. I sighed. "Okay, talk."

He smiled my favorite smile and I couldn't help but to smile back. He removed his hands from my waist and took my hands and put them around his neck. When he was sure they would stay, he rested his hands on my waist.

He let out a gusty sigh. "Embry wanted to tell his mom about our secret but Sam wouldn't let him, so I had to claim my alpha role so Embry could tell his mom what's going on. And now Sam has this bug up his butt about me."

Jacob had claimed his alpha role to help Embry put? That was so brave of him. But Jacob never wanted to become alpha. He absolutely hated it. My brave Jacob, I thought.

"So are you like…the alpha of the pack now?"

"Nope. Even though Jared and Embry want me to, but this role isn't for me." He explained.

"Oh, Jake." I said. I removed my hands from his neck and hugged him around the waist. This felt like the time when Jake was telling me about Sam's cult and when he was teaching me how to ride my motorcycle.

He hesitated, but he wrapped his arms around me too.

"So tell me the whole story, please." I begged.

He bent down and kissed my hair. "Sure, sure,"

He sat down on the couch and pulled me on his lap. I wrapped one arm around his neck and the other rested on his chest.

"Well, when we got back home Jared and Paul were acting kind of funny, so I asked why, but they wouldn't tell me. I got pissed so I took Aaron in my room and put him in his bed. I walked back out to the living room. Jared and Paul were getting ready to go so, I left with them. We got to Emma's house and she looked horrible." He shuddered.

"Horrible as in ugly or tired?" I asked.

"Tired and run down. She usually has her hair down and she's either dressed in a nice dress, but she just looked tired and run down. Embry looked worse. He wanted to tell his mom right then and there but he had to talk to Sam first. He told us that his mom was threatening to put locks on his windows and she wants to send him to a reform school.

"Sam said no which really pissed me off. He knew Embry was tired of lying to his mom, but he still didn't give him some leeway. So I stepped up and demanded that Sam tell let Embry tell his mom. He got mad and I got mad and the guys were shocked." He sighed. "Must I go on? So Embry goes and tells his mom, she laughs, we're puzzled, and Sam's pissed.

"Emma thinks we're lying to her, but we tell her to call Billy and he'll clear everything up. She said and I quote "If it's all true then I won't put locks on your window or send you to reform school" so I guess that cleared everything up, for Embry at least."

Poor Embry it most have been really hard to tell his mother something like that. And Poor Jake, he stepped up and spoke up to help Embry. I smiled at my brave and gorgeous husband and brought my lips to his. I gripped his hair in my hands and pulled him closer. He was such a great husband, best friend, and father. How did I get so lucky?

That's when to my dismay, a hard knock rumble through the whole house. But Jacob ignored it and continued to kiss me. With his unbelievable speed he flipped me off his lap and laid me on the couch. He was hovering over me now. He picked up my right leg and wrapped it around his waist. My breath caught in my throat. Another load knock riveted throughout the small house. Jacob lifted his face from mines.

"Go away," He shouted. He proceeds to kiss me.

"Jacob, open the door." The voice said.

It was Sam.

Jacob sighed and lifted his head again. "Come in."

I heard the door open and close. Sam walked in and I guess he saw us in a very awkward position and he gasped. "Come on, Jake we have to talk."

I moved my leg from his waist and sat up. Jake kissed my lips again before he got up from the couch. "Sure, sure,"

"See ya, Jake." I waved.

"Don't worry I'll be back tonight and we can…well, you know what we can do." He winked.

I blushed ten shades of red and then turned my head in the other direction. "Okay, love you."

"Love you too, beautiful." He smiled my favorite smile.

Sam nodded at me and with that, they left the house. I sat on the couch for awhile so I could try to catch my breath. I didn't have much time though because I heard a loud cry come from Jake's room. For some reason his cry made me edgy, like something was wrong with him, an agonizing cry. I hopped off the couch and walked down the hall way and entered Jake's room. I walked over to Aaron's crib and looked down at him. His beautiful russet complexion was now paled and he was coughing like a chain smoker.

I picked him up and laid him on my shoulder, he began to cry louder. I bounced him in my arms for awhile, but he seemed to get more and more miserable. Something was really wrong with Aaron.

"Awe baby stop crying sweetie." I tried to calm him.

His cries just got more pained. I was beginning to get a little frantic. I walked out the bedroom and walked to the kitchen. I got a bottle out the fridge and put it in the microwave. When it was done heating I handed Aaron the bottle, but he just throw it on the floor and began to scream even louder. I had no idea what to do, so I decided to call the doctor cause whatever was going on with Aaron it was due to health issues. I walked over to the phone and called Dr. Jacy. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Dr. Jacy speaking." He said politely.

"Hi doctor, it's me Bella. I was calling because I'm worried about Aaron. He won't stop crying and he's coughing. Please can you come see about him?" I pleaded.

"I'll be over A.S.A.P." He said.

I hung up the phone and continued to try to calm Aaron down. He was so miserable. I just wish I knew why. I decided to make sure he's presentable for the doctor. I removed his old clothes and placed him in the bathtub. I washed his hair and his face and as I did this he cried and coughed loudly. I even cried a couple of times too. I unplugged the plug and let the water drain. I dried off Aaron, put baby lotion on him, combed through his hair, and put him on an onese. By time I was finished I heard a knock on the door. I put Aaron in his car seat and sprinted to get the door. Dr. Jacy had a smile on his ancient face. I tried to smile back.

"Hello, Bella." He greeted me.

"Hey, please come look at my son."

He came into the house and followed me to the room where Aaron was. We walked into Jake's room and went straight towards Aaron's crib. He was withering and rolling on his side. Dr. Jacy rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a thermometer. He continued to pull out different tools for at least an hour. I paced the room and winced as I heard Aaron's pained screams.

"Well, Bella." He finally said. "Looks like Aaron has a bit of a cold. Not a serious one though. His temperature is higher than it usually is, but it should be back to normal in the next couple of hours. Here is some Tylenol and ibuprofen. Give it to him one teaspoon every two hours. Give him cold baths and cold foods like ice cream, popsicles, or ice. He should be back to normal in about a day or so." He explained.

I sighed relieved. "Thank you doctor I was so worried."

"No problem Bella. I'll check up on him tomorrow around five okay."

I nodded.

"I'll let myself out so, you can stay with Aaron." He smiled.

I smiled back this time.

He left the room and then left the house closing the door behind him.

I turned back to Aaron and picked him up from his bed. I put him on my shoulder and patted his back. My poor little baby, I thought. I went into the bathroom and got a face cloth, put it in cold water and washed his face. I walked out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a spoon from the drawer and poured the medicine. Aaron refused to take it at first but then I gave him a firm look and after that he took the medicine.

Two hours pasted. I continued to take care of Aaron and give him the necessary things he needed. He calmed down a bit, but the coughing made him more miserable. He didn't get any sleep at all due to his coughing and his temperature. I felt so helpless. The pacifier didn't help and he didn't seem to like the cold baths either. As predicted, his temperature went down a bit and he finally got some sleep, but he coughed a little as he slept. I was so beat.

I put Aaron in his car seat and placed him on the couch. I laid my head back on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. That's when the door flew open and I heard loud laughing. My head shot up when I saw Paul, Jacob, and Jared come through the door. I really didn't need this right now. They better not wake Aaron up…

"Hey bells," Jake greeted me.

"Shhh!" I hissed.

"Sorry." He mouthed.

He walked over to me and kissed my lips. I pulled away. "Jake, Aaron's sick. Dr. Jacy said he as a cold."

Jake lifted up and looked over at Aaron. He dropped to his knees by Aaron's care seat and placed his hand on his cheek. "My poor little guy. Is he okay now?"

"Yeah he's fine. I just have to continue to give him medicine and cold foods and baths. It's been a pretty hectic day." I sighed.

"Oh babe I'm sorry I should have been here with you."

I put my hand on his cheek. "No it's okay Jake, you had to do something."

"I know but I still wish I was here to help you out." He pouted.

I leaned over and kissed his bottom lip. "It's okay Jake,"

He nodded.

Aaron started to squirm and withering in his car seat. Jake turned away from me and lifted Aaron from his car seat. Jake cradled him in his arms and rocked him back and forth, gently. He kissed his cheek and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Awe Bells, he looks so miserable." He frowned.

"I know it's so sad. Hey, where did the guys go?" I asked looking around.

"They went back to Emily's. They're planning a party for Leah." He mumbled.

I looked at him with half confused half shocked eyes. "Why?"

"Leah stopped phasing last night," He muttered.

Leah stopped phasing? But, how? I mean she said it took years to slow down the process. She must be so happy that she's not a "genetic dead end" anymore. I guess I have to thank Wyatt for that one. He completed her.

"She must be so happy. Now she can have a family and not worry about transforming into a wolf all the time. She can live a normal life finally." I babbled on.

He laughed softly. "Yeah she's pretty siked. She and Wyatt want to move in together soon."

"Wonderful," I whispered to myself.

Jake continued to rock Aaron back and forth and surprisingly he was very quiet. I laid my head back on the couch and tried to get some sleep since the house was finally quiet. That's when the phone rang. I groaned and hopped off the couch. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed the phone roughly off the cradle.

"Hello." I sighed heavily.

"Hey, bells how goes it?" Charlie's voice enthused.

"Oh, hey dad, what's up?"

"How's the baby? Did you go and get him from the hospital, yet?" He asked in a rush.

I didn't want to lie to him anymore, but I didn't think he was ready for the truth just yet. "He's home, but he's just a little under the weather. He should be fine in a couple of more days though."

"Well, that's just great…well, not the sick part, but the part that he's home. Bring him by when he's well again. Got to go bells, love you."

"Love you too, dad." I put the phone back on the cradle and walked back into the living room.

I plopped down on the couch and laid my head back, hoping for sleep to overcome me. I hated lying to Charlie like that, but I didn't know how I could tell Charlie why is grandson was growing at an alarming rate. I sighed and jumped from the couch. Jacob was standing by the window rocking Aaron Back and forth.

"Jake, I'm going to sleep. If Aaron keeps you up too long don't hesitate to wake me—," Jake cut me off.

"No Bells, you're tired. Go get some sleep." He smiled.

I walked over to him and kissed his full lips. "Thanks honey,"

He turned back around towards window and began rocking Aaron back forth. I left the living room and went into Jake's bedroom. I changed into my favorite sweats and my holey tank top. I climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up well-rested but stiff. It was twilight outside so I wonder how long I'd been asleep. I got up from the bed and stretched my arms and legs out. Jake wasn't on the other side of me and Aaron wasn't in his bed. I walked out the door and into the long hallway. I heard Aaron and Jake in the living room laughing. It made me smile to hear both of their heartwarming laughter. I smiled and walked into the living room. Aaron was in his car seat while with Jake leaning over him. He had a squeaky toy in his hand and he was rattling it around. Aaron's tiny reached and reached for the toy as Jake moved it away again and again. I leaned up against the wall and let them have their father-son moment.

Aaron was beginning to look like Jake by the second and that scared me to no end. Everything about Aaron changed rapidly. His body got longer and slimmer. His hair was now like satin curtains on both sides of his thin face. How was I going to let Charlie see Aaron when he looked more like a one year old instead of a week old? I'd have to come up with a really good excuse. I snapped out of my reverie when I felt two warm arms extend around my waist.

"Hey, Bells." Jake greeted me.

I reached up on my toes and kissed his lips. "Hey, you. How's Aaron? Is he feeling better?"

Jacob smiled brightly. "Yeah, he's doing great. Um…the doctor came over today to see how he was. I stayed here while he checked Aaron because I didn't want to wake you."

I smiled. "Awe thanks, Jake."

"No problem, sweetie."

He leaned down and touched his lips to mine once again, but this time the kiss was longer and more passionate. I had to remind myself that our baby was still in the room, so grudgingly had to break the kiss. He smiled while I blushed a bright red. He let go of my waist but took my hand and towed me towards the couch. I sat down next to Aaron while Jake sat on the arm of the couch.

"So what's in the agenda, Mr. Black?" I asked

"Nothing, I guess. I don't think we could be alone to day since Aaron's here." He pouted.

I laughed at his expression but he just looked down at me and grimaced. He just held onto my hand as we watched Aaron chew on his toy. The house was silent for a while until the phone rang loudly. I got off the couch and pulled Jacob with me. I picked up the phone from the cradle and spoke into it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella," I heard a sweet voice answer.

It was Leah. I could already hear the happiness in her voice and it made me feel happy for her. I smiled automatically.

"Leah, Hey, how are you?" even though I knew the answer to that question already I still had to ask.

She giggled. "I'm so awesome!"

"Well, that's good to know. So what's on your mind?" I asked, still smiling.

"Umm… is it a good time for me to come over?" She asked shyly.

"Sure, Leah I don't mind. When are you coming over?"

She sighed. "Can I come over_ now_?"

"Of course you can." I practically yelled.;;

She laughed. "Okay well, I'll be over in a flash. But I'll have to take my new car."

I gasped. "A new car? Who bought it? Did Wyatt buy it for you?"

"Yes, he did! Oh, and it's beautiful." She squealed.

"O-M-G, hurry up and come over please." I enthused.

"I will. Bye Bella." She hung up the phone.

I put the phone back on the cradle and turned around to face Jake.

"Oh, Jake she's so happy." I smiled.

"I heard," He muttered.

I kissed his cheek and let go of his hand. I decided to go take a quick shower before Leah got here. I walked out of the living room and entered the bathroom. I hopped in the shower and washed myself quickly. I jumped out the shower and dried off. I walked out the steamy bathroom and walked into Jake's bedroom. I through my under clothes on and put on some worn out jeans and a bright red t-shirt. I tied my hair in a neat ponytail and exited the bedroom.

As I was walking towards the living room the door bell rang. I sprinted towards the door and turned the knob. Leah was in the door way with a wide smile plastered on her beautiful face. She looked like a totally different person. She actually had on a shirt that hugged her curves and a pair of jeans that super models would have worn. She looked stunning. Her hair was in ringlets that bounced around her shoulder at the slightest movement and she was actually wearing stilettos. She put her warm arms around me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back just as tight.

"Hey, bells!" she said.

"Hey, there Leah, looking good," I laughed.

She laughed too. "Well, I decided I needed to be more presentable. I was getting tired of old sundress anyway."

"Well, come on in." I pulled her into the house and closed the door behind her. We walked into the living room.

Jacob was leaning up against the wall starting down. Leah walked over towards him and tapped his shoulder. His head snapped up and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Le- Leah?" He stuttered.

"Hey Jake," she smiled.

"Wow, you look great."

She blushed. "Well, thanks. Now Bella we must talk."

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Aaron was fast asleep to my surprise. Jake came over towards the couch and lifted Aaron's car seat and took him to the room. Leah came and sat next to me. She removed her high heels and folded her legs on the couch.

"So how's Wyatt? Are you guys happy together?" I smiled.

She brushed her hair out of her face. "Yes we are very, very happy. Wyatt and I found this nice house in the Makah reservation and it only costs 10,000 to rent. It has three bedrooms and two baths. It can hold a family of three or four."

"That's great. Did you guys check out the house yet?"

"Yeah we did and it looked great inside. I'm pretty sure Wyatt is going to buy it for us. And the best part about it is that it's big enough for a family and it has a big back yard…" her voice trailed off.

I looked up at Leah and saw she was deep into thought. Suddenly her face turned wary. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Leah what's wrong?" I asked as I shook her lightly.

"I don't know if I can tell you…or for that matter anyone." She whispered.

"Leah, tell me please?" I begged.

She sighed and began to talk below a whisper, "Bella, I want a baby so bad… and I mean really badly. But I can't tell Wyatt yet. I can't even tell my mom."

She sounded so miserable, just like the day she told me she _wishes _she could be a mom. Now that she was only a few steps away from having a baby, she wanted it even more.

"Well, you can have a baby Leah, you can. Just sit down with Wyatt and discuss it. Now that you don't have any more werewolf duties, you can get a part time job while you're pregnant, buy baby clothes, and just focus on taking care of you baby…" I tailed on.

"It's not that easy, Bella. I have to see if Wyatt's up to it. I can't just rush into this so suddenly." She muttered.

"I guess you're right," I sighed. "Well, talk to him about it tonight and call me in the morning okay?"

She nodded her head.

Suddenly I heard a loud ringing noise. Leah dug in her pocket and pulled out a sliver phone. she flipped the phone open and began to talk into the receiver.

"Hey, Wyatt baby." She cooed.

She paused for his response.

"That's terrible. I hope she…no go find her Wyatt."

This time as she waited her mouth popped wide open. "I'll be over in a sec. bye."

She hung up the phone and began putting on her heels.

"What's going on?" I asked frantic.

"Hania ran away an hour ago because her Wyatt got into a fight. He's going to go find her." She told me as she rose to her feet. "I'll come by later, Bella." She bent down and kissed my cheek before she retreated out the door quickly.

I sat down on the couch staring at the door for a long minute until I saw Jacob poke his head out from around the wall. I got off the couch and walked towards where Jacob stood. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He squeezed me back.

"How's Aaron?" I mumbled in his chest.

"Sleep,"

"Good," I sighed.

"Why did Leah leave so early?" He wondered.

I bit my bottom lip. "Well, Wyatt and Hania had a fight and she… she ran away."

"That's terrible," He didn't sound bothered at all.

"Yeah," I whispered. I released Jake and walked into the kitchen I haven't eaten in hours.

I started to rummage through the refrigerator. I still didn't find what I wanted so I settled for a bologna sandwich and some potato chips. I got a plate from the cupboard, I took two slices of bread from the package, and laid it on the plate. After I was done making the sandwich I sat down at the table and began to eat. It didn't really satisfy my hunger but it would hold me over until I made dinner for Jacob and Billy.

Leah never came by again. I guess she was helping Wyatt look for Hania. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Jacob and I watched a horror movie called The Mist by Steven King. Since it was pretty scary I curled up near Jacob and when the really scary parts came I buried my face in his bare chest. Once the movie was over, Jake played with Aaron while I called my mom to tell her about Aaron's arrival.

"How long were you in labor dear?" Renee asked.

"Not long. Maybe two or three hours, but it did hurt a lot." I told her remembering that wonderful night my little Jacob jr. was born.

"Oh my, I really wish I was there with you. And you told me he was delivered at home, too? Must have been really hard for you, sweetie." She told me.

"No mom it's okay. Emily and Jacob were with me, so I was fine." I assured her.

She sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to come see Aaron. I'll be there in two weeks, you know."

My mood suddenly got lighter, "That's great, mom. I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither, honey. Well, I better get going. Phil will be back in a minute so he can take me to dinner. Bye Bella, I love you."

"Love you too, mom." I smiled.

I hung up the phone and placed it back on the cradle. I walked out the kitchen and began to walk towards Jacob's room. Jacob had Aaron in his arms rocking him back and forth. Aaron's eyes were beginning to droop close. When his eyes finally shut closed, Jake walked over towards his crib and placed him down. He covered his body and walked away.

"Thank you," I whispered as he came closer.

He wrapped his arm around me and hugged me tightly. "Don't mention it,"

"I probably should get to bed too." I twisted out of his embrace and walked over towards my bag. I pulled out my old sweats and my old tank top. I pulled off my other clothes and threw on my pajamas.

I climbed into the bed and curled up under the covers. Jacob leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Night, sweetie," He whispered as he left the room.

I drifted off to sleep quickly.

Part 2: Jacob Black

I was woken up by the loud ringing noise in the kitchen. I groaned and hopped out of bed to retrieve the phone. When I got into the kitchen I quickly picked up the phone and talked into the receiver.

"Black residents," I said.

"Jacob, hey it's me Wyatt. Dude I really need your help right now. Hania ran away and I can't find her and I need your help." He rushed through the words so quickly, they almost sounded like one word.

"Okay man calm down I'll help you. I'll be there in a few okay?" I explained.

"Thank you," He breathed.

I hung up the phone and walked out of the kitchen. I walked down my long hallway and into my room. It was getting pretty light outside so I knew Bella would be up in a couple of hours. That would give me enough time to get back. I slipped on my cut off shorts and walked out the room. I opened the front door and exited the house. I shut the door behind me before I left the porch. I removed my pants and phased.

I ran head long into the deep forest. I kept a steady pace as I went east up the mountains. It didn't take me long before I could see the light coming from the middle of the trees. I dug my paws in the gravel so I could push myself faster towards the little break in the trees. It didn't take me long to reach the break of the trees. I saw the familiar white house and followed after it. Before I got out of the woods I phased back and slipped on my shorts. I jogged up the walk and on the porch. I pounded on the door once.

The door swung open. Wyatt was in the door way. His face was pained and he looked a little pale. I walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. He beckoned me to come with him into the forest. I followed after him without hesitation. He turned towards me and began to speak.

"She went east towards the mountains, towards the river bank. I followed her scent halfway but, it washed away last night by the rain. She could be anywhere now. But my best bet is she's by the river bank." He explained.

"Well, I'll go search for her by the river bank while you look for her by the mountains." I suggested.

"No problem. If you find her bring her back to me please. She's my only family and I love her too much to let her go."

I nodded knowing how that feeling of not wanted to let someone you love go.

I took off my shorts and phased. I began to run east towards the river bank. I followed her scent but as Wyatt predicted, her scent was washed up by the rain. Even though her scent was gone I continued to go in a straight line. Suddenly I began to smell Hania's scent and this time it was closer. The scent was coming west of where I was running so I quickly followed the trail. I was on a search and I was determined to find her. I continued to follow her scent until I saw a break in the trees that lead to the river bank. Wyatt was right she must be at the river bank.

I tried to see if I could hear her walking or talking or breathing. But I could only hear the gently whooshing sound of the river. I picked up my pace as the scent got stronger and stronger. I finally reached the break in the trees. I turned my head from left to right. I walked around in a complete circle for what seemed like a long time until I saw a russet skinned woman curled up in a ball near the edge of the river. It was Hania. I phased back to my human form and ran over to where she lay. I lifted her up in my arms and began to run back towards her house. She didn't move or even flinch as ran through the thick under bush of the forest. I finally saw the break in the trees.

Wyatt was nowhere in sight when I made it out of the forest with Hania limp in my arms. The small house was still empty. I jogged up the walk and turned the door knob. The door swung open and I walked in and closed the door behind me. I walked into their medium sized living room and laid Hania on the couch. I had no clue were Wyatt was, so I decided to stay until Wyatt got back. I sat down on their recliner and stared at the door for what seemed like hours. Hania still didn't wake up and it worried me. I groaned and got off the chair and walked over to where she slept.

"Jacob I'm okay." Hania croaked.

How long has she been sleep?

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She laughed. "I'm fine. Wyatt and I just got into a tiny altercation."

"Tiny?" I scoffed. "You ran away and worried your brother crazy."

She sat up on the couch and stared at the door. "He's coming in now. About five minutes away." She whispered.

We waited in silence for a couple of minutes before the door knob turned and in came Wyatt with same twisted expression. That's until he saw Hania on the couch. He ran over towards her and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Oh, Hania I was worried sick. Please don't ever do that to me again." He cried. He lifted her up in his arms and spun her around in one complete circle.

"Wyatt put me down please." She whispered.

Were they still mad at each other? Well, if they were I didn't want to be around when the fight restarted.

"Just because I'm back doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you. But while I was gone I guess I figured that I can't make you do something you don't want to do. Go with Leah I don't care anymore."

"Hania I told you I didn't give her my answer yet. So can you please chill."

He sat her on her feet and took her hand in his. "I _do_ love Leah, but you are my sister and I can't replace you. I'm telling Leah yes, Hania. She _is_ my world now."

I knew this situation would get out of hand soon so I decided to exclude myself from the middle of this. "Well, I'd better get going. See you Wyatt and Hania." I waved.

"Thanks, Jacob," Hania told me.

I nodded and walked out the house. I took off my pants and phased. I ran until I made it back to my house. I phased back and slipped my shorts back on. I walked up towards my door and swung the door open and closed it when I got in the house. When I turned around to walk into the living room I saw six dark skinned figures standing in my living room.

"Hey Jake," Sam said as I walked near them. "We need to patrol today. Something bad came up today."

Everyone's eyes dropped to the floor. Sam's face was calmed as usual.

"What's going on? Is Bella okay?" I asked frantic.

"Nothing happened to Bella, yet." Sam mused.

I had no clue what he was getting at. "What are you talking about, Sam?"

Sam sighed. "Tell him Seth."

Seth took a deep breath and began to speak. "Jessica Stanley was found dead in the woods. She was completely drained. No blood was spilled anywhere."

My mouth popped wide open. Jessica Stanley was dead? And she was most likely killed by a stupid bloodsucker. Isn't she one of Bella's high school friends? Oh man she's going to be devastated. I couldn't find my voice. More vampires in Forks again. This was really getting out of hand.

"Seth, how did you find this out?"

"The news. Chief swan was on channel 3 news and hour or two ago. Her body was found in Forks, but on the border of La Push. They're pretty close. Embry and I went searching for some kind of smell or trial that they would leave, but the forest was clean.

"We followed Jessica's footsteps but they eventually stopped and the border of La Push, so the vampires most likely went back to Forks."

A growl began to rumble in my chest. "They killed on our turf." I snarled.

"Not technically. They killed _around_ our turf not on it." Seth clarified like that would calm me down.

"Does it matter? They killed someone period. Sam what are we going to do about this?" I asked Sam.

"Search around for some sign of the parasites. We can't let them get through. We have to keep them surrounded. Jake if you and Bella go to forks anytime soon I want you to take Embry and Paul with you."

I nodded. "So I probably should go tell Bella. I hope she doesn't get too upset about this." I hoped feverently.

"That's a good idea. We're going to need you to patrol when you're finished telling Bella. Seth and Embry will be with you. If anything goes down, howl." Sam instructed.

I nodded, turned around, and walked down the hall way. I hate breaking bad news to people. I'm usually the person who cheers people up, not make them even sadder. But I've been known to be able to do both. I pushed my bedroom door open and walked in. Bella was sitting up in the bed with her legs crossed. She smiling and swaying her head gently. That's when I noticed she was listening to my iPod. I _really_ don't want to do this now. She looked so peaceful and happy. I knew I had to suck it up and do it anyway, so I trudged over towards the bed and sat down. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey," She mouthed.

She took one earphone out her ear and handed it to me. I took it from her hand and placed it in my ear. Our wedding song, Never let you down by Verve Pipe was playing gently in the background. I turned to her and smiled brightly remembering our wedding day clearly. I didn't want to get too distracted so I took the earphone from my ear and turned towards her. She removed her earphone as well and took my hand in hers.

I sighed and began to speak. "Bella, I something came up today and I…"

Even though I didn't know this girl very well, it still hurt to know that this would hurt Bella to the point that she would be in a depression state for days or weeks.

"Jake? Speak to me, honey." She begged. She took her hand away from mine and placed it on my cheek. "Sweetie what's wrong? Don't…Jake don't cry."

I was crying? I didn't even notice the tears until she had told me. I looked up into her brown eyes-- that were now glistening with tears—and began to speak again, but my voice was just a whisper.

"Bella, your friend Jessica is…is dead." My face fell in my hands as soon as the words escaped my lips.

"Is that all Jake?" She asked, not sounding bothered at all.

I looked up and stared at her with half confused, half hopeful eyes. "Aren't you sad? She was one of your high school friends right?"

She chuckled darkly. "_I _thought she was."

"What did she do?"

"She's fake and just downright mean. One night Edward and I were talking and he told me when I first came to school, she hated me because I was getting all the attention from the guys and she wasn't. I mean it was so elementary for her to be that way. She also got mad because Edward wanted me and not her. She was basically jealous of what I was getting.

"When Edward left, she and Lauren talked about me constantly behind my back. It just made me so angry. I hate to say this but she got what she deserved." She mused angrily.

I didn't know Bella felt that strongly about her. I thought they were super close. "Don't say that Bells. She may have been a rotten person, but no one really deserves something like this."

She sighed lightly. "I guess you're right. How did she die anyway?"

I growled. "Guess."

"Vampires," She whispered.

I nodded curtly. "Her body was drained completely. That's why I have to go patrol for awhile, so I can find those stupid bloodsuckers."

"No," She whimpered.

I laughed. "Bells, I'm a werewolf. A very, very strong werewolf. I can kill a vampire. You saw how I ripped Edwards hand off in the clearing last week, right? I'm pretty sure I can do much, much more."

She chuckled. "I hope so." She leaned over and kissed my lips once then twice and then a third time.

"Mm," I sighed.

She pulled away and smiled. "So I guess I'm going to be a prisoner for a while, huh?"

I shook my head. "No I'm just not going to take my eyes off of you for awhile that's all."

She kissed my lips again. "That's too bad. I _wanted_ you to keep me prisoner."

"Wow, Bells. Did you get freaky over night?" I laughed.

"No of course not. I just really love you and I wouldn't mind if you kept me prisoner." She said matter-a-factly.

She continued to kiss me, but with a little bit too much force. She throws her arms around my neck and gripped my hair tightly. Well, since she took the news fairly I guess I should have been leaving, but she was tempting me to do something we shouldn't be doing at this moment. I placed both of my hands on either side of her face. I moved her lips away from mine. She laid back down on the pillow so she could catch her breath.

"I have to go patrol okay. I'll be back tonight." I got off the bed and walked towards the door.

That's when it hit me. Why would I leave Bella and Aaron here knowing there are crazy parasites running amuck in Forks and La push? I turned around and faced Bella. "Bella get Aaron and let's go. Were going over Emily's while I patrol,"

She nodded and hopped out of bed. She grabbed her toiletries off the dresser and walked towards the door. I walked over to my closet and grabbed Bella's and Aaron's jacket. I took Aaron out of his crib and stood him up. I slipped his arms through the jacket and zipped it up. I put his shoes on his tiny feet and placed him in his car seat. I strapped him in tightly. I sat the carriage on the bed and hurried towards the diaper bag. Good thing his clothes and diapers were ready.

The door swung open. Bella walked in the room with all her clothes on. She had on a Black Eyed Peas t-shirt a pair of loose jeans. She took the diaper bag from my hand and grabbed the carriage. I lead them both out of the door.

The guys were still standing by the door. I nodded and walked past them. Suddenly Sam grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Where are you going, Jake?"

"About to drop Aaron and Bella off at Emily's, I explained.

Sam nodded and released my shoulder. I took Bella's hand and towed her outside. I dug my keys from my pocket and unlocked the car. Bella placed Aaron in the car as I started the car. Bella hoped in the car when she was done strapping Aaron in and I speed down the street. Bella kept her eyes straight ahead just like I did.

We made it to Emily's soon after. I got out the car and grabbed Aaron's carrier. I took Bella's hand and walked her up to Emily's door steps. I pushed the door bell and stood back waiting for Emily to open up the door. Emily opened the door and gave us a warm smile. We walked into the house and closed the door behind us. I handed Aaron over to Bella and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon okay," I promised her.

She nodded and went to go sit on the leather sofa. I patted Emily's shoulder and walked out the door. I decided to leave my car in Emily's driveway. I took off in the trees and phased instantly.

I weaved in and out of the trees as I moved closer to the trail head of Forks. I ran until I heard voiced discussing strategy.

'_Hey, guys._' I greeted them, but they ignored me and went on with their conversation.

'_Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Colin will search the outer perimeter o_f Forks. _While me, Jared, Paul, and Quil patrol the inner perimeter of Forks. Wyatt, Hania, and Pierce are patrolling La push. 'Sam said. He ran off into the woods with Jared, Paul, and Quil following after him._

'_Well, let's go hunt some stinking bloodsuckers,' _Embry chuckled_._

'_Sure, sure,' I sat down on my hind legs. 'Jessica was killed by that tree over there.' I pointed my paw towards a tall apple tree. 'Her scent is still pretty strong there, so we're going to follow the scent west.'_

_I heard Seth sniff the air. With Seth super sensitive nose we could find a dead body anywhere. When he pointed his head east he wrinkled his nose._

'_What is it, Seth?" _Embry asked.

'_They didn't go west, they went east. I can still smell the sweet sickle smell.' _He explained, with his nose still wrinkled.

'_Well, Seth if that's what your nose says, then let's go east.' _I told him_._

Seth nodded and took off---at full speed--- east of the forest. Embry and Colin followed behind him. I followed after them. We ran through the forest in silence. We sniffed every tree and the grass. The scent was still strong, but it felt like the trail was never ending. That's when the scent abruptly got weaker and weaker until we could no longer smell it anymore. I had no idea where we were. All the trees where chopped down and the grass was cut quite short. It had daisy and lilies around the strange circle.

Were the vampires leaving us a false trail?

'_Probably,' _Embry said, answering my thought.

'_Oh, great now we have to figure out stuff. Vampires are assholes.' _Embry sneered.

I snickered_. 'You have never lied my friend,'_

'_Maybe we should split up?' _Seth suggested_._

'_Yeah sure if you want to get us killed,' _Embry shouted_._

'_Embry! What's your freaking problem?' _I demanded.

Embry skidded to a halt. He trotted over to where I stood and glared at me, even though I was way taller than him.

'_I'm tired of this crap okay. I'm tired of being a wolf, I'm tired of hurting my mom, and I'm tired of you and Sam bossing me around so much. That's my problem.' Embry mused._

I looked at him flabbergasted. What brought this on? Sam and I don't boss him around; we just simply tell them what needs to be done. Seth's loud laugh interrupted my thoughts.

'_Embry, get a grip. Nobody's bossing you around. Stop being so melodramatic, you're starting to sound like a chick.' _Seth broke out into another fit of laughter.

When I realized Seth was actually right, I broke out into a fit of laughter too. I guess Embry didn't find it amusing at all because a loud snarl erupted from his chest.

'_It's not funny jackasses. I'm serious.' He yelled. _

We halted our laughter and looked at Embry. Then we burst out in laughter again. This was super hilarious. Who knew Embry could be so…so girly.

'_You guys are not real friends. Especially you Jake,'_ Embry rolled his eyes at us and trotted off into the woods.

I stopped laughing and ran after him. Boy, he's quick. Better let him cool down anyway. I don't want my face rearranged. Bella wouldn't like that very much.

'_I think he hates us now,' Seth mumbled._

'_Oh he's just being dramatic. He'll get over it. In the meantime, we have to report back to Sam and tell him we didn't find anything. And Bella must be worried about me. Go get Collin. I'll be over at Sam's.'_

Seth nodded and disappeared in the trees.

I ran back into the forest. When I got closer to the rez I still couldn't hear any voices in my head, so I was guessing they didn't find anything either. I continued to go east. The forest was beginning to thin as I reached the break in the trees which led me to Emily's house. When the little house came into view I phased back and pulled my shorts and t-shirt on. I rarely brought a shirt with me and that surprised me. I shrugged and walked up to Emily's porch.

I knocked on the door once and the door swung open. I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. The house was unusually quiet. There was no television on and I didn't smell the aroma of Emily's delicious cooking. My wife and son didn't even rush to come greet me. What was going on?

I walked further into the house until I was in the dining room. Sam was sitting in one of Emily's chairs with his head in his hands. Emily was behind him rubbing his back and shoulders. Emily looked up at me and waved.

"Sam what happened?" I demanded.

He didn't answer me. He just groaned and sunk further in his chair.

"I'll tell you, Jake. Sam's still a little shaken up." She explained.

I nodded.

She moved from behind Sam and walked towards the back door. She unhooked the latch on the door and walked out. I closed the door behind me. She turned and faced me.

"Lauren Malory was found dead by the hot springs a couple of hours ago. Officer Riley found her body completely drained. Just like Jessica death, there was no blood spilled anywhere. The Pack wasn't far away from the hot springs at all. They're just a little too late sometimes. Sam's pretty messed up about, but I keep trying to tell him it's not his fault. He sent the pack on a wild goose chase to find these vampires. Except for Paul," She frowned.

"Why? Was Paul hurt?" I didn't know why I was getting all worked up for; Paul is such an asshole, why should I care? Well he was a brother to me.

"Heavens no, he just went to go warn his parents about what's happening. Since they go hiking every weekend," She informed me.

I sighed in relief.

"Well, Sam's going to have you guys patrolling like crazy, but since there aren't a lot of werewolves anymore more of you guys might have to take double shifts." She bit down on her bottom lip. This would affect her too.

"Oh, great," Stupid bloodsuckers now I have to spend less time with Bella and Aaron. "Where are Aaron and Bella anyway?"

"In my guest room. Things got a little out of hand and there was a lot of shouting. Aaron got scared so Bella took him into a quieter room."

I nodded. "I'll go see her now."

Emily smiled and opened the door. I went in behind Emily and closed the door behind me. When I walked past Sam I nodded and proceed into the back room. I twisted the door knob to the quest room and walked in. Bella was sitting in the chair in the corner with Aaron on her chest fast asleep. I walked in the room and closed the door behind me.

When I walked in Bella turned her head towards me and she smiled a bright smile.

"Jake," She sighed.

"Hey, how are you?"

She sighed and started rubbing Aaron's back absentmindly. "I'm fine I guess."

"Good. Well I don't have any more patrolling to do today so maybe we can go home?"

"Or maybe we can go visits Charlie. He's seriously going crazy. I mean he called me eight freaking times asking me to ask you to bring Aaron over. We might as well bring Aaron by before Charlie arrest us for kidnap." She chuckled.

I laughed too. "Might as well. Let's get him ready."

She got up slowly from the chair. I walked over to the bed and grabbed Aaron's coat and walked back over to Bella. I slipped Aaron's tiny arms in the jacket and zipped him up. Bella placed his tiny body in his car seat and strapped him up. She slipped on her jacket, grabbed the diaper bag and lifted Aaron's car seat off the bed.

"All set?" I asked looking around the blue room.

"Yeah," she nodded.

I took her cold hands in mine and walked out the room and down the hall way. As we passed we waved at Emily and Sam. Emily waved back, but Sam just lowered his head in his hands again. Poor Sam, I thought. I dug my car keys from my pocket and unlocked the door. Bella strapped Aaron in the back seat and closed the door. She got in the car and buckled up. I started the engine and started to zoom down the street.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" I asked.

She looked up at me and grimaced. "Tried to calm down Aaron. Sam and the pack came in the house yelling and growling at each other. I can't believe I'm saying this but, those freaking vampires must go."

I laughed and put my arm around her. "I hear you honey. Even Embry popped a circuit today."

Bella chuckled. "How?"

"He was saying how he was getting tired of hurting his mom and he hated being a werewolf." I grinned.

"Ha ha," She chortled.

"I know,"

Then she was abruptly serious. "That's when Sam started going crazy and cursing. It scared the living day lights out of me. After all the time I've known Sam I had no idea he had such a temper. Jake I'm so scared right now. What if those vampires hurt Charlie or Angela or Mike?"She shuddered.

I squeezed her tightly against me. "I promise I will never let anything happen to you or Aaron. You're going to be safe if promise." I leaned down and kissed her hair.

She relaxed at my side at once. "Thanks Jake. I knew I could trust you."

I pulled up into Charlie's driveway and cut the engine. I released Bella and got out the car. I opened Aaron's door and grabbed his carrier from the cradle that was holding it in place. I pulled his Blanket over his legs and grabbed his diaper bag. I walked to the other side of the car and took Bella's hand in mine. We walked up towards the door and knocked.

"Come on in," Charlie shouted.

I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Charlie was on the couch sprawled out with his feet dangling off the sides. We walked into the living room to greet Charlie. Charlie swung his legs off the couch and sat up. He looked down at Aaron and smiled hugely. He got off the couch and wrapped his arms around Bella and squeezed her a little too tightly. He let her go and gave me a firm pat on my shoulder.

"Hey guys," He smiled. "Glad you finally came over,"

I nodded. "Well, do you want to see your new grandson?"

He nodded eagerly.

I walked over towards the couch and sat Aaron's car seat down on the cushions. I uncovered his legs and unstrapped him from his seat. I picked him up in my arms and rested him on my shoulder. I turned back around to face Charlie. His eyes were wide with shock and awe. It didn't look like he was going to say anything so I decided to start first.

"Charlie," I began. "This is Aaron Jacob Black."

Aaron looked up at Charlie and smiled brightly. I hoped Charlie didn't notice that Aaron already had a full set of teeth.

"Hello, Aaron. Wow, you're just a spitting image of Jake." He chuckled. "Can I hold him?"

I nodded and handed Aaron over to Charlie.

Aaron laid his head on Charlie's shoulder and began to play with his shirt collar. Charlie laughed and plopped down on the couch.

"He's so adorable, guys. Well, Bells doesn't look like he inherited much from you. But he does have your chocolate brown eyes, your pointy nose, and your lips." He observed.

"He also has your curly hair, dad." Bella smiled.

"Yeah and Jake's hair color and skin color," He chortled. "He's beautiful guys."

Bella and I sat down on the couch beside Charlie and watched him go on and on about how he's happy that Aaron's finally here. We talked and laughed for the rest of the afternoon. Charlie was still gushing over Aaron's arrival and asking about when we were going to move. I really didn't think about it until he brought it up. I didn't want to move now; there were too many vampires in forks right now.

"Well, I hope you guys get your own place soon. Oh Bella did Renee tell you she would be here in two weeks?" Charlie exclaimed.

I looked over at Bella to see her reaction. Her lips turned up into a wide smile but her eyes were pained and I knew why. Bella didn't want her mother in the mouth of danger. And to be honest, I was scared too. Renee had become a great mother figure in my life and I didn't want to lose her either.

"Bella, did Renee tell you?" Charlie pressed when she didn't respond.

"Yeah she called me yesterday and told me. She said she's staying here in my old room right?"

"Yeah, I didn't want her to stay in so cheap motel with crappy service and bad food." He chuckled.

Bella laughed too, but it was strained.

I looked over at Bella and mouthed, "I won't let anything happen to her."

Bella sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

We continued to sit back and enjoy our little family gathering. We watched old sitcoms and entertained Aaron. I knew this would probably be the last family gatherings we would have in a while, since those stupid vampires decided to show up. By time we finished watching six sitcoms it was eleven o'clock. Bella was still wide awake, but Aaron was out cold on Charlie's shoulder. I removed my arm away from Bella's shoulder and got off the couch.

"Well we better get going," I noted.

"We should," Bella chimed in.

I gathered Aaron up and placed him into his car seat. I strapped him in and draped the blanket over the handle bar. Charlie kissed Bella on the cheek and gave her a one armed hug. Charlie patted my back. I dug my car keys from my pocket and lifted Aaron's car seat off the couch. Bella grabbed his diaper bag and we headed for the door. We walked out the house and towards my car. I strapped Aaron in the back seat while Bella go in the car and buckled up. I hopped in the front seat, started the engine and sped down the dark street.

Bella was quiet beside me throughout the whole ride. She stared straight ahead. Her mouth was pulled down in a permanent frown. I wanted so badly to tell her that I wasn't going to let anything happen to her or Renee, but of course that wouldn't have stopped Bella from worrying. I sighed and reached over, seeking her hand. She laced her fingers through mine.

"Bella, please don't worry about Renee or Charlie or anybody else, okay? The pack is big enough to take down any vampires." I declared.

She just nodded weakly.

"Bella…" I urged.

"Jake, I don't want Renee to come to forks now. I don't want her to be so close the danger that I carry around with me." She whispered, her voice filled with emotion.

"Well, I mean you can't just tell her not come now can you?" I pressed.

She sighed heavily. "I guess not,"

I pulled into Billy's driveway and got out the car. I unbuckled Aaron from his car seat and closed the door back. Bella waited for me outside her door. I took her hand and walked up towards the house. When I walked in the front door I saw that the house was empty. I didn't hear or see Billy anywhere even though all the lights were on in the house. I handed Aaron to Bella and walked into the living room. I turned off the lamp and walked into the kitchen. That's when I saw a white piece of paper hanging on the fridge door. I snatched the letter off the fridge door and began to read it.

"Jacob, I got some good news for you. Sue decided to move out of her house next month and she's going to move to the Makah rez. She told me to let you know that she's giving up the house and she wants you and Bella to have it. I'll be home around 1:00 so we can discuss it more."

Billy.

Well, maybe Billy and I can talk about it later. I'm beat. I placed the note in my back pocket. I walked slowly towards my room, feeling very warn out and tired. When I walked into my room I saw Bella over Aaron's crib, trying to get him to sleep.

"Come on, Aaron go back to sleep baby." She cooed.

"Come on, Aaron take a nap for mommy."

"And daddy," I chimed in.

She looked up at me and smiled warmly. She held out her hand and beckoned me to come over to her. I took two big strides towards her and grabbed her hand. She laced her fingers through mine. Aaron was still squirming and screaming in his bed. I really didn't have the patients right now to fight with a baby, so I did what my dad use to do to me when I was little. I gave him the look.

I stared deep into his eyes and furrowed one eyebrow. Suddenly his cries started to die down. He still squirmed a little, but not as much as before. I continued to stare him down until he was completely still and quiet. I heard Bella gasped beside me. I didn't want to lose my concentration so I kept my eyes on Aaron. Now it was time for stage two of the look.

"Aaron," I said firmly. "Go to sleep, now."

I gave him another firm look and then turned away, taking Bella with me.

"Jake, what was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" I Shrugged.

"You know, that…that look you just gave Aaron," She pressed.

I laughed and turned so I was facing her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I laid my forehead down on hers. "That my love was "The look". My dad used to give it to me when I misbehaved. Maybe one day I'll teach you the look."

She laughed and lifted her head to kiss me. I hugged her tighter to me as the kiss intensified. That's when Aaron's loud scream filled the room.

I lifted my lips from Bella's, "Be quiet, Aaron." I said firmly.

He suddenly stopped.

Bella giggled again. "I love you so much, Jacob Black,"

I kissed her nose. "And I love you, Isabella Black."

Part 3: Bella Black

"Jake, I'm on my way to pick up Renee from the airport. Be back in a few," I yelled down the hall as pulled my jacket on.

"Alright, come back to me okay?" He said sweetly from his room.

"I will, I love you."

"And I love you." He responded.

I walked out on the porch and closed the door behind me. I jogged out into the cold rain towards the rabbit. I opened the car door and climbed in the car. I started the engine and drove off onto the road. I was feeling absolutely giddy today. Maybe it was because my mom was staying with me for a week. I didn't worry anymore after Jacob promised me he wouldn't let anything hurt or harm Renee. Or maybe it was because I had a wonderful, sexy, and loving husband at home. I smiled and leaned over to turn on the radio. A Justin Bieber song came on, Favorite Girl. I bobbed my head to the beat and swayed my body lightly.

I pulled up in the airport parking lot and parked in a spot close to the terminal exit. I shut the car off and sat back in the seat, awaiting the arrival of my mom. Renee would be here at 3:30 and it was only 2:45. I knew I was in for a wait so I pulled out a much abused copy of New moon and opened it to the page where I left off at. I finished the book in 10 minutes and it was only 3:00. I sighed, thirty more agonizing minutes. I laid me head back on the seat and let my eyes shut close. Before I could fall asleep my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text message from Jake. I opened my phone and read the message.

'_I miss you, baby.' _It read.

I pressed the reply button and started tying my message

'_And I miss you,' _I pressed the send button and closed my phone.

That's when my phone started to ring loudly. I opened it and began to speak.

"Hi baby, where are you?" The voice said.

It was Renee.

"Hey mom, I'm in the parking lot now. I'm about four rows over away from the entrance. I'll get out and meet you." I told her.

"No need, sweetie. I'm standing by the car!" she exclaimed.

No way! I jumped out the car, not bothering to close the door behind me. Renee was standing in the back of the car with her arms wide open and a big grin on her heart shaped face. I ran into her arms and squeezed her tightly. She kissed my hair and rubbed my back.

"Hey, sweetie. Long time no see." She said squeezing me again.

I was so happy to see her. I haven't seen her since my wedding day. I took her bags and stowed them in the trunk. She gave me another tight hug and then walked around the car and got in. I got into the car, started the engine and drove off the parking lot.

Renee and I talked all the way home. We talked about my growing relationship with Jake and hers with Phil. She sounded so happy every time she spoke his name. She asked me a million questions about Aaron. I just simply told her she would see him when we get to Charlie's house.

"Why's Aaron at Charlie's house anyway? You know he could have come with us," she pouted.

I chuckled. "Not in this cold weather. I don't want him catching a cold again."

Renee was silent for awhile. I looked over at her and grimaced. Why was she being so quiet?

Suddenly she erupted in giggles. "My little girl is growing up,"

"Mom," I groaned.

She laughed again and then turned the radio up. We sat in comfortable silence for the remainder of the ride. We made it to Charlie's house. I parked in the drive way and cut the engine. Renee got out the car and walked towards the trunk. I opened it with the key and helped her pull her luggage out. I closed the trunk when we were done and began to walk towards the house.

Thankfully, Charlie already had the door open. We walked in the house and closed the door behind us. Charlie was on the couch watching the game on the flat screen. I guess her was too engulfed in his game to acknowledge our arrival. Renee sighed and began to speak loudly.

"Who's winning, Charlie?" She asked as she leaned up against the door frame.

Charlie's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "Renee?"

He got up off the couch and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and gave her a light squeeze. Renee kissed his cheek and then wiggled out of his embrace casually.

"Lookin' good Charlie," She commented.

"Same to you," Charlie laughed. "Come and have a seat,"

Renee walked further in the house and into the living room. She sat down on the couch while Charlie lounged in the recliner. They began to talk to each other after awhile, so I decided to take Renee's stuff up to my old room. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I placed the luggage down and turned on the lights. I saw Aaron in his crib fast asleep; his long brown hair everywhere. I walked over to him and picked him up from his crib and cradled him on my chest.

His eyes opened up a bit, but they just closed right back again. I shut the lights off and exited the room. I walked down the stairs carefully and walked into the living room.

"Renee, meet your new grandson," I said as I rounded the corner.

Renee's face lit up as she took in Aaron's sleeping body in my arms. She jumped up from the couch and came behind me. She ran her hands through his hair and gasped.

"He's so pretty," She cooed. "Can I hold him?"

I nodded and handed Aaron over to Renee. She cradled him in her arms and started to rock him back and forth. I was surprised she didn't notice how heavy he was getting. She slowly walked back over to the couch and sat down. She continued to play with his hair and rock him back and forth. She bonded with him so well. I leaned up against the door frame and watched Renee and Aaron bond happily.

Aaron and I stayed at Charlie's for a couple of more hours before we had to get home. I missed Jake so much. I packed Aaron's belongings in his diaper bag and I strapped him into his car seat. I said my goodbyes to Charlie and Renee and disappeared out the door. I got Aaron situated in the car. I opened the driver side door and got in. I buckled up, started the engine and zoomed down the dark, wet street.

I made it to La Push in no time. I cut the engine and got out the car. I opened Aaron's door and lifted him up and grabbed his diaper bag. I grabbed my keys out my coat pocket and walked up the sidewalk. I walked on the porch and put the key in the hole. I turned the knob and walked in the house. I closed the door behind me and walked into Jake's bedroom.

When I walked in I saw him sprawled out on his bed with his iPod in his ear. I took Aaron out of his car seat and sat him in his crib. I walked over towards Jake and kissed his lips once. He jumped and removed the earphones from his ears.

"Hey, bells, did you have fun with Renee?" He asked.

"Yeah it was great," I said as I shrugged out of my jacket. I hung it up in the closet and went back over towards the bed and sat next to him.

"So, she's coming over tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah and she can't wait to see you! She loves Aaron already," I giggled.

"Who doesn't," he muttered.

"What did you do while I was gone?" I smiled.

"Umm… you know I sat in my room eating ice cream all day and listen to music." He chuckled.

I swatted his shoulder. "Jake, I'm serious."

He just laughed again. "I hung out with the guys today."

"That's great, baby. But I hope you said your goodbyes today, because you won't be seeing them for a while tomorrow," I whispered seductively.

Jake smiled and bright smiled, flashing all of his bright teeth.

He lifted up from the bed and hovered over me. He leaned down and touched his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I moved my hands from his neck and let them trail down his back. I curled my fingers under his shirt and began to lift it over his head. I tossed his brown shirt across the room and began to marvel over his wonderful body.

He started to kiss me with a sudden fierce force which turned me on to no point. I removed his lips from his and began to remove my shirt; I tossed it in the same spot as his. Jake ran his hand from my neck and between the valley of my breast. I rolled over on top of Jake, without breaking our lips apart.

"I love you, Jacob." I moaned.

"And I love you, Isabella,"

I rolled over on my side and looked at Jake in awe. The night was perfect in every single way. We didn't get much time alone like this and we decided to bask in it. Jake ran his finger tips across my cheek and down my neck. It sent tingles throughout my whole body. I leaned over and kissed his lips once. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled my closer towards him.

"That was great," I sighed.

"Really great," He agreed.

"Well, we probably should get up now." I him, knowing Renee would be over soon, Renee said she's coming over to see you."

Jake sighed and unhooked his arms from around me. I moved off the bed and began to search for my clothes. I picked up Jake's brown t-shirt and pulled it over my head. I bent down and also picked up his boxers and pulled them up my legs. I moved my hair out of my face and then walked over towards Aaron's crib. He was still fast asleep, so I decided to go get myself ready instead.

I grabbed my toiletries and made my way for the bathroom. I got in the bathroom and turned on the shower. I removed my clothing and then go into the steamy shower. I washed my tousled hair and scrubbed every inch of my body. When I was finally finished, I turned off the water and stepped out. I wrapped a towel under my arms and walked over towards the sink. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and applied a little make up. I got my brush and combed through my wet hair. I walked out of the bathroom and back into Jake's room.

I didn't see Jake in the bed so I guessed he was in the kitchen eating or something. After I was finished drying off my body I began to search for a decent pair of clothes to wear. I looked through Jake's closet, but I still came up short. I looked further in the closet and I finally found a pair of green and blue Bermuda shorts and a blue tank top. I was relieved that had saved some of my outfits from Phoenix. I pulled on my under clothes and then I put on my outfit. I walked back out the room so I could go do my hair. I blow dried it and then curled it, making it look very elegant. I placed a clip on the side of my hair to keep it out of my eyes. Once I was done beautifying myself I went to go wake up Aaron.

I walked towards Aaron's crib and picked him up. He was snoring lightly in my ear. I laid him on Jake's bed and tried to coax him awake.

"Aaron, baby wake up. Grandma Renee is coming over soon to see you." I cooed.

His eyes slowly narrowed, but they shut closed again.

I sighed. I guess I kept him out just a little too late. I felt bad for trying to wake him up so early so I picked him up and walked him back over to his crib. I laid him down and covered his little body. He would wake up when he was well rested. I kissed his forehead and then walked out the room, cracking the door behind me. I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Jacob was in the couch sprawled out. He was flipping through the channels quickly. I walked further in the living room and then stepped in the middle of the living room, blocking the television. Jake put the television remote down and sat up. He held out his hand and I gratefully walked towards him and sat on his lap. He looked me up and down and then let out a loud whistle. I swatted his shoulder and then lay against him.

"Is Aaron up yet?" Jake asked.

"No, I decided not to wake him up so early. He needs his sleep."

"That's good. Renee called when you were in the shower. She said she'll be over in 20 minutes." He told me.

I smiled brightly. "That's great."

We sat back and watched an episode of Family Guy as we waited for my mom to arrive. The show was about to end when we heard a car pull up in the drive way. I got up and then sprinted towards the door. I unlocked it and waited for Renee to come in. Once she was in she gave me a big hug. I closed the door behind me and then towed her to the living room. When she saw Jake her jaw dropped.

"Jacob Black is that you?" She laughed.

"Yes ma'am."

She walked over towards him and hugged him around his waist. She only came up to his chest. He picked her up and spun her around in one complete circle. He stopped spinning and then sat her down.

"Long time no see, Jake. How's the family?" She asked as she went to go sit on couch.

"They're all great, actually."

"That's good. Where's my Aaron, Bella?" She asked as she looked around the empty living room.

"He's sleeping. I guess we stayed out a little too late, so he's a little exhausted right now." I explained.

Her lower lip jolted out. "Poor little Aaron. I hope he wakes up soon though, because I wanted to take a walk with you and Aaron so we could catch up."

"That sounds great actually. Maybe you to should go now. I'll stay home and watch Aaron." Jake volunteered.

I looked over at Renee to see her reaction. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well let's get going then. It's a fairly nice day today so we don't have to worry about getting rained on."

I nodded and then walked towards the door. I looked over at Jake and blew a kiss at him. He smiled and I could have sworn he blushed. Renee and I walked out the door and began to walk towards La push first beach. We walked hand in hand down the street. When reached the beach Renee and I removed our shoes and carried them in our hands.

"So Jake grew up pretty fast," She commented.

"Yeah, he's gotten really big. I guess he's still going through his growth sprout."

"An he's gotten really hot too," She giggled.

My mouth dropped right open. Did Renee just call my husband hot? "Mom!"

"Well he has and you know it's true. He's an attractive guy if you ask me,"

I blushed. "Well, mom I didn't ask you."

"I'm just kidding sweetie. So tell me what your pregnancy was like."

This was a topic I wouldn't mind talking about so I began to remember what my pregnancy was like from day one, " Well, I was petrified at first because I had no clue how to take care of a baby. But I soon became hip to it. Jake was still pretty alarmed too and he stayed that way until Aaron was actually born.

"As for the whole birthing thing, it was horrible. It hurt worse than that time I got my tooth pulled. It was like a ghastly stomach ache that lasted for hours. When the doctor finally came he told me I had to push. I was flabbergasted; thought the baby would just slid right out. I guess I was wrong because the doctor moved my legs apart and told me to push down. I did and it hurt worse than the contractions did. I pushed about 5 more times and then out pops Aaron Jacob Black. The doctor laid him on my stomach, so he could cut the umbilical cord. He asked Jake, but he looked a little green."I laughed. "Aaron was so beautiful even though he was squirming and all bloody. I touched his cheek and then I began to cry."

"Awe, I wish I was there to see him. I should have told you what to expect though. So what happened next?" She pressed.

"Umm…The doctor cleaned off Aaron and then handed him to me He stopped crying and squirming once he was in my arms. Jake and I got him dressed in his clothes and I brushed his curly hair. It was the second best day of my life. My first was when Jake and I got married. Now we have our own little family." I beamed.

Renee removed her hand from mine and wrapped it around my waist and hugged me tightly. "That's great sweetie. See aren't you glad you left Edward?"

I sighed, " I guess I am."

We walked on the beach for hours talking about everything. She told me about Phil's rising career their growing relationship. I told her about what it's like in La push and all the new friends I acquired while I was here. I told her about Leah and her relationship with Wyatt. She was so happy to hear that Leah finally had found someone who was crazy about her. I didn't mention that they were bonded by a strange thing called imprinting. I told her about the house Jake and I were going to move into once the other owners move out. Once again she squealed and gushed over how old I was getting. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. It was getting pretty late, so we decided to head back home.

When we got back, Aaron was finally awake. He was sitting on Jake's lap playing with the remote. Jake looked up when he saw us and gave us a bright smile. He picked up Aaron and laid him on his shoulder. Renee walked over towards Jake and took Aaron away from him. Jake chuckled at her actions. Renee laid him on her shoulder and playing in his hair. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Jake walked over towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist. We watched Renee engulf herself in our baby. I knew these next couple of days would be the greatest four days of Aaron and I's life.

The next couple of days started off just similar to my other days. I got up took a shower, did my hair in a elegant fashion and then went to get Aaron ready. Renee came over every day to spend time with us. Jake and I took her to see Emily and Sam Thursday and it took every ounce of my well being to get her away from them. I was running dangerously low on nice clothing so Renee and I went to Port Angelos to do some cloths shopping. She found a nice egg white dress and I found a couple pairs of jeans and some pretty decent shirts and blouses. Of course Jake couldn't spend that much time with us because he had to patrol. Renee asked why when we were at dinner one night.

"Why hasn't Jacob been able to spend some time with us?" She asked as she took a sip of her Coke.

I racked my brain for a good excuse. "Well, he's been doing so extra work on our new house. And he didn't want to tell you. He wanted it to be a secret."

"Bella…you know how much I hate secrets. Why didn't you tell me?" She grimaced.

"Sorry mom." I blushed and went back to eating my mushroom ravioli.

Sadly, our fun had to end. Renee was leaving in the morning and I was sad to see her have to go. She already had her clothes packed and stowed in Jacob's rabbit. But I couldn't help but be relieved too. I didn't have to worry about some blood-crazed vampire killing my mother. I winced at the thought.

That following night we decided had our last family outing. And this time Jake came along with us and so did Charlie. I didn't know if I wanted to bring Aaron, but I did anyway because I knew Renee would have killed me if I didn't. We drove to the La Bella restaurant. We all dressed pretty formal, even Charlie. Charlie cut the engine to the cruiser and I cut the engine to the rabbit. Jake got out the car and removed Aaron's carriage from the car. Renee skipped to Jake's side and took the carriage from his hands. We all laughed at her pushiness.

The restaurant wasn't crowed at all and that was a good thing. We got a booth furthest from the door as possible, but he still ended up by a window. We sat at our table and waited for the waitress to come collect our orders. We chatted happily and exchanged jokes until a tall brunette with a heart shaped face smiled at us and pulled out a pad.

"Good evening, I'm Jennifer and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you to drink?" She asked with a warm smile.

Charlie spoke up first, "I would like a glass of ice tea with a lemon on the side, please."

"Sure thing, sir," She wrote down Charlie's order and looked back up towards us.

"Umm…I would like a Coke." Jake said.

She nodded and turned towards me, "What you like to have miss?"

"A Coke, please." I responded.

"and a glass of pink lemonade for me." Renee said politely.

" Okay I'll be back with your drinks soon," She disappeared into the kitchen.

We sat back and waited for our drinks to arrive. We continued to chat and laugh amongst ourselves. I looked over at Aaron in his carriage and saw that his face was scrunched up. I opened his diaper bag and removed a bottle for him. I shook the bottle and then handed it to Aaron. His face smoothed out as he began to drink. The waitress came back soon with our drinks. She placed each one in front of us and we all drank it.

Once she came back she took our orders. Jake had the t-bone steak and a baked potato, Charlie had a Cheese burger and an order of fries, Renee had a tossed salad and side of bread sticks, while I had the usual mushroom ravioli. She took wrote down my order and then disappeared in the kitchen again.

"So Renee, how's Phil?" Charlie asked.

"He's great actually. He's going to Canada for awhile though. He tried to talk me into coming with him, but I'm getting a little tired of migrating all the time." She grimaced.

"That's good. So what team is he going to go coach next?" Jake asked.

"He's actually taking his little leaguers to Canada to face off with this team called the cougars. I heard there a pretty skilled team. But of course Phil as the utmost confidence in their ability."

"That's great. You tell Phil I said good luck." Charlie told her.

"Can do," she smiled.

The waitress came back with our food and we dug in immediately. Our conversation had stopped because the food was just too good. Jake of course was the first one to finish so he volunteered to change and feed Aaron. I tried not to look sad, but I just didn't want my mother to leave so soon. Once we were all finished with our meals we decided to order dessert. We all order hot fudge Sundays. Once we were all done eating Charlie paid for the half the bill while Jake paid for the rest. We got up from our tables feeling full as ever. Jake got Aaron situated back in his carrier and then head towards the exit. Charlie, Renee and followed behind quickly. Renee and Charlie head for the cruiser while Jake and I head for the rabbit. Jake placed Aaron in the backseat, walked near the driver's side and then got in. He started the engine and we drove.

I tried to keep the tears from spilling over on our way home and surprisingly I did.

"We had fun tonight didn't we?" Jake said.

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked worried.

I cleared my throat before I spoke. "Yeah it was fun."

He reached over and took my hand in his. I gave it a light squeeze.

Charlie and Renee headed home and so did Jake and I. I couldn't control the tears any longer now. I began to sob quietly. Jake wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer towards him. I buried my face in his shirt and began to cry even harder. He rubbed circles on my back.

"It's okay Bella. She'll visit again soon," He whispered in my hair.

I nodded against his chest.

The car came to an abrupt stop so I was guessing we were already at the house. He cut the engine. Before he got out he gave me a light squeeze. He got out the car and so did I. He removed Aaron from his car seat and grabbed his diaper bag. I waited for Jake to come towards me and when he did I grabbed his hand. We walked up to the porch and I turned the door knob. We stepped in the house and closed the door behind us.

Billy was in his chair watching television when we walked in. he waved at us and then gave me a bright smile. I tried to smile back but I made a poor effort. I walked down the hall way swiftly, feeling the tears started to spill over. Once I was in the room I lay down on Jake's bed and began to sob in his pillow. Jacob moved around the room, making sure Aaron was situated in his crib.

I felt the bed sink as Jake disturbed his weight. He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I continued to sob throughout the night. I was so glad that I had a wonderful husband that would be there for me in my time of need. The thought helped me relax a little. My sobs grew weaker and weaker by the minute and soon after I was falling asleep.

The next morning started off terrible. I had huge bruises under my eyes and my face was ashen pale. I turned on the shower quickly and got in. I had my first nightmare in like forever too. The scenery was different than my other dreams. This time I was at the airport in Jake's car. Renee's plan had already taken off, but I was in the middle of a break down so I didn't drive off right away. That's when I saw a beautiful pale figure pop up from behind the seat. I screamed as loud as I could, but it only came out a mere whisper. It registered in my mind that the pale figure was a girl. She tapped my mouth shut and then rolled me in the back seat. I struggled and struggled, but I couldn't get loose. That's when she leaned down and then bit down hard on my neck. I woke up crying even harder.

I knew I scared Jake silly and that made me feel even worse. I turned off the shower and then got out. I dried off quickly and then walked out the bathroom. I found an old pair of jeans and one of Jake's old t-shirts. I slipped on the clothes and walked off towards the bathroom again so I could do my hair. I didn't want to waste time on my hair so I just pulled it in a neat ponytail. I let one piece of hair fall across my cheek. I walked out the bathroom and into the living room where Jake was.

I grabbed my Jacket off the hook. I slipped It on. "Jake I'm going to go drop Renee off at the airport," I told him.

"Come back to me okay?" He said sweetly.

"I promise. Love you."

"And I love you," Jake called back.

I smiled and walked out into the pouring rain. I pulled my hood up and jogged towards the car. I got in and started the engine. I zoomed down the wet road. I took the back road to Charlie's house so I could avoid traffic. Once I go to Charlie's house I saw that Renee was already on the porch. Charlie embraced Renee and in return she kissed his cheek. She opened her umbrella and walked down the stairs and towards the car. She closed her umbrella and go in the car. We waved bye to Charlie and then left the house.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you?" Renee asked.

"Great," I lied.

"Oh, Bella I'll visit soon sweetie. I promise."

"I know," I whispered.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. We made it to the airport 10 minutes later. I unlocked the trunk so she could remove her bags. I helped her carry them into the airport. She made a quick stop to the desk to ask the woman how long it would take for her flight to arrive. They told her in about an hour. I was glad I got another hour with her. She thanked the receptionist and then towed me towards a bench close to her terminal.

"I'm really going to miss you, mom." I said, as a lone tear rolled down my cheek.

She wiped it away. "I know sweetie, I'll miss you too. When Phil gets back from Canada I'll visit again, I promise."

"And when is that?" I pressed.

She bit down on her perfect bottom lip. "In a month or two."

My mouth dropped open, but then I quickly shut it back. Two months wouldn't be too bad. "That's fair."

She nodded and pulled me closer.

We waited silently for her plan to arrive. It seemed like the hour went by too fast because soon I heard a husky male come over the intercom.

"Flight 23 is now loading. I repeat flight 23 is now loading. Thank you,"

I helped Renee pick up her luggage. She strapped her purse across her body and put her book bag on her shoulders. I handed her suitcase to her.

"I love you Bella. Call me later," She said, emotion heavy in her voice.

"I love you too, mom."

She kissed my cheek and then she disappeared in the plane.

I turned away and began to walk towards the exit. I walked out the door and began to jog towards the car. Once I got in I let the sobs over take me. I would miss Renee with all my heart. A week was not enough time for me to spend with my mother. I searched my pockets for my keys so I could hurry up and leave the airport. I finally found my keys so I place them in the ignition.

Out of nowhere, I felt cold hands around my neck. I jumped and screamed loudly. Once I got a look at whom it was in the mirror my body went rigid from fear. She pulled out a gray roll and began to tear a piece off. She draped it across my mouth and then lifted me in the back seat. I wanted to fight back, but I couldn't. wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. I could feel more tears beginning to spill over.

She jumped in the driver side and began to drive out the parking lot. She speed down the road fast. I couldn't lift up to see where we were going and I was too afraid to try. She occasionally looked in the review mirror to see if I was still there. I squirmed and struggled to get the tap off my mouth. Any other time I would have fainted or something, but I could feel the adrenaline in my veins. I had also made a promise to the one person I loved the most. Jacob. I promised I would come back to him and I plan on going through with my promise.

The car suddenly came to a stop. She got out the car and walked towards my door. She opened the door and lifted me in her arms. She slung me over her shoulder and began to walk forward. I heard a door creak open and then shut. I looked around and saw that I was in an abandoned warehouse. She sat me down in a wooden chair. She tied my arms together and my feet. That's when she tied a chain around my chest and locked it from behind.

She stepped back and placed a hand on her tiny waist.

"Perfect," She said in a heavy Spanish accent.

I finally got a good look at her when she stepped back. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. She was more than beautiful than any of the Cullen's as impossible as it seems. But what she looked neither human nor a vampire. She didn't have ocher eyes like the Cullen's but instead she had light hazel eyes that sparkled in the dim light of the warehouse. Her skin was pale but her cheeks were slightly flushed. I didn't get close enough to hear if she had a pulse and I didn't think I _wanted_ to get that close. And I got a slight feel of her hard body as she slung me over her shoulder.

Whatever she was, she had all intention of ending my life right now and I couldn't do anything about it. I could feel my heart quickening as she stalked closer and closer until she was only a couple of inches away from my face. She leaned down and pressed her nose in the crock of my neck. She inhaled deeply and then she sighed, washing her warm breath over my throat. She pulled back and stared deep into my eyes.

"Exquisite," she whispered. "I must informed the others. They will be so proud of me." Her accent was so heavy I could barely make out her words.

I squirmed uncomfortable in the chair. I wanted to scream so badly but since my mouth was covered and I was surrounded by a dangerous female I didn't think it would be a good idea. She bent back down and touched her fingers on the end of the tape that covered my mouth. She started to pill the gray tape from over my mouth. She crumpled the paper up and threw it over in the corner farthest from me.

"I don't want you to stop breathing before my family gets here." She said in her silky voice.

I whimpered slightly.

"Don't be afraid, Senorita it will be over before you know it," she purred.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. The girl swept her index finger across my cheek where the tear had fallen. She put her finger and her mouth and sighed.

"Well, sweetie it won't be too long now." She said as she turned for the warehouse door. "I shall return in a week. Adios!"

And with that she disappeared out the door.

Was this the end of my life? Will I ever get to see Jake and Aaron or my mom and dad? Maybe, maybe not. I couldn't do much now, but hope and pray that someone will come rescue me from this hell. So all I can do for now is…cry.

**Bella gets kidnapped by a spanish godess.....Will Jake be able to find her? Or will she be gone forever? Review please!!**


	6. Find your Love

**Ello loves! hope you enjoyed chapter 5! Well...you're really going to love this one! ENJOY lovelies!**

Part 1: Jacob Black

"Hey Jake, you got a second or two?" My dad asked me as he rolled himself in the living room.

"Yeah sure,"

"Well, I know you got the note right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, Jake we haven't been able to talk about it since Renee came. Sue decided to move out a little early. She and Seth moved out last night around five o'clock. She wanted to hurry up and give you and Bella your own place and I'm all for it," He laughed.

I was happy that Sue decided to give up her house, but I really didn't want to talk about it without Bella being here. "Well, gee dad tells Sue I said thanks. But I want to wait until Bella gets back so we can talk about details."

Billy sighed angrily at me, "Jake you're the man of this family so you make the choices not Bella,"

"What king of world do you live in old man? You're supposed to have an equal relationship with your partner. Which means you must talk things over so you both agree with it,"

"Whatever, Jake," Billy grumbled. He wheeled himself out of the room and into the kitchen.

I laughed silently. I looked at the clock-something I did very often since Bella left- to see how much time had passed. It was already 2 pm. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Bella.

'_Hey, wutcha doin' babe. Other than taking Renee to the airport,' _I typed.

I sent the message and closed my phone back. That's when I heard Aaron's loud cry come from my room. I got off the couch and walked towards my room. I swear I think my sons part spider monkey. Aaron was on the outside of the bars swinging I was guessing he couldn't get down or he was afraid he might fall. I laughed and walked over towards him. I lifted him up from the bars and placed him on the floor. He smiled and started giggling.

"Your one bizarre kid. You probably get it from your mom," I laughed even harder.

"Mama," he giggled again.

"Yeah, mama,"

Out of nowhere, Aaron's eyes began to fill with tears and a loud cry broke from his lips. I bent down and picked him. I laid him on my shoulder so I could calm him down, but he only screamed louder.

"Aaron, what do you want?" I asked anxious.

"Mama, mama, mama," He chanted.

"Okay, okay mommy will be home soon I promise…she promised." I smiled.

He calmed down a bit, but the tears still flowed down his cheeks. I wiped them away and he smiled. I walked out the room and back into the living room. Thank god Billy wasn't there. I didn't feel like getting into it with my dad again. I plopped down on the couch and began flipping through the channels. I found this reality show call Jersey Shore. I was never really the one for reality shows but there was nothing on and I was bored.

3 hours had passed and still no sign of Bella. I texted her over 12 times asking her where was she? She never texted back and that worried me. Maybe she just got caught up in traffic or something. Or she probably had to stop somewhere and pick something up. Yeah she'll be back home soon.

3 more hours past and I started to really panic now. Aaron wouldn't be quiet. I offered him a bottle and I checked to see if he was wet, but he wasn't. It was starting to get dark outside and I was starting to freak out. I decided to call Charlie. Maybe she was at his house or something.

I got off the couch and went to go put Aaron in his bed. I didn't bother trying to get him to be quiet so I left the room and nearly ran to the phone. I dialed Charlie's number and waited for him to answer.

He answered on the third ring, _"__**Swan residence**__,"_

"Charlie, hey, it's me Jake. Do you know where Bella is? She hasn't come home yet," I ran through the words so quickly they sounded like one word.

"_**No, actually. The last time I saw her is when she came to pick up Renee."**_

This was devastating news to me. "Okay,"

"_**Did you try texting her?"**_ He asked.

"Yes, 13 times in a row. She didn't reply."

Charlie sighed_**, "Look Jake don't worry okay she's probably out doing something,"**_

Why wasn't he taking this seriously? This is his daughter were talking about and he's telling me not to worry. Please. "Charlie how do you expect me to calm down? Don't you think she would have called or something. This is bad,"

"_**Okay, Jake. Look I'll send all the cops out to look for her okay in the mean time go and relax okay,"**_

"Yeah, bye." I hung up the phone.

I decided to call the pack. I wasn't going to wait around for some cops to find her. They probably wouldn't do a good job at it. It's time to take matters in my own hands. I picked up the phone again and dialed Sam's number. He answered on the first ring.

"_**Hey, Jake what's up?"**_ Sam said.

"You know how you and Emily said that if Bella and I ever needed anything don't hesitate to call, right?"

"_**Yeah,"**_ He said slowly. _**"What's going on Jake?"**_

"Bella went to go drop Renee off at the airport about 6 hours ago and she hasn't came back at all. I texted her and everything, but she doesn't reply. Sam I'm worried something may have happened and I need you and the pack to help me search for her," When I was finished it felt like I wanted to cry.

"_**Okay, I'll get the pack to meet at Emily's," **_He informed me.

"Wait, but I go Aaron who's going to take care of him while I'm out? I can't just leave him,"

"_**Right. Um… I'll get Leah to roll by okay." **_

"Sounds good. Thanks Sam." I said sincerely.

"_**You're my brother, man I like helping you out. Be here soon. Bye." **_He hung up the phone.

I put the phone down and ran into my room to get Aaron. Of course he was still sobbing loudly and every time he screamed it made me want to cry. I picked him up from the bed and held him close. I sped out of my room and into the living room. I sat on the couch with Aaron and waited for Leah to arrive. I rocked Aaron back and forth trying to calm him down but his cries just became louder and louder. To distract myself I thought about how I was with my mom before she passed away in a car accident. That's when my whole body went ridged from the memory. What if Bella was in a…? I stopped myself. The memory knocked the breath right out of me.

That's when I heard a loud thud at the door. I got up quickly and strode towards the door. I swung it open and saw Leah standing in the doorway with an agonized look on her perfect face. She wore no makeup today or fancy clothes on. Her hair was all over the place too. She simply wore one of her old sundress. Before she even came in she took Aaron from my arms and walked in the house.

"Go find her, Jake." She whispered.

Without another word I ran out the door, pulled off my shorts and phased. I ran towards Emily's house with blinding speed. All the thoughts rushed in my mind now. Where was my girl? Oh, I swear whoever took her they will die a slow and painful death. I pushed myself further ahead, desperate to get this search started. I finally found the break in the trees and I hurled myself towards the opening. Emily's house was brighter than usual and crowded. I phased back and pulled on my shorts. I ran up to the brightly lilted house and turned the door knob. I walked in and saw Emily's living room crowded. Everyone was quiet and deep in thought.

I walked in further and searched the room for Sam. He was leaning up against the wall with Emily's hand in his. I looked away, not wanting to bring on hysterics. But something was different. I looked around and saw Kim with Jared and Quil with his for now girlfriend, Alicia. Everyone's significant other was with the guys, except mine. Everyone looked at me with apologies in their eyes. Even Alicia, who doesn't even know Bella, was repentant. Sam stepped forward and stared to call the pack to order.

"We have an important mission to complete and I need everyone to help out. Bella is missing and we need to find her quickly. We need to break everyone up in groups, so all of us can look in more than one place. Jake, Embry, Quil, Colin, and Brady are going to patrol La Push. Jared, Paul, Seth, Peirce, and I will search forks. Hania and Wyatt are going to search in Seattle, Canada, Hoquiam, and the other villages for her. We will search until we can find her. So let's get going." Sam stalked out the room.

We all followed behind them. I phased without even thinking about removing my shorts. Everyone around me was already in their wolf forms getting ready to go. I ran into the woods and started east.

'_You guys got a pretty good whiff of her scent right?'_I asked.

'_Yeah, boss.'_ Embry said.

'_Good causes were splitting up. Embry you take the perimeter, Colin you run south, Quil you run North, Brady you run east, and I got the western hemisphere. Alright guys get going.'_

We all ran in our directions and began to search. I sniffed every tree, every inch of the grass and even leaves. I dived in the riverbank and swam all the way across and back. Still no sign of Bella. We searched and searched for what seemed like hours. I was getting more exhausted by the hour. I slowed down my pass to a trot and so did the others. Colin and Brady were getting tired and so were Embry and Quil.

'_You guys can go. I'll just keep running by myself.'_ I told them.

'_No, Jake we're staying with you.' _Embry said.

'_Me too,' Quil spoke up._

The only ones that didn't answer were Colin and Brady. They know they wanted to say yes, but I guess they really wanted to help me out.

_Colin and Brady go get some sleep. Embry, Quil, and I got it from here.'_

'_Sure, boss. See you guys later.' _Brady said.

'_See you later, Jake. I'm really sorry about Bella,' _Collin said shyly.

'_Thanks guys," _I said back.

We continued to run for the remainder of the night until the sun was about to break through the clouds. I stopped where I was and fell on my belly. There comes a point in ever man's life when the man has to cry and today was that day for me. I cried harder than I ever had before. The only girl in the world who had caught my eye was missing. Someone so evil and conniving would have the nerve to take away my happiness.

She's the mother of my child, my significant other, my wife, my best friend, my lover, and my life. And now I have nothing, nothing at all. All because some nimrod wanted to be an asshole and take my girl away from me. I began to cry even harder. Quil and Embry rushed over to me. Embry nudged me with his nose.

'_Jake, we will find her. We promise. Come on we should get you home." _Embry suggested

'_She promised, she promised me.' _I murmured.

'_She promised what Jake?' _Quil asked.

I didn't answer back. I just lay there numb, weak, and hopeless. The guys stayed with me, trying to get me to get up and go home. I didn't respond at all. They eventually gave up and ran off. Before Embry left he touched his paw to my back. Never in my life had I'd ever felt so…so vulnerable. I cried until there were no more tears left in my eyes. God, bring her back to me please.

"Jake, please get up. You're worrying us." A familiar voice said.

'_Go away,' _I thought in a monotone voice.

"Jake, man get up please."

It was Embry.

I just continued to lay there as he tried to get me to phase back. But at this point I no one could make me get up. Unless it was my darling Bella. I placed my paws over my eyes and whimpered.

"Awe, Jake come on get up. Sam wants to talk to you about some stuff. He's switching up the groups so get up."

Well, if we're still looking for Bella I might as well get up and hear what Sam has to say.

"Charlie came by today and told us the cops searched for your car and they can't find it. They searched the woods and the airport for her. Charlie and Renee are messed up dude and your son is screaming louder than any baby should," He said.

I groaned and then lifted up from the ground. My legs were stiff and my head was pounding because of all the crying I did last night. I phased back. Embry gratefully turned his head as he handed me my shorts. I pulled them and started walking ahead of Embry.

"Hey, Jake wait up." Embry said as he ran towards me.

"Embry not now. Please,"

He nodded and then went silence.

It didn't take long for us to reach Billy's house. I turned the door knob and walked in. It was actually silent and that I was grateful for. I didn't hear Aaron's cries or any arguing. The pack wasn't in my living room though. I looked around confused.

"There outside," He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked curious.

"Aaron hasn't slept in 5 hours and he's sleeping right now. Leah's beat. She hasn't slept in hours. So Shh,"

I nodded.

He walked towards the back door and walked out. I followed behind him slowly. The pack was standing around with desperate looks on their faces. They looked up when they saw me and smiled. Emily ran over to me and wrapped her hands around my waist.

"OH, Jacob, sweetie are you okay?" Emily asked concerned.

"I guess," I whispered sadly.

She loosened her hold on my waist and she skipped over towards Sam.

"Okay guys, were not getting anywhere so we must change our strategy. We are not going to be in groups any longer. Everyone will patrol an area by themselves. Jake you're going to search La Push. Collin I know you're not used to go anywhere without Brady but today you have to. Collin your patrolling Hoquiam. Embry your patrolling forks, Quil you got Seattle. Paul, Jared, Hania, Wyatt, Pierce, and I are going to look near the airport.

"We have all day to search for her, so get going." Sam finished.

The pack ran into the woods after Sam and so did the rest. I wasn't ready to go yet so I walked back into my house and sat on the couch. I reached over and took my iPod from the cocktail table and put the earphones in my ear. My iPod turned on and I flipped through the first song that came to mind. Blink 182 "I miss you".

_I miss you(x2)_

_Hello there the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the back ground of the morgue _

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

_I miss you(x4)_

_Where are you?_

_And I'm so sorry _

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness_

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stared I counted_

_The webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you _

_And hear your voice of treason _

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain to night_

_Don't waste your time on me _

_You're already the voice inside my head(x2)_

_I miss you(x4)_

_*Music*_

_Don't waste your time on me _

_You're already the voice inside my head(x4)_

_I miss you(x15)_

I didn't realize I was crying until the song had ended. I heard light footsteps come near me and I guessed it was Leah. She sat down on the couch and rubbed my shoulder. I cried even harder when I thought of how Bella touched me. I shrugged away from Leah's touch. I put my head and my hands and continued to weep like a baby. My world suddenly felt heavier on me as I weight the possibilities. If Bella was _gone_ then how was I going to take care of our son? I wasn't well equipped to be a single dad yet. And if Bella was _gone_ would I stay on the lonely earth and live out my life or would I just end it. I didn't want to but a world without Bella was like a world without the sun. Nothing would ever be bright again.

But I had to believe that she was still out there somewhere. I had to believe that I would find her soon again. I had to believe that she would be in my arms again. I closed my eyes tightly and hoped and prayed that she is okay. _I miss you Bella_, I thought to myself.

For the next three days my life has become more and more meaningless. I fell into the same routine everyday now. I'd come home at 3 in the morning, cry myself to sleep, wake up, take a shower, put on my shorts, and then leave. Nothing changed much around here. I wasn't in good enough condition to take care of my son so I passed him off to Leah until I could find her. Oh and did I mention, every time I speak _her _name I break down and curl up in a ball? Yeah my life is a complete wreck and I'm ready to end it.

I got out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in, not bothering to check the temperature. I washed up quickly and then stepped out. I dried off, brushed my teeth, and walked into the bedroom and put on my shorts. Once I was finished with my boring routine, I left my room and headed for the door.

"Dad, I'm gone," I said in a monotone voice.

"Okay, Jacob," He called back.

I walked out into the misty rain, slipped off my shorts and then phased. I pushed myself harder and harder each day I went to go search for her. I tried to escape to the mountains before dumb and dumber get here. See my jokes didn't even sound the same. That's when I heard 4 sets of paws thudding through the forest. Speak of the devils.

"_Hey, Jacob, Ready to patrol today?"_ Quil asked.

"_Sure, sure,"_

Embry gave up on all attempts to talk to me. I don't know how I'm supposed to act in this kind of situation, but I'm not going to be all jolly and crap. I ran faster and faster up the mountains.

"_Jake, maybe she's not in the mountains. We've looked here over a million times. Maybe we should go further out," _Quil suggested.

"_Where, Quil?"_ I asked irritated.

"_Maybe near, that old lumber mill. We can search around there_."

I sighed, _"Sure, but you lead the way. I don't know where the mill is,"_

Quil smiled a big wolfy grin and I tried my best to do the same.

Quil lead us out of the mountains and near the break in the trees. We crossed the road and bonded back into the underbrush of the forest. This part of the forest didn't have as much trees as the other part of the forest did, so it made it easier for us to weave in and out the bushes. We came across a sign that had bright colors and said: "Welcome to Ragu's Lumber Mill." The sign was worn down and covered in mud and debris.

"_Alright guys I'll take the south end of the forest. You guys can take east and west of the forest. Is that cool?" Quil asked._

"_Yeah, sure,"_

Embry and I split up and began sniffing out her scent. Just like any other day I sniffed the trees, leaves, and grass. I was going to get her back one way or another.

'_Er…Jake can I talk to you for a moment?'_ Embry asked.

'_Sure go ahead,"_

'_If we don't find her will we stop searching?"_

I thought about that for a second. Did I want to keep searching? Of course. Did I have the strength to continue to look for her? Yes, yes I do. '_You don't have, but I still am."_

'_Okay,' _

We continued to run in our directions, not finding anything. We were getting close to the break in the trees so I began to slow down. Once we were out the forest I looked over towards Embry and he shook his head. I whimpered. Where else could she be? I looked away from Embry and when I did my eye caught a familiar red car parked on the side of the road. It was _my _car that Bella was driving when she went missing. My breath caught in my throat when realization hit me. Bella must be in the car or very close. Without another thought I ran over towards the car.

_Just the fraction of your love fills the air…._

I stuck my paw in the space between the handle and the door. I opened it and stuck my head in the car. It could barley fit and I kept hitting myself on the head but I didn't care. I looked around, but I couldn't see her. I could smell her though and some other foreign scent too. That was probably the one who took my girl. Suddenly I heard a familiar heartbeat coming from in the forest. It was Bella. I got out the car and ran towards the sound.

_And I fall in love with you all over again…_

_You're the light that feeds the sun in my world…._

_I'd face a thousand years of pain for my girl…_

The sound began to get louder and louder as I got closer. I broke through the trees of the forest and I came across Ragu's Lumber Mill.

_Out all the things in life that I could fear…_

_The only thing that would hurt me is if you weren't here…_

_I don't want to go back to just being one half of the equation _

_Do you understand what I'm saying?_

The doors were chained together. I was starting to think that maybe she wasn't in there, but I began to smell her floral scent. I jogged backwards and little and then I hurled myself at the door. The door broke down and sent splinters of wood flying everywhere. Some of which wounded my back, but I didn't care.

_Girl without you I'm lost_

_Can't fix this compass at heart_

_What you need love is a common denominator_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Common Denominator_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Before your love was low _

_Playing girls was my high_

_You changed the game now_

_I put my card hat aside _

That's when I saw her. She was chained to a chair and her head was hung low. My heart burst into sprints when I saw her. I was insanely glad that I didn't listen to Embry about giving up the search for my Bella.

_When broken hearts rise up to say _

_That love is a lie_

_You and I will stand to be love's reply_

_Out of all the things in life that I could fear_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_The only thing that would hurt me is if you weren't here, here, here _

_Yeah, yeah_

_I don't want go back to just being one half of the equation _

_Do you understand what I'm saying?_

_(Do you understand?)_

_Girl without you I'm lost_

_Can't fix this compass at heart_

_All you need love is the common denominator_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Common denominator_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

I transformed back into my human form and slipped in my pants. I ran over to her and ran my hands across her cheek. I began to untie her hands and feet. I noticed that the asshole who took my happiness also chained the chair to a wall. I took both of the chains in my hands and yanked them both out of the wall. Once Bella was free I scooped her up in my arms and ran out the warehouse.

_I can't image life without your touch_

_And every kiss that you give it fills me up_

_To all the heart ache and all the jealous females hatin_

_Imma hold it down for you_

_(You)_

_Oh, oh, oh, _

_Common denominator_

_(I don't want to go back)_

_I don't want to go back to just being one half of the equation _

_Do you understand what I'm saying?_

_Girl without you I'm lost_

_Can't fix this compass at heart_

_What you need love is a common denominator_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Common denominator_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

I dropped to my knees in front of the warehouse and began to sob. At this moment I didn't know what to feel. My wife was back in my arms. She was alive and safe. My life has been a wreck for days, but once I had Bella in my arms it felt like those days were a distant memory or a bad nightmare. Bella was back with me. I blinked the final tears away and then lowered my lips to hers. And I began to kiss her with a passion that could make my heart burst.

_The fraction of your love fills the air…_

_And I fall in love with you all over again…_

Part 2: Bella black

Where was I? I thought to myself. Did the beautiful girl come back with her coven so they could feast on me? Impossible it's only been three days she wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow. Maybe her thirst got the best of her and she decided to come back early. But all my queries made no since now, because I felt blazing hot hands under me. The heat reminded me of my Jacob, but how could he find me? I was too far away and too deep in uncharted areas.

I struggled to open my eyes, so I could make out why I was so hot. My eyelids didn't budge at all. I really start to think I was crazy when I heard two husky voices around me.

"You found her," The husky voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did." The other husky voice whispered. "Go contact Sam and the others and tell them she's safe,"

"Alright I will," the first husky voice I heard, said.

"Oh and Embry thanks for helping me," the other husky voice said.

Embry? Embry was here. Yeah I think I'm officially crazy.

"No problem, Jake. I mean what are best friends for?" The husky voice laughed.

Jacob? My Jacob was here with me?

I didn't hear the voice anymore so I guessed he left.

I still wasn't totally convinced that I wasn't crazy. I continued to try to open my eyes, but I got the same results. Nothing.

"Bella, Bella honey. Can you hear me? You're safe now. Nobody's going to hurt now. Your safe with me baby," My Jacob hallucination soothed.

It sounded just like his voice. And it was so close too. Once again I tried to open my eyes and this time I actually did. My eyes were still squinted though because of the bright sun shining down from the trees. I closed my eyes and then opened them so I could adjust to the sun better. Being cooped up in a warehouse puts a big toll on your vision. I opened them wider and wider until I could make out the figures around me. I looked up and saw the one thing in my life that made my heart beat faster, made my palms sweat, and made me weak at the knees.

It was _him_. My Jacob was actually with me with his arms under my limp body. I wanted so badly to touch his cheek, but my body was too weak. I tried out my voice next.

"Ja- Jacob," I whispered. My voice was really hoarse too.

His eyes went bright with excitement. "Bella? Oh, Bella. Are you okay?"

"Yes," I whispered hoarsely.

He leaned down and touched his lips gently to mine. "My Bella, let's get you home now."

He lifted up from off the ground and carried me forward. I heard a car door open and close. I looked around and saw that we were in the rabbit. My head rested in his lap while my legs were curled up on the other seat. He started the engine and began to zoom away from the horrendous warehouse. I was happy that I was finally found. Now I could go see my son and the rest of my family. I know Jake probably told Charlie about me missing. Poor Charlie. He was probably worrying about me now.

And definitely Jake. He was falling apart when were at the warehouse. I would hate to see how he was the past three days. On the ride home, Jake would occasionally run his fingers through my hair and across my cheek. He lowered his head and kissed me a million times already too. But I was glad I was finally able to be with him again. The car came to a stop a couple of minutes later and I was suddenly being lifted out of the car. Jake held me close to his body as he walked towards a familiar white house. It was Emily's house.

Jake walked up toward the house and turned the door knob. When Jake stepped in the door we were greeted by the pack.

"Is she okay?" I heard Emily's voice say.

"Yeah she's alright. She's awake too."

"Go lay her in my bed. She must be traumatized."

Jake walked up the stairs towards Emily's bed room. He laid me down and the covered me up with a blanket. I snuggled under the blanket, so I could keep warm. I was so relieved that I was back home, but I was still insanely afraid. Whoever that mysterious girl was, I bet she'll come back to find me once she gets back. No matter where I was danger always followed behind me like a shadow and now I'm casting that shadow on my family. The girl may not be strong enough to take down the pack, but she was strong enough to hurt me and my family. A shiver went down my back at the thought of her hurting Charlie or my son.

I popped up from under the covers and jumped out the bed. "Aaron? Where is he? Where is my baby?" I shouted.

"Bella? What's wrong…? Aaron is with Leah. Are you okay?" Jake asked franticly.

"I want to see him now," I shouted.

"Bella, he'll be by soon get some sleep sweetie." Jake soothed me.

"No," I began to sob now. "No, I want to see him now."

Jake's lips turned down in a frown. He walked towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged me. I sobbed in his chest harder. He kissed my hair and towed me back towards the bed. He sat down on the bed first and then pulled me down on his lap. He rocked me back and forth trying to calm me down.

"It's okay Bella. I promise you'll see him. Just please get some sleep, honey."

I nodded against his chest and let sleep claim me.

My nightmare started off differently this time. I was running through the dark forest at full speed trying to escape whatever was trying to get me. Suddenly I tripped over something and fell. I laid on the ground face up. The wind stirred around me as five beautiful pale figures surrounded me. They all leaned down and sunk their teeth into my skin.

I popped up from my bed and gasped. My breathing was rough and slow.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jake asked as he rubbed my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I breathed. "I need some water. I'll be back."

"No," Jake grabbed my arm lightly. "I'll get it."

I nodded gratefully.

He got up from the bed and walked out the room. I laid back down on the bed and tried to catch my breath. I could tell I would be having this dream for at least a week or two. Jake came back in the room a few minutes later with a tall glass of water in his hand. He walked over towards me and handed me the water. I sat up and began to gulp the water down. It tasted good going down my rare throat; I haven't drunken in days. I placed the glass on the table once I was finished.

"Whoa, I had no Idea you were that thirsty." Jake chuckled without humor.

I sighed, "Neither did I."

"Umm…I called Charlie and told him you were alright. He said he's going to drop by to see you later."

"Thanks, Jake."

"You want to go back to sleep?" He asked me.

"Yeah,"

I laid back down and dosed back off to sleep hoping my previous dream wouldn't reappear.

When I woke up again, it was dark outside. The door was wide open and the hall light was on. I pulled the covers away from my body and got out the bed. I stretched my stiff arms and legs and then left the room. I trudged off to the bathroom. I closed the door once I got in the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror for the first time in three days. The first thing I noticed was that my eyes had purple like bruises under them. My face was ashen pale and my cheek bones were more evident. I turned on the water and began to wash my face off. I wanted to take a shower so badly but I didn't have any clothes with me.

I sighed and then left the bathroom. When I walked back into Emily's room my heart dropped. I saw Jake on the bed with a tiny baby resting in his arms. I gasped and then hurled myself towards them. I sat down next to Jake and took Aaron out of his arms. I held Aaron tightly to my chest and kissed his forehead. I missed him so much. I rocked him back and forth lightly. This was an unbelievable moment. I never thought I would live long enough to hold my three week old son again.

"Oh my baby I missed you so much," I said as I kissed his forehead again. "I promise not to leave you ever again. I promise."

Jake wrapped his arm around us and gave us a tight squeeze.

"I'm so glad you're back with me bells. Please don't ever leave me." Jake's voice cracked on the last word.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I promise,"

I continued to rock Aaron back and forth. After a while Jake told me that he had to go see the pack so they could have a meeting. He kissed Aaron and I good bye. Before he left to room he turned to smile at me. I smiled back then went back to paying attention to my son. He looked so adorable when he slept, just like his dad. I didn't want to wake him, but I really wanted to assure him that mommy was home and that she will never go anywhere again.

As if he read my mind, he began to stir in my arms. His eyes raised slowly until they were fully open. I touched his cheek and stroked it lightly.

"Hey baby, it's mommy."I cooed.

"Ma Ma?" Aaron said, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Yes baby it's me mama,"

"Ma," He squealed loudly.

I laughed at his eagerness. "Awe my little baby boy."

I placed him on my shoulder and patted his back. I was so overwhelmed with this the fact that I was back home with my family. These past three days only felt like a bad dream now.

I continued to play with Aaron until it was getting close for him to go to bed. The diaper bag wasn't near me so I couldn't put him in his pajamas. Maybe it was downstairs, I thought. But I wasn't ready to face anyone right now so I just removed Aaron's shorts which left him in his diaper and t-shirt. It seemed like I didn't have to go through the trouble of trying to get him to sleep, so I laid him down on the edge of the pillow and covered his legs. His eyes drooped shut and soon I heard a light snore come from his lips. I smiled and watched him sleep peacefully.

A couple of minutes later, Jacob walked through the door with a duffle bag on his shoulder. He didn't, I thought. He creped in the room slowly and placed the bag down near the wall closet to the door. He came towards me and kissed my lips.

"Here you go, babe. I thought you might want some new clothes. Emily said you can go take a shower if you want." He smiled.

"Oh thank you so much, Jake. Your amazing,"

He kissed my lips again, "And so are you."

Suddenly his full lips turned down in a grimace. He sat down on the floor near my legs and took my hand in his. He kissed the back of my hand several times.

"Bella, what did this…parasite look like?" He said in a small voice.

Oh no. I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Though the memories were still clear in my head, I tried my best to forget them. I looked down at our tangled hands and concentrated on my breathing. Every time I thought about the beautiful pale face, I would get chills down my spine and my breathing would hitch. I was honestly still trying to figure out what she was (she was neither human or vampire). I didn't think I was ready to tell Jake about this extraordinary being just yet.

Jake sensed my hesitation and quickly rebuffed, "Um if you're not ready you don't have to tell me now. Maybe when you feel better. I'm sorry."

I stroked his cheek with my free hand. "It's okay, Jake. Your just concerned I understand. But I promise I will tell you when soon. I'm just still a little shaken up."

He nodded quickly.

"I'll go take a shower now. Thanks again for the clothes,"

"Anytime." He whispered.

I untangled our hands and got off the bed. I walked over to my duffle bag and got my toiletries out. I smiled at Jake once again and then left the room. I headed to the bathroom and began to start the shower. Once I got in the shower I felt a whole lot better. I ran my hands through my tousled hair. I picked up my strawberry shampoo and squirted it in my hair. When I was finished I turned off the water and stepped out the shower. I wrapped my towel under my arms and went towards the sink so I could brush my teeth.

When I was finished I walked out the bathroom and back into Emily's. Jake wasn't there this time and neither was Aaron. I was beginning to get frantic, but I quickly calmed down. He was just probably with Jake and the rest of the gang. I went over to my duffle bag and pulled out an old t-shirt and some old jeans. I found my comb in the bottom of my bag and began to comb through my wet hair.

I felt better now that I was in clean clothes and that my hair didn't smell like the rainforest. Next thing I needed to accomplish was to quench my hunger. I wasn't fully ready to go down stairs and face them yet, but I was hungry and I didn't want Jake to worry about me so much. I sighed and left the room. I walked down the stairs slowly, not in any rush to see anyone right now.

When I reached the bottom steps I coward out and turned around. I sat down on the steps and put my head in between my legs. I had no clue why I was reacting this way but I guess when a person gets kidnapped by someone dangerous and scary they kind of lose their minds.

"Ugh this sucks," I said to myself.

"Bella?" A soft voice called.

I looked up and saw Leah standing in front of me with a concerned look in her eyes. She reached her hand out but quickly shoved it into her jean pocket. She stared deep in my eyes waiting for me to respond. That's when I noticed that Leah wasn't the only on devastated my kidnap. She look a total wreck. Her eyes had purple bruises under them and her hair was frizzy and out of place. I noticed her attire had changed too. Instead of her wearing her curve hugging jeans and her form fitting shirt, she wore a pair of khaki cargo pants and a faded pink tank top that had holes in the side.

My mouth dropped open as I took her in. "L-Leah, are you okay?"

A wide smile stretched across her face, "Bella, oh Bella I missed you so much. Is it okay if I give you a hug?"

"Of course, Leah."

She leaned down and wrapped her arms around my body gently. She squeezed me lightly and kissed my hair. She released me and stepped back.

"Are you ready to eat? You seem hungry." She smiled.

I nodded and raised up from the steps.

Leah offered me her hand and I took it gratefully. She lead me into the kitchen where Jake, Emily, Wyatt, and Sam were. My head automatically dropped to the ground when their heads turned to stare at me. Leah lead me further into the kitchen and sat me down in a wooden chair. I crossed my hands and my lap and looked down at them, trying to forget about my audience.

Leah walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate out the dish rack. She went over to the stove and packed the plate with food. She brought It over to me and sat it down. It was steak and potato. Jake's favorite, not mine. But I was too hungry to care so I just dug in the steak and began to eat. It was delicious. It's been three days since I've had a meal and this really hit the spot. Once I was finished eating Emily brought me a tall glass of ice tea. I sipped that down too.

"Thanks Emily and Leah," I said, smiling ruefully.

"Anytime dear. Are you still hungry?" She asked.

I shook my head and then got up from the table. "Where's Aaron?"

"By the couch sleep in his carriage." Jake said.

I smiled and walked towards Jake. I grabbed his hand and twined my fingers through his. He looked down at me and smiled.

I wanted so badly to tell him about the girl I saw when I was gone, but I couldn't trust myself just yet. But if I wanted him to find this girl so she can't hurt me anymore I guess I have to tell him.

"Um…Jake can I'm ready to tell you about…What happened." I gulped.

He turned and faced me. "You don't have to, honey."

I took his hand and held it against my cheek. "But I want to."

He sighed and lead me into the living room. He sat down on the couch and I sat down on his lap. If I was going to tell him the whole story I was going to need him if I start to break down. He rested his right hand on my waist while his left hand rested on my thigh.

I took a deep breath and then began to speak. I explained to how she towed me away from the airport and moved me into an abandoned warehouse. I told him how the beautiful girl looked even though it sent chills down my spine. I also told him about how she told me that her coven would come back and hunt me. But she said it so calmly that it scared me even more. By time I was finished by my story, Jake was shaking underneath me. I placed my hand on his cheek, trying to calm him down. His shaking stopped when I touched him.

"Is that all, Bella." He said through clenched teeth.

"Afraid so," I chuckled weakly.

"These might be the same vampires we've been hunting for the past week. I better kill them before they come anywhere near you again,"

"How's Charlie?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"She's been a wreck just like I have." He chuckled weakly, "Everyone for that matter. You saw Leah and how she looked right? She's been like that for three days straight. She took care of Aaron for me when I was out looking for you. We all were messed up,"

My head dropped. "I'm sorry I worried you guys so much.

He took his hand off my thigh and lifted my chin with his finger. "It was never your fault. It's those sick bloodsuckers's fault and I will do everything to make sure they pay for what they did to you. To me…." He trailed off.

I grabbed his hand and held it to my cheek. "Thank you."

Aaron's ear piercing cry broke Jake and me out of our moment. I got up from Jake's lap and walked over to the end of the couch to grab Aaron out of his crib. I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder. Suddenly I smelt an unpleasing scent. It was Aaron's diaper.

"Eww…" Jake exclaimed. "What is the smell?"

"Aaron."

He laughed and nodded.

"Where's his diaper bag?" I wondered.

"Up stairs in Emily's guest room,"

"Thanks," I smiled.

I walked out of the living room and made my way up the narrow stairs. I walked into the guest room and immediatly placed Aaron on the bed. He was stinking worse and worse by the second. I found the bag on the chair in the corner of her room. I retrieved the bag from the chair and made my way back to my stinky son. As I removed the dirty diaper from him, he burst out laughing. It made me laugh to see him happy agian. I bet he had a hard time cooping with my absence too. I wiped all the icky goo off of his bottom and put a new diaper on him. There goes that cute toothy smile again. I turned away from Aaron to zip up his diaper bag. That's when I saw something flashing in my peripheral vision. I turned my head fully and saw that it was my cell phone.

I reached in the bag slowly to retrieve my phone. I started to look through my phone even though I feared what I might find. I pushed the button that lead to my messages and missed calls and what I found shocked me. I had 42 text messages, 83 missed calls, and 19 voicemails. My mouth dropped open. I started to read all the names of those who left messages. Most of the texts messages were from Alice and most of the calls were from Jake. I had no clue I worried them this much. I saw a couple of calls from Renee and Charlie, too.

I didn't realize that Alice had seen me get kidnapped. I mean if she had, couldn't she just drop by Charlie's, call Jake, and tell them I had disappeared to an unknown destination? I decided not to really get too worked up about it. Because, for one, I was safe again and I couldn't bare to think about my horrindous weekend. I placed my back in the diaper bag and turned my attention back to my still bubbley baby. I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder. Oh my god, he was getting heavier and heavier by the days. And he must have grown bigger in my absence. I exited the room and began to walk down the stairs. I sruggled a little bit with keeping my balance, but I made it down stairs.

Once I reached the bottom step, I felt like my back would give out. I took Aaron off my shoulder and sat him on the floor. "Sorry, buddy, I gotta put you down now."

He whined and strecthed his little arms towards me. When I didn't make move to pick him up, he jolted out his lower lip and tears started to collect in his eyes. _oh what the hell! _I thought. I picked him up and placed him on my hip. When he did that face he looked a lot like Jake when he pleaded with me. I walked into the living room where Jake was and plopped down on the couch next to him. I sat Aaron upright on my lap and he laid back on my chest.

"Well, he doesn't stink anymore." Jake laughed.

"Yeah and he sure isn't tiny anymore either,"

"I know. Emily told us that it won't be long before he's the size a two year old."

I pouted, "Awe, my baby's growing up already,"

Jake stroked Aaron's long hair, "I know. It sucks."

"Da da," Aaron said.

Jake turned away from the television and directed his attention to Aaron. "Hey, buddy."

Aaron held out his tiny arms towards Jake. He took him out of my arms in one swift motion. It didn't even look like his weight effected him at all. I looked over at Jake in disbelief.

"What?" He chuckled.

"How...how could you pick him up so easily? He's super heavy," I asked, still shocked.

He patted his chest with his hand, "Werewolf, remember?"

"Oh, right." I huffed.

I turned back to the television after a moment. A pointless housing commercial came on tv. Suddenly I heard Jake silently curse himself.

"Oh, Bella, you'll never guest what Sue's giving us," Jacob exclaimed. His face was lit up like a child's on christmas day.

"Should I guess?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Um... baby clothes?"

"Nope,"

"Car?"

"No," he said slowly.

"Okay I give. What is it?"

"A house!" He exclaimed.

My mouth popped wide open. I would have never guessed it would be that.

"She's moving out in a couple of days and she said when we...found you, we can move in," His voice broke on the last part.

"That's amazing, Jake." I said trying to lighten his mood.

It worked. He perked right back up. " She said we could come by tomorrow and look around and maybe even start bringing some things over. I'm bringing my old bed so Aaron can have it when he starts to outgrow his crib. I ordered a king sized bed for us with the money I saved up. Billy put in a good word for me down at the mechanic shop, so we'll get some extra money to-," I cut him off mid sentence.

"Wait, your getting a job?" I asked, bewildered. How was he supposed to keep up with the pack and keep a job? He would be too over whelmed.

He raised his eye brow at me and nodded slowly. "Of course. I mean we have a baby now and I have to pay for the house, too. I'm your husband, Bella, I have to take care of you and provide for you all the time."

" I know its just that you have other duties to fulfill and I don't want you to feel overwhelmed or anything."

He shook his head," Quil and Sam have jobs, too and they don't feel overwhelmed. It's all about balance, baby. And just because we're werewolves, doesn't mean we can't live a normal life." He explained.

I smiled. "I understand. Maybe I could even get a part time job at the book store in port angeles. I could stay with Aaron in the morning and work in the afternoon."

"No, sweetie. You don't have to get a job. I got us covered don't worry." His voice went lower the next time he spoke. "And Plus, I dont want you out of my sight until we find these bloodsuckers."

"I know. But it would really help us out and I want to get a job." I insisted.

"Fine with me, Bells." He said.

He leaned over and touched his lips to mine. I curled up closer to Jake and leaned my head on his shoulder. My hair cascaded down my cheek and covered half my face. Aaron reached out and took a hand full and started tugging lightly on it. It felt better to be home again. I missed them so much while I was...away. I tried my hardest not to think about the things that had happen to me a couple of days ago, but it always popped in my head at the most worst times. I tried to foucus on the fact that Jake and I were finally becoming a family. Not a normal one, but close enough.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud shrill come from the kitchen. Jake got up from the couch, with Aaron still in his arms, and bounded off towards the kitchen. The ringing stopped when Jake picked up the phone and began talking.

"Young residents." He said.

He paused, waiting for a reply.

"Oh, yeah she's fine now, Charlie."

Charlie? He must still be worried sick about me. Poor Charlie. Knowing him he probably called the whole swat team to come look for me.

"Sure. She'd love that. Okay, see you soon. Bye." I heard him place the phone back on the cradle and walk back in the living room.

"Is Charlie okay?" I asked him before he even got the chance to sit down.

"Yeah, he's fine. He wanted to know if you we're okay. I told him you were fine. He'll drop by after work." He told me.

I sighed relieved. "Good. I miss him."

"I know," he said as he snuggled closer to me again.

"Grandpa cwoming?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, buddy grandpa's coming over." Jake told him.

Aaron squealed and clapped his tiny hands together. Jake and I lauged at his excitment.

Charlie came over a little after eight. Once he saw me he grabbed me and gave me an almost bone crushing hug and a kiss on each cheek. Charlie had never been this affectionate before and it surprised me. Charlie pressed me to keep a weapon on me at all times even if was just a bottle of mace. He told me he still had some of his officers out to search for the person who kidnapped me. I thanked him feverently. He played with Aaron for a while then he decided it was time for him to turn in. I kissed him good bye and let him out.

Before I could even go sit back down, the phone rang again. I sighed and trudged off towards the kitchen. I picked up the phone and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, breathless.

"Bella?" I heard the fimilar voice ask, relieved.

No way! It was Renee.

"MOM?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Bella, are you okay, honey? I heard what happened. If Charlie or Jacob didn't find you, Phil and I were gong to fly up there to come help find you. Oh, my god I was so worried. I thought I was going to lose my baby forever." She was sobbing now.

My eyes started to prickle when I heard the pain in her voice. "Mom, mom I'm fine now," I tried to soothe her." I'm not going anywhere, mom, I'm alright."

She sniffled, "Right, you're okay.I know but I miss you so much. Oh, I'm sorry you had to go through this."

I sighed. I wish she hadn't found out; I hate worrying Renee. "Everythings fine, mom. I'm safe with Jake now. Please don't worry yourself. I'm about to get some sleep my mom. I'll call you soon, promise."

"Okay, baby, I love you so much. Call me," She stressed.

"Love you, too and I will."

The line went dead, so I placed the phone back in the cradle. I walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and laid my head back.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jake asked after a long moment.

"I hate worrying Charlie and Renee and you and just...just everybody. If I wasn't some fragile human, maybe I could have protected myself, but no I'm this week mortal. This is my entire fault..."

I heard Jake growl next to me. I lifted my head up to see his expression; and he wasn't happy. He placed Aaron in between us and jumped to his feet. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up swiftly. I was frozen in place. Oh god, I think I just made him mad. He put both his giant hands on either side of my face and pulled my face close to his. His dark eyes bored into mines.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing is your fault, Bella. I don't know who did this to, but its their fault. Not yours. So I don't want you to ever think it's your fault." He hissed.

"What about my bad luck, Jake? And...and me being a weak human? That has a lot to do with this situation." I said, fiercely.

He scoffed. " You can't actually believe that stuff is real, Bella. Bad luck? Please, it's nosense. You didn't bring this on yourself." He said softly.

"But, if I was strong like you or The Cullens I could have defended myself pretty well. But I can't cause I'm just a weak human," I shouted.

I heard Aaron whimper lightly. I looked down at him and sighed. I slipped away from Jake's grip and went to go tend to my upset son. I picked him up from the couch and placed him on my lap. He laid his head on my chest and rested his tiny hand on my shoulder. I rubbed soothing circles on his back. Him seeing Jake and I fighting must have scared him.

"Look, Jake, I've been hunted by three vampires in my life and by an Italian band of vampires, so you can't tell me that that just happens to any regular person. To me, Jake, its luck and I don't have much of it." I whispered.

"It doesn't have to be luck, Bells. Maybe you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Somethings aren't always going to be normal."

"So, your saying my life's like a game of Chance? No way, its luck. It was bad luck that I got hunted by James, Victoria, and Laurent."

"Yeah, but it was also _good _luck that the Cullens and the pack killed all of them. And your friend Alice is looking for the Volturi's arrival again. So, its _good _luck that you have so many people watching out for you," He said matter factly.

I sighed defeated. "Yeah I guess so."

He smiled and settled down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Bella, to me your not some ordinary, weak human who can't defend herself. To me your an extraordinary, strong superhuman. You may not have physical strength but you have emotional strength. Don't ever think your something less."

My heart swelled ten fold at his sweet words. I leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Thanks Jake. Now I know why I married you, but I am disappointed at one thing."

He turned his head towards me and pouted. "What is it?"

"I just thought if I left Edward and his vampire world, that I would be able to catch a break. I mean that's not the only reason I left him, its just I was hopeing I would be safer with you. But I guess somethings are set in motion, and then its too late."

He sighed. "I guess so.

"Hey when we will be able to get going?" I asked feeling really tired.

"We can go now. I'll just go get you and Aaron's things." He said.

He got off the couch and headed towards the stairs.

Jake was back in a flash with me and Aaron's things. He handed me his coat and hat so I could bundle him up. I slid his arms through his baby blue jacket and placed his hat on his head. Jake held out his hands so he could place Aaron in his carriage. As he got Aaron situated, I pulled on my gray sweater and placed my duffle bag on my shoulder. Jake must have been pretty swift, because he had Aaron in his carriage and his diaper bag over his shoulder.

"Ready to go, Bells?" he smiled down at me.

After Jake got Aaron situated in the car, we took off down the rode. It didn't take long before I saw the first little house on the reservation. He turned in the graveled driveway and cut the engine. I grabbed my duffle bag from between my legs, opened the door, and got out. A smile spread across my face instantly. I was finally home after my horrfic week alone. I walked up towards the house and waited on Jake to come open the door. Aaron ran behind Jake as he made his way up to the door. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

"Welcome home, Bells."

"Indeed." I smiled.

I followed Jake and Aaron into the house and towards our room. I dropped my bags off by the door and went to go sit on the bed while Jake took Aaron over towards his crib to get him changed. I was so estatic that I was finally back home with my family. It had been such a horrific week. My life had been so out of place for such a long time and now it felt right again. I sighed internally. It felt great to be home.

"Aaron, be still." I heard Jake growl from the other side of the room.

"Er, having some trouble Jake?" I asked.

"Yes." He grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and then got off the bed. I walked over towards Jake and saw that he was struggling with putting Aaron's night shirt on. I snacthed the shirt out of Jake's hands and pushed him aside. Aaron lifted his arms in the air as I pulled the shirt down his arms. I ran my hands through his hair to fix the stray hairs that stood up on his head. I turned towards Jake and shook my head at him.

"Was that really that hard to do?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Your a mother, it comes natural to you." He pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Your ridiculous. I'm about to go wash up for bed. Do you think you can handle putting him to sleep?"

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Yes, I can."

"Okay, just checking."

I grabbed my duffle bag and walked out the room before he could even say anything else. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and then pulled my hair up in a messy bun. I put on my holey tank top and my favorite sweats. I walked out the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Jake seemed to manage getting Aaron to bed okay because, I heard Aaron snoring away in his crib. I dropped my duffle bag at the door again and made my way to Jake's small, but cozy bed. I snuggled under the cozy covers and sighed contently. Jake appeared at my side before I could drift off into a some what peacful slumber.

"Goodnight Bells," He leaned down and kissed my forhead.

"Are you coming to bed?" I mummbled against the pillow.

He seemed to hesitate for a minute and then he answered. "Um...yeah later."

"O-okay." I said before I closed my eyes and let sleep claim me.

My dream started off the same as usual. I was running from whatever was trying to attack me. It felt like I had been running for days and days, almost like a never ending maze. But something different happened. Black figures started to come toward me in a swift motion as I ran forward. I reconigzned these figures. I could have made them out in a crowded room.

I stopped as they began to hedge closer to me. I didn't know what to do, or where to turn. They flashed closer and closer towards me. They finally clustered around me and began snarling loudly like a pack of angry lions. I took an invoulntary step back which was the stupidest thing I could have done. They crouched down and sprung forward towards me. I sprung up from the bed, sweat dripping down my forhead.

I felt two warm arms wrap around me and pull me back down on the bed. "Bella? Honey, are you okay?" Jake asked concerned.

I couldn't find my voice, because I was still trying to catch my breath. So I just nodded.

"Go back to sleep, Bella." He whispered. He pulled me agianst his chest and tightened his hold on my body.

I prayed to every god there was that I wouldn't have another horrific dream again, but what were the chances of that not happening?

No matter how close I was to Jake, it still didn't get the bad dreams away. The good thing was I didn't scream or cry. I just laid there, trying to catch my breath. I looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand and saw that it was almost past ten a.m. I moved Jake's arm from around my body and got up from the bed. I grabbed my tolietries and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and immediatly got in. I was hoping the shower would help shake off my current dream.

This dream started out much like my others. Mr running, full speed, away from whatever was chasing me. But the scenery changed as I ran, morphing into daylight. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around the now bright woods. At that pricse moment, a beautiful pale figure stepped out from behind the trees and stalked towards me, lethal and graceful. Once she was directly in front of me, she pierced me to the ground and sunk her teeth in my neck. That's when I woke up.

The water was starting to get cold, so I turned off the shower, got out, and wrapped a towel under my arms. I took my brush and raked it through my wet hair. I swept my hair up in a high ponytail. I grabbed my items and walked out the bathroom, back into Jake's room.

I looked in the closet for something decent to wear since Jake and I were going to go check out our new house today. The thought made me briefly forget about everything. My horrible dreams, my close call with death, and my worried family members. Beinging able to start off my life with Jake and Aaron in our own home was almost to good to pass up. A smile spread across my face which was kind of unsual for me at this time.

I continued to look for something decent to wear until I came across a light brown tank top, khaki pants, and a brown jacket to complete my outfit. I smoothed my hands over my clothes to get any wrinkles out. I peeked over at Aaron to make sure he was still asleep; I couldn't risk my son seeing me naked. I looked over at the clock and decided it was time for him to get up and get ready. I walked over towards him and rubbed the back of my hand across his cheek. Then I noticed somehting.

Aaron's hair had gotten longer and his body had gotten longer, slender somehow. I slid my hands under him and lifted him up. He wasn't as heavy as he was yestarday either. It never seized to amaze me how much he grows day by day. It almost makes me sad to see him grow up so fast. I sighed and walked out the room and into the bathroom. I sat down on the toliet seat and began to coax him awake.

"Aaron," I said. "Wake up, baby boy."

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of my voice. He smiled weakly and scrambled to sit up. I lifted him while he rubbed his tiny hand across his eyes. I would never get over the joy and happiness this bundle of joy brings me everyday.

"Morning sunshine." I smiled. "let's get you ready."

I washed his whole body up and even brushed his hair. He didn't like that very much though. I wrapped the towel around his body and lead him out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. I sat him down on the bed while I went to go search for him to wear. For some odd reason, I wanted him to match me. It would be cute, I thought.

Luckily, I found a pair of khaki shorts and a brown collard shirt. I turned back to Aaron and began to put on his outfit. I smoothed his hair into a ponytail to complete his outfit. He was already to go.

"Ready to go eat no, sweetie?"

He whined and pointed to his tiny stomach.

I smiled and picked him up. I walked out the room and into the kitchen. I sat Aaron down at the table and pushed him up in the chair.

"Do you want juice and cheerios? Or some toast and jelly?" I asked him.

"Cheerios and Jwuice." He squealed.

I laughed. "I'd figure you'd say that."

The cheerios were already on the counter so all I had to do was get the bowl down. I poured a small amount into the bowl and walked it over to Aaron. I walked back into the small kitchen to pour his orange juice. I found his sippy cup and grabbed the juice out the fridge. I filled up the cup halfway and then gave it to Aaron.

"Fank you, Mama." he said sweetly.

"Awe your welcome, baby."

I smiled and then went back into the kitchen to make breakfast for me and Jake. I grabbed a carton of eggs out of the fridge and a bowl out the cabinet. I cracked about seven eggs into the bowl and put the rest back in the fridge. I stired the eggs good and then poured them into the hot skillet. They sizzled and popped as they cooked. I found a spatcula in the drawer and began stirring the eggs. Suddenly, I felt two warm hands slip around my waist. I jumped a foot in the air and turned around.

"Jake! you scared me half to death you jerk." I yelled as I swatted him on the arm with the spatcula.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips once...twice... and a third time. " Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. His hands roamed up and down my back, creating the most pleasurable friction. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer. I was drowning in his kisses and I didn't want to be saved. The way his lips were warm and soft against mine almost made me forget my own name. All too soon, he pulled away. I groaned in frustration.

"I wasn't done kissing you." I growled.

"Well, Aaron's still in the room." He said, putting his forehead against mine.

"I know," sighed defeated.

He released me and went to go sit next to Aaron.

I went back to making our breakfast. It wasn't long until the eggs had finished cooking thoroughly. I placed the eggs on a plate and two pieces of butter toast on his plate. I walked over to him and sat the food down in front of him. He smiled up at me and dug in.

"Thanks, bells." He said after he was done eating.

He got up and dumped his plate in the sink.

"So are you ready to get going?" I asked looking at his plain black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Yeah I took a shower while you were cooking." He said.

I smiled. "Good. I can't wait to see the new house."

"Me niether." He winked at me.

I reached up and kissed his cheek before I walked out the kitchen and back into Jake's room to grab our things. I made sure everything was packed away in Aaron's diaper bag. I grabbed my Jaket and his and then walked out the room. I handed Jake Aaron's Jacket while I put mines on. We were all ready to go so we headed out to the car, and drove off to see our new home.

I started messing with the radio to find a good station. There wasn't really any good songs on; most of it was rap and talk shows. I turned off the radio, too frustrated to continue to look, and sat back in my seat. To pass time, I decided to look out of the window at all the houses we pass. It was a childish thing to do, but I didn't really have any options. I noticed almost immediatly that the houses began to get further and further apart. Their struture began to change from odinary to extordinary in a second. Is this where we're moving?

"Hey, Jake, where are we?" I asked, still marveling over the miraculous homes.

"This is where Sue lives, Old Antera Rd. Its kind of a historical landmark. No one was allowed to stay here but the chief, the members of the consouel, and their families. And since Harry was apart of the counsel Sue, Leah, and Seth got to stay here." He explained.

"But you're not apart of the counsel." I pointed out.

"No, but I am a werewolf and you and Aaron our my family." He smiled over at me. then he was serious again. "My dad could never afford to stay here, because of his diability. I visted the Clearwaters' every once in a while, but not much."

I nodded, unable to say anything to that. After a while of awkward silence I finally spoke up.

"So how much is the house?" I asked.

He perked right back up. "Six hundred and twenty-two dollars every six months. Don't worry I'll pay off every dollar, I promise."

"No, Jake, I'll help too." I shook my head.

He sighed. "We'll just talk about it later we're already at the house." He pointed to a big bricked house on the right side of the block.

My eyes nearly jumped out of my scokets. The house was about two stories high and had atleast six or seven rooms. Which was more than enough for Jake, Aaron, and I. The house was indeed historical. Everything about the house screamed old, but elegant. The windows were crafted with old, sliver broaders that looked like they belonged in a 1950s movie. Like I said old but elegant. I felt Jake nudge my shoulder lightly.

"Come on, Bells." Jake told me.

I nodded and got out the car. Jake and Aaron were aleady halfway towards the house now, so I sped walked to catch up with them. Jake twisted the door knob and the door swung open. I thought the outside of the house looked big, but the inside was huge. When we stepped in the house, the first thing we saw was the half empty living room. It was almost bigger than Billy's house! The hard wood floors were so shiney that I could see my reflection in them. I stepped down from the forge steps to get a better look at the living room.

"This is so beautiful." I gasped.

"Indeed."

Straight ahead of me was two passage ways, sperated by an off white wall. The one on the left was lite with light while the other one was dark. The living room was perfect for Aaron, he could run and play all he wanted. Though the hardwood floors would probably slow him down a bit. I saw another door on the right side of me.

"Jake, what's that door?" I asked, jerking my thumb to the right.

"Go and find out." He smiled.

I walked forward until I reached the tall wooden door. I twisted the door knob and walked in. To my surprise, it was a kitchen, a very big kitchen might I add. There was a long counter in front of me that seperated one side of the kitchen away from the other. The counter had a very marble looking structure to it. Above the counter was an empty rack, where I asumed the pots and pans went. I wouldn't be able to reach it though. In the left hand corner stood a round, marble like table with five chairs around it. It was perfect for Jake and I.

"Enjoying the house, Bella?" I heard a soft voice ask.

I spun around and saw a much changed Sue standing by a door on the left side of me. Another passage way to get to in and out of the kitchen I'm guessing. Sue looked different almost unrecgonziable. She looked like she had aged about ten years since I'd last seen her. Her usual coloful clothing was replaced by a very plain black and white ensemble. I see she still hasn't fully recovered from the death of her beloved husband, Harry.

"Sue, hi how are you?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm doing just fine, dear. How are you?" I didn't miss the double meaning in her words and I tried so hard not to think about it.

"Never better." I said honestly.

Her mouth turned up into an eye crinkling smile." Like what you see?" She asked looking around.

"Yes, I love it. The house seems roomy and comfrontable. Its a perfect place to raise a family." I babbled happily.

"Oh, so there will be more I hope." She laughed.

I glupped loudly." Not now, of course."

She laughed again. "I know, sweetie, I said the same thing when Harry and I got here. We had just had Leah and he was already complaining about having another one." She shook her head. "I swear he was pushy, but in less than a year, Seth arrived. It was one of the best days of my life."

I smiled at her heart warming story. I don't know though. Aaron was already a handful and another baby would most likely drag me down. But the thought wasn't compeletly uninviting. "That's so sweet. I bet you miss him don't you?"

She sighed and nodded. "Everyday, Bella, everyday. He's in my thoughts constantly and my dreams. I'll never forget him."

My head dropped to the floor. I felt sorry for even mentioning it. "I'm sorry, Sue."

Suddenly she chuckled. " Its okay. He told me not to be upset, but he's my life how can I not be? All I can do is keep my head up and remember all the good times we had."

I nodded and smiled. I never realized how strong sue was. "Thanks again for the house."

"No problem, but I got one thing for you." She reached down into her pants pocket and pulled out a shine object and handed it to me. "It's all yours, Bella."

"Thank you so much again."

"Well, I better get going. Still got some stuff to unpack at my new house. Jake's upstairs looking at the bedrooms. I'll be back to move the rest of the things out from the basement, see ya later, Bella." She waved and then exited the kitchen.

I stood there and tried to wrap my head around the fact that this house is mine. Wow! my very first house every. This is exciting! I squealed and then turned for the door. I walked back into the living room, still looking around at the amazing house, and made my way to the staircase when suddenly a white crumpled peice of paper on a round table under the stairs caught my eye. I picked up the paper and uncrumpled it, smoothing it out so it was more easier to read. I trained my eyes on the small print and began to read:

_Dear Sue, Leah, and Seth_

_I don't have much time. I'm really ill and I won't be on this earth for long. I'll be taking the big dirt nap. Don't cry, don't be sad. I'll always be with you guys in mind and spirit. Leah, please don't give your mom a hard time. You'll be changing into something pretty scary, but don't be alarmed, Sam will help you out. Seth, my little Seth. In ways you've already grown up. You've already become a man. So I need you to look out for my girls. They're very very speacial to me and I don't wanna lose 'em. You'll also be turning into something scary, but you'll have the whole tribe to help you out. And you know Jacob will look out for you all the time. Sue, you and I have been together for 20 years and I can't believe we have to say goodbye. Where have the years gone? You are my life, my soul, my everything and I love you. Don't be sad. Don't cry. I love you Sue Elizabeth Clearwater. Take care of my heart, I left it with you._

_Harry c._

_P.s I love you guys & Tell Charlie and the pack I'll miss 'em_

I held the note in my hand for a long moment, trying to grasp what I had just read. It really made me realize how strong Sue really was. Having to go through this with her two kids and no ones help. It most be really heart breaking to lose the one person in the world who made your heart beat erratically. Harry would be greatly missed by everyone in La push, but no one would miss harry like Sue does.

It was silent in the room as I stood there. No voice, no footsteps. Nothing. Just emptyness. Kind of like Sue's home and heart. It mad me jump a foot in the air when I heard a melodic voice say my name.

"Bella?"

I shoved Harry's goodbye paper back on the table and turned around. Leah and Wyatt wre at the front door smiling at me.

"Leah, Wyatt, how are you guys?" I asked, surprised to see her here.

"I'm great. What are you doing here?" She asked truley curious.

"Umm...Jake and I are going to move in soon." I said bitting my lip, not sure what her reaction would be.

She squealed- a reaction I wasn't really excepecting from her- and ran towards me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me a light squeeze. "That's wonderful, Bells. Oh my gosh you and Jake are like a real family now."

"Thanks," I breathed when she finally let me go.

"So when will you move in?" She pressed.

"Soon, I think."

She clapped her hands together and squealed." Awesome. you must let me help decorate. This i so exciting."

I had no clue Leah was capable of so much ethusiam. It was almost like she was trying to distract me from noticing something. I hated jumping to conclusions, but it seemed nessaccary at the moment.

"Leah," I said, measuring her every play of emotion. "Is everything okay?"

Of course, sill." She laughed, but it seemed strained. "I'm just excited as all."

I nodded slowly, suspicously. "Okay. Im going to look at the rest of the house. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Bella." She waved.

I turned away from Leah and Wyatt and made my way up the long staircase.

The upstairs looked ever better than downtairs. There had to be atleast seven rooms in the yard long hallway. I had more than enough time to look around and observe the rooms, so I started with the first bedroom to my right. The door was wide open so I just peeked inside. The room was bigger than Jake's room and my old room put together. It had two large windows in it. One on the north side of the room and one on the eastside of the room. The room was a very light blue, almost the color of the sky; a sky blue. I guess this room belonged to seth. I turned and walked out the room. I knew right then that this room would be destined for Aaron.

To my left was a big bathroom, but not quite as big as the room I saw. The lights were bright enough for me to see ever little detail. The theme of the bathroom was pretty much centered around La Push and the tribe. These Quiluetes were real serious about "Tribe Pride". I didn't miss the little werewolves emborded in the wallpaper. Cute. I turned out the lights and exited the bathroom after I was finished looking.

The rest of the rooms were either for storage or another bathroom. But ther was one room that I hadn't checked out yet that really caught my eyes. The door was closed though and it had yellow caution tape across it. Hmm, that's weird. Was it still under construction or something. Since the tape wasn't really blocking the door I decided to try to open the door.

"Bella, don't go in there yet!" I heard Jake shout at me.

I jumped a foot in the air at his urgent tone. "Dammit Jacob Black, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry."

" Its okay. Why can't I go in the room yet?"

He bit down on his lower lip. " Its being remodeled. It will be finished by time we move in, promise."

I nodded slowly.

I was finished looking at the amazing bedrooms, so Jake and I went back down stairs to thank Sue. She was pleased that we enjoyed the house and so was Leah.

"I'm glas you guys like it, cause its all yours." She smilled.

"Thank you so much, Sue."

"My pleasure."

Aaron was laying in Leah's lap with his hand around her neck. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"So, what are you love birds doing for the rest of the day?" Sue asked.

I hadn't really thought about it until she metioned it. I did have a few Ideas in mind though. But I didn't know if Jake would agree or would he turn me down. Pssh, like Jake would turn down sex. Maybe since my sudden departure he could still be shaken up. Even though that would give him even more reasons to say yes.

"Well, I was thinking maybe Jake and I could have some alone time together." I told her. I looked up at Jake to see his expression. He didn't seem to oppose to the idea.

" That sounds _very_ good." He purred seductively.

A shiver ran down my spin. "Well, someone as to watch Aaron."

"I'll do it, Bella, you know that." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know, thanks. Ill see you guys later. Now Jake come on." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door and out the house. I heard them laugh behind us.

Once we were outside, I reached up and wrapped my arms around Jake's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. I heard a low moan escape his thoart which set my whole body on fire. He finally snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Suddenly, he pulled away all to soon.

"Bella, lets go before we get too carried away. I don't want to have to take you on the ground." he joked.

I whimpered and then pulled away. I he pulled towards the car and helped me in. He jogged around his side, got in and took off down the street. As we drove hime he continued to drive me crazy. He kept his warm hand on my thigh the whole way home. I guess he was as excited about being alone as I was because we made it to the house in record time. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out the car. Since he moved like a ghost these days, he was by my side in seconds. He pushed me up against the side of the car and started to assult my neck. I ran my hands up and down his sides. He pulled away and lead me into the house.

Now it was my turn to show him pleasure. I started to remove his jacket and his shirt. I kissed his neck, his chest and made it all the way down to his delightful abs.

"Oh, Bella." He moaned out load.

I got down on my knees and started to remove his belt and pants. I slid them down his legs skillfuly. This only left him in his boxers. His arousel was prutruding painfully against the fabric of the underwear. I wanted to so badly to just please him and release im from the uncomfrontable state. I licked my lips, pulled down his pants and took him in my mouth. He gripped my hair tightly as I bobbed my head back and forth. After a few more bobs, he released in my mouth. I swallowed it griddly. He pulled me back up to my feet and smashed my lips to his.

"Now, you're really going to get it now." he growled.

He lifted me over his shoulder , caveman style, and ran me into his room. I giggled. He threw me on his bed and started to remove my clothing. He lifted my shirt first and snacthed off my bra. Well, I won't be wearing the bra anymore. He kissed down my neck, in the middle of my breast and down my stomach. He pulled off my shorts and underwear and started kissing my inner thigh. I gripped his hair tightly as he made his way towards my aching center.

"Mmh, Jake, That feels good."

And with that said, he plunged his large fingers in my center. He pumped in and out, sending me over the edge numerous amounts of times. I cried out when he entered another finger in my aching center. After a few more pumps of his fingers I came. He let me get my breathing undercontroll before he started again. He kissed his way back up my body and rested on top of me, supporting all his weight on his forearms.

"Jake, I need you." I moaned.

"I need you, too."

With that, he postioned his memeber at my entrance and entered me. I cried out when he was full situated inside me. He started to move back and forth, hitting my senstive bundle. I gripped his hair tightly as his thrust got harder and faster. I pushed my hips up to meet his every thrust. He reached down between us and pinched my bundle of nerves. It sent me into a mind blowing orgasm, his followed shortly after. He rolled off my body and pulled me close to his side.

"Wow, that was amazing." I panted.

He nodded. "Time for round two."

I giggled and rolled on top of him.

Jake and I were both nearing our climax when we heard the front door open, revealing Charlie and Billy.

Jake gasped and haulted his movements " They're home."

"Shit." I muttered.

Jake moved off my body and began to scramble around the room to find his clothes, which he later notice were still in the living room.

"Jake?" We heard Billy call.

"Bella?" Charlie followed after.

I hopped out the bed and started throwing on my clothes. Once I was fully dressed I helped Jake find some clothes. He threw on a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"You stay here. Ill go stall them." he insisted.

I nodded.

He retreated out the bedroom door. I sighed. They picked a perfect time to cone home. That was really a close one.

"So, where's Bella, Jake?" I heard Charlie ask.

"She's asleep." he said quickly.

"Okay. Well, when she wakes up tell her to call me. I've got somthing to tell her."

"No problem." Jake said.

"Well, I better get going, Billy. I'll see ya later guys." Charlie said. Heard the front door open and close at Charlie's departure.

I could relax now and really get some sleep. I was warn out. I heard Jake step in the room and then curl up next to me.

"That was a close one." he sighed against my neck.

I laughed. "It was."

"Sleepy time." He yawned.

I smiled and then drifted to sleep.

* * *

Part 3: Jacob Black

I woke up a couple of hours later, but Bella stayed asleep. I got out the bed slowly and walked out the room. I called Leah on the house phone in the kitcehn, telling her to bring Aaron over. She told me she'd be here soon and then hung up. I decided to get some grub while I waited. I made turkey sandwhich with chips. I scarfed down the food quickly; I did work up quite an apitiete in the last few hours.

Leah arrived a couple mintues later with Aaron fast asleep in her arms. I took Aaron out her hands and went to go lay him on the couch.

"Hi, Jake, how goes it?" she smiled.

"It goes good."

I emptied my plate in the garbage can and began to wash it. She didnt say anything after awhile. For a second I thought she had left.

"Er, Jake, can I aske you somthing?" she said after a long minute of silence.

"Shoot."

"Would I make a good mom?" she asked quickly, the words coming out like one not six.

I dropped the plate I was washing in the dish water, surprised. "Umm, sure I guess."

She sighed relieved." Good. Cause I'm pregnant and before this baby comes, I wanted to know if I'd make a good mom."

I had no idea why she was asking me this and I had to admit it was really making me uncomfrontable. "Why didn't you ask, Bella? She's closer to you than I am."

She let out a gusty sighe. "Shew ould have been all hiper and happy for me, but I don't want that. Not yet atleast. I needed someone to be serious with me and that's you."

"Look Leah, your nice and all, but I don't know what to tell you." I explained. I never turned away from the sink. I was way too embrassed to face her.

"I know, I know."

"So, have you told Wyatt yet? You know about the pregancy thing." I stammered a bit.

"No, not yet. I'm afraid he'll say he's not ready for a baby. But I can't keep it from him for long. I'll start showing within weeks." she chuckled weekly.

"Oh," was my brillant response.

"Well, I better go. Tell Bella I said bye." She told me.

"See ya."

I heard the door open and close as she left. Wow! Leah's pregnant. I wonder how she'll tell the others. Or if she decide ever decides to. I finshed washing my dish a few seconds later. I dried my hands on a paper towel and then went to go sit down by Aaron. He was still fast asleep when Bella walked in moments later.

"Is he still asleep?" She whispered.

I nodded and put my index finger to my lips. She giggled quietly.

"I'm going to put him to bed." She walked over towards him, slid her arms under him, and lifted him up. She turned and disappeared out the room.

She was back moments later. She plopped down on the couch and cuddle up beside me.

"That was quick." I said.

"Mhm."

"Oh, yeah don't forget to call your dad." I reminded her.

"Crap. I forgot all about that." She groaned and lundged herself from the couch and headed to the kitchen. I followed after her.

She already had the phone up to her ear when I came in and leaned on the counter next to her.

"Hello." I heard Charlie say once her answered.

"Hey, dad, Jakr told me you had something to tell me."

She waited for his response.

"Now, Bella, I don't want you to get all worked up about this okay? Charlie cautioned.

She looked up at me, confused. I just shrugged. I had no better idea of what he was talking about than she did.

"Okay," She said slowly.

I heard Charlie let out a gusty sigh before he replied. "Edward called."

When I heard him say his name a violent tremor shot down my spine. I began to flames behind my eyes. Why was _he_ calling Bella? She already told him to back the hell of. Hmph, guess he can't take a hint.

"Why?" Bella snarled.

We both waited for his response.

"Emmett and Rosalie just came back from Australia and Alice is throwing them a welcome home party. Alice wants you to come." His voice got lower. "She said you can bring Jake, too."

Bella's eyes never left my face. She seemed to be debating about somthing in her head. "Dad, I..."

It surprised when I heard Charlie's voice get louder. "Now, Bella, Edward isn't trying anything funny. Alice just wants to see you. You still love Alice right?"

"I didn't say he was going to try anything funny and yes, I still love Alice. I just don't think Jake wants to be around them."

"Okay, Bells, it's up to you. But give Alice a call. She misses you."

Bella and I both knew he wasn't just talking about Alice.

"Sure, sure."

I heard the phone go dead. No goodbye or I love you? Kind of rude don't you think? She placed the phone back in the cradle. With a loud huff, she stormed out the kitchen. She went to go sit in a chair by the table. She dropped her head on the table and covered her face with her arms.

"Bella, What's wrong?" I asked as I walked over towards the table.

"Nothing," She mummbled throug her arms.

I kneeled down beside her and grabbed the hand folded closets to me. " Bella, If you wanna go you can. I'm not going to hold you back from seeing your friends."

She lifted her head and smiled at me. "Really, I can go?"

I was baffled. Why does she think I won't let her go? "Of course. I'm not your dad. If you want to go somewhere, who am I to tell you you can't? I'm your husband Bells, not your warden, if you want to go somewhere or do something I'm not going to hold you back."

She leaned down and kissed my lips sweetly. "Awe, thanks Jake."

I winked at her. "No problem."

Bella called Alice and they stayed on the phone for hours. I just sat at the table and watched her chit chat away. Once they finally gave up their mile long conversation, she begged me to come with her to the Cullenn's place. I agreed cause I'm an idiot.

Bella and I went to bed around two o' clock that night. She couldn't contain her excitement long enoughg to sleep and I just wasn't tired yet.

The next morning, I was woken up by Billy's urgent call. When I finally mustard the energy to get out of bed, I made my way to the living room. He told me that Sam needed me to run patrol today. Apperantly, we're starting to run low on reliable werewolves these days. I told Billy to tell Bela where I was head and dashed out the house. The weather felt nice to day. It wasn't cold at all, very warm though. I threw off my boxers and phased. I ran into the woods behind my house to meet Sam.

_"Hey, Jacob," Sam greeted me._

_"Sup, Sam?"_

_"Seems as though we have a problem."_

_"What is it?" I wondered._

_Sam slowed his pace so he was matching mine. He trot beside me as he talked. "Collin and Brady aren't fighting with us anymore. Hania and Pierce our some kind of pastifists and refuse to fight." he explained._

_"So that only leaves us with seven people in the pack?" I guessd._

_" 'Fraid so Jake."_

_We came to a stop by a wide spruce tree. He stood directly in front of me. "What are we going to do?"_

_"I have now idea. And plus we don't know how many were dealng with, so we can't really do anything yet."_

_"Great," I said sracastically._

_"Don't worry, Jake we'll figure something out soon. Until then we just have to keep patrolling extra in the time being."_

_I huffed. "Well, I can't patrol next week."_

_"Why?"_

_I felt too ashamed to say it out loud, so I just replayed the conversation Bella and I had last night._

_Sam staggered back like he had just been slapped. "Jake, you're visiting the Cullens'."_

_"Bella wanted me to go and I could say no to her..."_

_He nodded. "Pansy."_

_"Shut up." I laughed. "So why is Collin and Brady not fighting with us anymore?"_

_Sam chuckled. "Long story."_

_"I got forever."_

_He shruggedd his massive shoulder. "Collin's mom finally found out about his transformation and she doesn't want to risk him getting hurt. So, she calls Billy and tells him to tell me not to let him fight. Brenda is a good woman and she's sweet, so I agreed to leave him out. _

_"Of course he threw a hissy fit for like an hour, but I wasn't about to give in."_

_"And Brady?" I pressed._

_"Got grounded for driving his dad's car into the mail box. He dented the car in like eight different places." Sam paused to laugh and show me a glimpse of Brady's dad's wrecked car._

_"Poor kid." I shook my head._

_"And that's not even the half of it. Poor Mrs. Bellview caught Brady fingering this sohphomore in his room. She all but had a heart attack. So he's on lock down for awhile."Sam laughed again and so did I._

_"Crazy."_

_"Very."_

_Sam got up from the ground and began to trot pass me. "Well, I better get going. Emily's waiting for me at home."_

_I made a terrible catcall._

_"Shut up, Dude."_

_I laughed. "See ya sam."_

_He nodded and sprinted towards the deep woods._

_I ran back to my house, dying to get back in bed. Poor Brady. Here I thought he was a good, quiet kid, but it turnes out he's a little player. Sounds a little bit like me. I got busted for the same thing when I was his age. Billy almost threw me out the house._

_And I really didn't blame Brenda for wanting to keep her only son out of this foolishness. I would do the same if it were Aaron getting put in danger. And plus he wsa way to young to face mature vampires. Our numbers were dewedling and we needed help quick. But from who? I sighed and continued to run towards home. I would think of it when I had enough sleep._

_Right now I had to focus on keeping them away from my Bella."_

**The end! hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLZZZ... till next time peace! 3**


	7. Thirst

**Chapter 7: Thirst**

**This is a special chapter cause we get to see what those bad vamps are up to**

**Our they still killing strangers? Or are they on the hunt for a more delicous human?**

**Chapter song: MCR- blood**

* * *

"Thomas, discard of that body will, you." I hissed. He could be so illiterate sometimes.

"Yes, dear. Please forgive me of my careless actions."

He dummped the body of 21 year old Robert Walsh in the back of Hunting Grove Commnity Church. Poor man was scared to death when he saw Thomas jump out of his car and attack him. I taught him well in the element of surprise.

"Stephanie, love, his corspe is properly disposed behind a tall shrub." He informed me when he got back.

I drifted gracefully towards him and pecked his lips. "Thank you, Thomas. Now go fetch Ryan and Lee. I need to see them."

He nodded and disappeared into the woods.

I leaned agianst the car door of Robert Walsh and looked into the forest, awaiting Thomas's return. Poor Mr. Walsh he was really a nice man. Maybe we should have made him one of us, but then again Augosto wouldn't like that very much.

Suddenly, I heard someone approach me. I turned my head away from the empty forest and looked straight ahead at my little visitor. Hope he doesn't smell good. From here it seemed like he was a cucassion male in his twenties. Adios Meos! I hope he doesn't hit on me then I'd really have to take his life. I digged in my pocket for my red sunglasses. I pulled them on to shield my glowing, red eyes.

As he stepped closer, I got a better look at him. He wasn't bad looking at all in fact. His strange powdery skin gave off a perfect glow in the moon light, while his eyes and hair were dark as night.

"Hello, beautiful, what are you doing out here all alone? Its pretty dangerous out here." He asked in a strangely smoothed voice.

I smiled brightly, flashing my prefectly white teeth. "I just flew in from Mexico about an hour ago and I was waiting for someone at this chrurch to come escort me around forks city."

"Mexico, huh? Intresting. So this person your looking for, do I know him?" He looked around the empty parking lot.

"Maybe, maybe not." I purred.

He staggered back a little. Good, he feared me. I heard the trees rustle in the woods. I could tell Thomas and the others would be here in a couple of minutes. This youbg man had to go before he'd be put in to temptations path.

"Uh, sir, it seems as though I must leave. I'm surely going to be late if I don't leave now. Good night, young man." I pushed off the car and started to walk away.

He grabbed my arm and forced me back, but I'm ten thousands time stronger than him so I got awat easily.

"Unhand me, peasent." I groweled.

"I'll come with you." he insisted.

"No, now leave or you'll be sorry." I threatned.

He flinched back at my harsh words and stormed off. "Watever."

I growled. I should have taken his miserable life. But I held myself together. I disappeared into the woods to find Thomas and the others. I found them standing near a tall wipping willow.

"Stephanie, what was all that about?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah it sounded like you were arguing with someone." Lee chimed in.

I sighed. "Si. He idiot was trying to charm me, but It didn't work."

Thomas growled loudly, "Where is that peasant so I can rip his head off?"

"Thomas, Thomas, calm down let's not get hasty."

He calmed down immedaitely." Sorry, love."

I quickly forgot about what has just happened and decided to ask about there game. I needed to know if they found someone worth telling Augosto. I perched myself on a log and smiled up at them. " So, do tell me what game you caught this evening."

Ryan stepped out of the and began to speak. "I caught a beautiful red head named Amanda Reed. She was only fifteen year old, but she smelled delightful. But too bad she wasn't as good as that man we hunted a half a century ago."

"Will the search ever end?" I sighed. " okay, very well then. Gazell, darling who was your lucky victim tonight?"

Gazell didn't move up, she just stood in place looking down at her nails. She showed no emotions at all as usaual. " Sixty-seven year old Omar Jenks. He was old you see, so he didn't put up much of a fight. I'm pretty sure he had already had a heart attack when he saw me." A small smile played around the corner of her full lips. "He didn't taste very good at all. Very bitter."

I gave her a sly smile once she finished. " Excellent. But I advise you to go after younger prey."

She nodded at me and then went back to exmaning her nails.

"Lee, who was your lucky victim tonight?"

I liked Lee alot. She was a skilled fighter and an excellent leader. I could always count on her to keep the others in line. And unlike Gazell, she was a naturally happy person all the time. No matter what the situation.

"I hunted fifty-two year old Jamie Dunst. She was very young looking woman. She had strawberry blond hair down her back and tanned skin. She tasted excellent almost a tangy speriment." she chuckled. "But she can't compare to the man we found a century ago."

I hopped up from the log I was perched on . "Well, we must hurry and find better game before Augusto gets impatient. We'll have to go back to Caius and see if he had found something for us."

"But, not everyone can go. Maybe Ryan, Gazell, and I could stay behind whiled you and Thomas go," Lee suggested.

I deliberated that for a moment, but quickly decided it was the best idea, " Very wisely thought out, Lee. But I do have a tinsy little job for you all."

They all leaned forward.

"You all must search for a home we can stay in for a few days. It has to be isolated- away from any human life. Thomas an I will be gone for atleast a week or two. So get to searching." I smiled at them warmily.

They all nodded and dashed into the dark forest.

"We can leave first thing in the morning. I'll go buy us more presentable clothes and get our plane tickets, so stay out of sight, dear." I warned him.

He nodded." Can do."

I gave him a goodbye peck and headed out the woods. I had enough money for the clothes and plane tickets, but I would still have to make it last. I took a ponytail holder from my pocket and pulled my hair up in a high ponytail. I walked into the busy streets of port angelos and saw the bright neon lights light up the street. I looked on both sides of the street to find a decent store to shop at. Even though none of them really suited my style. **Hollister** was way too preppy, **American eagle** didn't real suit my taste, and **Aeropostal** was too high schoolish. I groaned. I liked these stores because of the clothes, but I was going to go visit a very powerful vampire coven. I needed something more elegant and tasteful.

I finally came across a store called **K & G Fashion**. These clothes literally screamed elegant and proffesional. Without another thought I walked into the store and started my search for Thomas and I's clothes. A tall white haired male greeted me as I walked further into the store.

"Hello, welcome to **K & G Fashon**. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked.

I cleared my throat. "Umm...yes can you point me in the direction of the lady department?"

He smiled down at me." Sure. Just keep going straigt and then make a left. It will be right there."

"Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure."

I took the direction he told me to take and it landed me right in the ladies department. I didn't take me too long to find what I need either. I picked out a blue button down blouse and a pair of black shorts. I found a pair of white flats on a clearance rack that topped my outfit out perfectly. Once I was finished picking out my outfit, I went off to go find Thomas's. He didn't really care about stylish clothes too much. All that matter to him was that they fit and they were comfrontable. So I walked away from the woman sectiona and quickly found the men's section.

Their clothes weren't as casual as I would have like them to be. They were mostly suites and ties. I frowned. I searched around harder and harder for more casual looking clothes. Soon, I came across a pair of black faded jeans and a blue and white stripped collard shirt. I grabbed a pair of lofers off the rack, through them over my arm along with the other clothes, and then made my way to the cash register. I laid them out on the counter and let the short brunette scan them. The total came up to $145. 18. Wow, **K & G** is pretty pricey.

I pulled out the money and handed it to the lady. She gave me my reciept and handed me the bagged items. I nodded and smiled at her and then dashed out the store. I sped walked until I was compelety out of human sight and then I dashed for the woods. I went back to same spot I left Thomas in and saw that he was leaning up against a tall wipping willow tree, looking at the ground. His head snapped up when he heard me appoarch.

"Hello, love." He smiled and flashed to my side.

I began to remove his clothes out the bag. I shoved them in his hand, urging him to hurry and change. " Hurry, sweetie so we can get the tickets and leave."

He nodded and started removing his old, messy clothes. I pulled my clothes off and started to put my new ones on. Both Thomas and I were done changing into our clothes in record time. I left my old clothes on the ground cause there was really no point in taking them with me. Thomas did the same.

"You look dashing, honey." Thomas said sweetly.

I held out my hand to for him. He took it gratefully. "Thank you, darling. And so do you."

He winked at me.

"Now, lets go."

We ran through the woods at full speed. The airport wasn't far from here so we made it just in time. We straightened up our clothes and hair and then walked in the terminal. I gave a Thomas a pair of green contacts so his red eyes would be hidden. I placed my brown contacts in my eyes and walked up to the receptionist who was typing on her computer. She looked up at me and smiled. Her smile was bitter though. I wonder why?

"Hello, welcome to Forks airport. What can I do for you?" She sneered the last part.

I frowned back and grimace. She had some nerve. " Yes, I need two tickets to italy. First class."

" Very well then. Then next flight leaves in about an hour or so. And that will be $650.78."

I smiled and and took out the money and handed it to her. She almost snatched it out of my hand. I growled at her mecingly. She flinched and took a step back. She typed something into her computer and then handed me my tickets. I snatched them out of her hand. Dumb bitch. I turned away and walked back to Thomas.

"Are you alright, Step? You seem upset." Thomas noted.

"I'm Fine." I said between qlenched teeth.

"No your not. Did that women back there upset you?" He pressed.

"Dammit, Thomas. Yes she upset me okay."

He flinched away from me. "Sorry. But I think I know why she was such and unpleasent towards you."

"Why?" I sighed.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear," She's Jealous."

I turned to look at him. " No way. Why?"

"For one, your with me and two, your simply beautiful." He smiled.

A blushed crept on my cheeks and he laughed. He knew I was flattered by his words.

We walked to our terminal and sat down. The plane wasn't going to take us directly to Italy. We had to take a few stops in different states. First we would stop in Denver and then we would take another plane out of the country. We were in for a plane ride and I was getting really tired too. So atleast I had something to do on the way there. Sleep. One of the many perks of being like me.

I guess I had fallen asleep on the bench, because the next thing I knew we were up in th air. I was laid out on Thomas's lap while his hand drapped over my arms. I feel back into my deep slumber.

I hoped feverenlty that Caius could give us more information on where to find this delicous human. He had only given us a little bit of info on the human's whereabouts, but nothing else. He had to give us more to work with so we could hurry and find the human. I don't want Agusto getting testy. I didn't want any of my coven to die.

* * *

It took us a total of twelve hours to arrive in Italy. I was already awake by now. Thomas took my hand and lead me out the plane and into the crowded terminal. We had to dodge our way out of the crowd. There were so many people reuniting with there familys and tourist ready to go home. We finally made our way out he terminal and into the crisp evening air.

"Now all we have to do is look for a cab." I said, looking around.

He nodded and started to look with me.

I spotted a black car with checkered print on the side." There's one. Follow me."

We ran towards the parked cab and got in. The cab driver looked in the mirror and smiled out us. He briefly frowned when he saw our empty hands though.

"Where to?" The cab driver said in a thicke Italian accent.

"Volterra." I told him.

"Si, Volterra. Muy Bien."

He pushed down on the gas pedal and sped down the streets of Italy. I looked out at the brillant towers and ancient buildings, all of them having some kind of unique history behind them. He turned down a vaccent alley. This was a secret hide out of the volturi, but how strange would that be if we asked him to stop here. He took a left turn out of the alley which brought us to the gates of Volterra. We had to hurry and get down there before the crowd gets bigger.

"Here we are Senorita y Senor. Volterra." The cab driver said with real admiriation of the bright city.

"Gracias." I thanked him kindly.

Thomas handed him the pasos owed and got ou the cab. He grabbed my hand and lead me towards the Palazoo Dei Prior or 'Clock Tower'.

We looked around us like two guilty felons as we walked into the shadows on the Palazoo Dei Prior. We came across the sewer pipe that led us to the Voltuir's hide out. I moved the steel plate away from the hole and braced my self to jump.

"Hurry down, Thomas." I urged him.

"I'm coming."

I sprang gracefully into the dark whole. Thomas followed shortly after, making a low thud as he dropped to the ground. We smiled at each other and then walked towards the lobby. Ginna saw us appear in the lobby and she smiled at us.

"Thomas, Stephanie what a pleasure to see you here agian. Welcome back." She ethused.

"Hello, Ginna where can we find Aro and Cauis?" I asked.

She stepped from away from her desk and beckoned us towards two thicke wooden doors. She pulled pne of the handles open and allowed us in. When Thomas and I entered the grand room, I was shocked to see that the room was so empty. Cauis was the only one seated on the stage. His red eyes apraised Thomas and I's clothes. He didn't smile or greet us, he just beckoned us forward and shewed Gianna away.

"What brings you here?" Cauis asked.

"Cauis," I sighed, "we have not been able to find the sweet smelling human you told us about. We have been searching everywhere in Forks. No sign of he/ she. Do you have anymore insight on where this human may be."

Out of nowhere, his face lite up with excitment while a devilsh grin strecthed across his powdery face. He rose form his seat and made his way towards us.

"Hmm," He said thoughfully. "maybe you could visit the Cullens."

"Excuse me?" I said, rising and eyebrow.

"The Cullens are a very big coven of "good" vampires. Their leader, Carlisle Cullen, joined us for a couple of centuries until he decided to go on his own. He created four vampires to accompany him in his time of loneliness. Then, two new vampires joined them, Alice and Jasper. Their family is very powerful and brave. Almost all of his coven has a talent. But they do have a weakness..." He trailed off. flashing his devlish grin again.

What was he getting at? Was he seriously telling us to go attack this strong coven? He was making no sense and I was getting frustrated with the riddles he was sending out.

"Isabella Swan." He went on.

"Who?" Thomas exclaimed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, the second oldest vampire's mate. She's not immortal yet, I'm guessing, but she smells moutwatering."

"Where can we find her?" I asked eagerly.

"Forks, Washington." he told us.

* * *

Thomas and I were elated to finally have found where our subjects whereabouts were. I could finally release the girl I currently had prisioner. But she was also very mouthwatering too. I guess I'd save her as and appetizer for Augsto. Or maybe turn her into one of us. She could really help us out.

We didn't bother taking another plane, so ran and swam back to Forks. We spent three days swimming and running through the states until we made our way back to Forks.

"Shall we go search for her now, Step?" Thomas asked.

"Not just yet. Let's go kidnap a cell phone so we can call Lee and the others."

Thomas robbed a middle aged women's phone while nicely sparing her life. He called Lee immediatly and started telling her about what Caius had told us. I could hear Lee's excited giggles. When Lee could get in a word, she told Thomas about the house they had found.

"Old victorian house, eh?" Thomas smiled.

He paused waiting for her reply.

" Hot springs. Near La push border. Excellent." Thomas snapped the phone shut. "They found a house, love."

I shrugged. "I heard. Now, I need to go by the warehouse and retrieve that girl. She most be starving."

I couldn't wait to see the look on Augusto's face when he sees me bring back two subjects. I smiled at the thought. My coven will be swimning in riches soon enough.

I spotted the decaying warehouse straight ahead. But something was off. I didn't smell the sweet aroma radiating from the warehouse. I could really on smell wet dog and - I sniffed- dieing daises. Was she dead? I hope not. I burst into a sprint towards the warehouse, anixous to see what had happened.

I stopped when I was directly in front of the warehouse. I pushed the wooden door open. I was flabergasted at what I saw. It was empty! Where had she escaped to? And how could she possible have escaped the chains I had her secured in? Was she even human? So many thoughts overrided my head at once. Thomas was by my side immediatly, rubbing my shoulders soothingly.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" He asked concerened.

I was so infuriated I began to feel my supernatural powers emerge. My power was very odd though. I could influence others to inflict pain on themselves or someone else. It took alot of frustration to make my power more pronouced though. It would take several minutes just to calm me down. I felt Thomas's hands leave my shoulders and then he suddenly started to punch himself in the face repeatdily. I worked extra hard to save the love of my life from harming himself.

As expected, it took me several minutes- maybe even more- to calm down. I spun around to face him. His porcelain face began to crack after each blow to his face.

"Thomas! oh, dear I'm so sorry." I pryed his clenched fists away from his face and held them in my hands. He kept struggling to reach his face. I took two slow deep breaths to calm myself and soon enough he wasn't struggling anymore.

"I'm so, so sorry, Thomas." I said, kissing the spots where he had cracked his skin. It was already starting to heal.

"I'm fine." He panted. "Im fine. Don't worry."

"I'm such a rotten wife." I said buring my head in his chest.

He laughed a harty laugh. "I understand, Steph. Now, tell me what happened to make you so upset?"

"The girl I kidnapped from the airport...escaped. I tied her up good too, in chains. So how in the world did she...get out?" I was getting flustered again. But this time I worked extra hard not to get too upset.

He leaned down and touched his lips to mine. "Don't sweat it, my love. Another subject awaits us, remember?"

I nodded and sighed. I closed the warehouse door back and backed away from the abanndoned buliding. I was still a little upset though. We could have been ten times as rich, but those plans were quickly demolished.

Thomas smiled and we took off into the trees once again. He took the directions Lee had given him to the house earlier. Once we made it to the house, I was compeletly taken aback by how quick they found such and elegant home. Isolated too.

The house was beautiful in everyway. The vinyl of the house was a dusty rose color. The brick struture had a very 1800s vibe to it. The house had atleast twelve rooms in it which was more that enough for us. It was also a little sideways though and I thought I should be worried about that, but it was an old house after all. It could have gotten like that over the years.

Lee, Ryan, and Gazell floated gracefully to my side.

"Well, what do you think?" Ryan asked.

"I...I." I was speechless.

"Oh, yeah your speechless. Pay up Lee. I told you I could make her speechless." he chortled.

Lee rolled her eyes.

"Thanks guys." I blow a kiss at them.

I never did leave the house that night.

* * *

"Stephanie, dear, are you awake?" I heard Thomas ask me the next morning.

I turned over in my bed sluggishly and saw Thomas laying next to me with a golden smile on his face.

"I'm up."

"We got some good news for you, babe."

I set up in bed and looked down at him. "What is it?"

"Lee and Ryan found the Cullens. They live in the forest as well, but they're not close to us. Their coven is big and filled with gifted ones."

"What kind of gifts?"

"There's a mind reader, a psyhic, and an emypath. Their very powerful like I said."

"Did they mange to find the girl?" I asked eagerly.

"No." He scoffed. "why would they? They were scared silly."

I shook my head sadly. At the rate we were going we would never catch that girl. We need to start thinking outside the box. At that exact moment, a thought clicked in my head. A dangerous one, but still a good one. I pulled the covers away from my body and hopped out of bed. I saw Thomas eyes follow me as I dashed out the room.

"Thomas, come here." I shouted from the bottom of the steps.

Thomas dashed down the stairs at the same time the others showed up in the square living room.

"Guys, I know where we can find someone to help us?" I smiled.

"Where?" They all said at once

"In Alaska."

"What's in Alaska?" Ryan asked.

"Alaskian timbre wolves."

He gasped. "No, they are to viotile. We can't train such wild animals in such a short time."

"We can't, but you can."

Thomas's powers were as weird as mines. That's why Augosto had teamed us up. His ability to enrage someone or make them unusally calm was outstanding. It was kind of similar to mine, but he could do both.

"I'm, sorry, but I refuse to waste my time training a bunch of wild animals." He said crossing his arms against his bare chest.

"Thomas," I said, angry now, "We need those dogs or we'll die. So stop being so stubborn and just do this tiny favor for me, for us."

He uncrossed his arms from his chest and wrapped his left arm around my waist pulling me against his hard chest.

"You're so hot when you're demanding." He whispered huskily.

I blushed and giggled. All my anger disappeared at the moment. "Aye. Gracias mi amor."

He laughed and released me.

I heard Ryan making gagging noises in the back of his thoart. I turned to glare at him.

Thomas flashed towards the couch and sat down. "We'd better get going to Alaska soon."

"Nope. I'm not going you are. Lee and I will stay here and patrol some more. We'll stay away from the Cullens, but we'll sreach in that area. You, Ryan, and Gazell will go to Alaska and retrieve the wolves. Clear?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now get going. Thomas you still have the womans credit card, correct?" I asked.

"Yup, safely in my pocket." He smiled brightly over at me.

"Great, now get going my lovelies. Lee lets go hunt. your eyes are getting dark."

* * *

Thomas and the others planned on running to Alaska since it wasn't far away. They had to carefully plan out how they would bring the mutts back without getting noticed. I calculated a different route back to Forks from Alaska and explained it to them slowly.

"So how long should this expidetion take?" Gazell asked, picking at her nails.

"About three or four days or so. Depending on how fast you all run." I winked.

Thomas nodded. "So before we leave, what's the story with these timbre wolves?"

They all leaned in intently.

I cleared my thoart before I began. "Now, we've all heard of the La push ledgends, correct?"

They nodded.

"Well, before the spirit wolves there were possesed, evil wolves that were taken over by a demon, like us. Her name was Nickolette. She was a very powerful vampire. She was with the volutri for a couple of decades, but their way of life displeased her very much. The volturi didn't want to let her go because she was rare and she made their army stronger. She was bold very, very bold. She had the power to change weak useless animals into powerful rulers. She had heard of the spirit wolves and how they protected their people, so she decided to do the oppsite. The wolves were mainly created to help and protect her. They did that for awhile and then they went on their on. Nickolette was killed by the alpha for some odd reason. "

"What do they look like?" Lee asked.

"They're very similar to vampires, seeing as they were changed by one. They have red glowing eyes, white fur, and very tough skin. Its almost impossible to kill one. They are very isolated creatures as well. They only come out to hunt and run free in the night. They can wipe a whole civilition out in a heart beat. That's why we need them to help us attack the Cullens."

"Wow, so why haven't the Volturi heard about this? They should stop them shouldn't they?" Lee asked.

"The Volturi know nothing about them. Like I said they are very isolated."

"Then how'd you find out about them?" Gazell pressed.

"My dad owned one." I smiled wickedly.

Their red eyes went wide with atonishment.

"My father, Felix, kept one of them hostage for security purposes for my mother. THey warded the "Bad vampires" away." I explained.

"Question. Are they venoumous?" Ryan asked.

I nodded. "Yes, but if a human were to get bit they would not turn into demon dogs, Ryan."

His perfect face fell. "Awe, that's no fun."

We all broke out in fits of giggles. Oh, Ryan always the jokester.

"Well, we better get going." Gazell said.

"We should indeed. Step, where can we locate them?" Thomas asked me as he rose from the couch.

"Underground."

"Yuck," Gazell muttered.

"Oh, Gazell, don't be such a baby." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you what this baby can do."

Gazell took off running towards Ryan. Thomas pecked me on my lips and then dashed out the house, leaving me and Lee alone.

"So what's on the agenda today, boss?"

"Well, nothing actually. Unless you want to search for the human girl?"

She grimaced for a second. "Might as well."

"Wonderful."

She pulled her long, curly red hair in a ponytail and followed me out the door.

The next couple of hours were hell. We couldn't find anything at all. We dropped by the Cullens house again, but we got nothing. It would really help if I had her scent. This was getting very frustrating. But I had to remain calm. I didn't want to hurt Lee when she was so close to me. We gave up the search and headed back home. I crashed on the couch, exhuasted from all the running. Lee just plopped on the floor in front of me and sighed.

"Today felt so long."

"Extremely long." I agreed. "Well, until. Thomas and the others get back, we have to look everyday. Every inch of forks."

She groaned. "Great."

I smoothed her wild hair out. "Don't worry, Lee, we'll find her soon."

* * *

It had already been a whole week and still no sign of Thomas, Ryan, or Gazell. Those demons wolves really must've put up a fight with them. Well, I hope they were having fun atleast. Lee and I spent our days sreaching for the girl or watching old movies. This was by far the most unexciting weekend ever.

I absoulutly hated falling into the same routine every single day; it was nerve racking. That's until I got a very urgent call from Thomas. He sounded excited for some reason. I wonder why?

"Thomas, hun, where are you?" I asked.

"Running back to forks witht he mutts. God, they're a handful I tell you. Ryan got chased half way across the borded by one and Gazell got bit. I'm just about ready to kill one of them." He laughed.

I laughed too. "How many?"

"Three. The alpha and his wing men I'm guessing."

"Wonderful, mi amor. Thank you very, very much."

"My pleasure. So any luck with finding the whereabouts of the girl?" He asked, hopeful.

I sighed." Nope."

"Don't worry, we'll find her soon. Promise."

"How far away are you?" I asked before I hung up.

"Im in Ontario, Canda now. We should be home before sun down." He told me.

"Great. See you soon. Adios love." I shut the sliver phone.

I was so glad I could rely on him for anything. It brought a great feeling to me. Lee flashed to my side when she saw the smile play around my lips.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They got the wolves. Three of them. Very strong powerful ones too. They'll be back around dawn." I said, happily.

She lifted her hand to give me a high five. I slapped my hand against hers. "Wonderful."

The rest of the day went by quickly; It was already nearing dawn. Lee and I stayed on the couch watching movies until she excussed herself to her room. Even though she didn't sleep, she still liked her privacy. But I could sleep, so I spread my body out on the couch and let sleep claim me.

I was woken by loud barking and screams outside. I sprung up from the couch, looking around for the annoying noise. I groaned when I couldn't find the source of the noise and laid back down on the couch wishing sleep would claim me again. But the noise didn't _STOP! _I growled and sprung from the couch. Suddenly, I heard my name being called from outside.

"Stephanie!"

I rushed out the door and onto the porch. I saw Thomas and Ryan struggling to keep the three, strong wolves under control. Gazell was on the side of the house cowering in fear of the dogs.

With all my might, I yelled a loud, "STOP!"

The dogs stopped their growls and snarls to face me. The biggest wolf snapped at me. I growled back, baring my teeth. Well, we know who's the leader. I flased to Thoma's side and took the two dogs from his hold. I had the two smallest ones so they had nothing really on me. I dragged them pass the terrifed Gazell and into the backyard. There was a thicke iron fence in the backyard, perfect for the dogs. I hooked them on the fence and went to get the other dog, the stronger, bolder one. Ryan was still struggling when I came back. I took the leash and dragged him into the backyard too. Ryan and Thomas dashed to my side once they were all tied up.

"What must I teach them?" Thomas asked, scrathing his golden blonde locks.

"Skills, patients, and self control."

"Can do."

"Will they need anything?" Ryan asked.

I nodded. "Blood and lots of it. Go fetch some humans for them. They must fed before they are trained."

Ryan nodded and fleeted in the woods.

"Start training them, Thomas. 'Cause we're going to make sure these Cullen's give up that girl without giving us a hard time." I growled.

He smiled wickidely. "Indeed.

One of the dogs growled at me before I turned to leave. I smiled. The Cullens' better say Adios to their little human. Because she will soon be _mine._

**What did you think about this chapter?**

**Review plzzzzz!**

**Brace yourselves for Chapter 8. Intense scenes, Heartbreak, discovery, and more!**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: **

**I hate author's notes too! But I won't be posting anything soon, sorry. I'm on summer vacation and I won't be in reach of a computer for a LONG time. Then, I gotta start school in August...Blah! So I'll start posting chapters around the end of August, towards the beginning of September. Don't worry lovelies, the story will continue. So sorry for the delay.**

**XOXO**

**Zarriah**


End file.
